


Heaven's Secret - The charm of the forbidden

by Schatzmatz



Category: Romance Club Stories I play
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Language, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatzmatz/pseuds/Schatzmatz
Summary: Shia is in the academy for a few months now and develops feelings for her teacher Geralt. But is it mutual? A series of events leads them onto a common journey of drama, danger and temptation...
Relationships: Shia/Geralt
Comments: 53
Kudos: 65





	1. Fateful invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Shia's name is pronounced [Shee-jah].
> 
> This story is based off the Romance Club novel “Heaven's Secret“, added with further characters invented by myself. It doesn't follow the events of the original RC book and develops it's own plot.
> 
> I started writing in the early stages of Heaven's Secret when a lot of things were not revealed yet. So in this story the immortals can't read each other's mind to see events of the person's past. Also the concept of time and age was completely unclear and I didn't know that the immortals are probably thousands of centuries old. So please forgive me for any mistakes or misconceptions in the flow of the story.
> 
> Also English is not my mother tongue. So forgive me any kind of grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con is not (!) happening with Geralt. I added further warning inside the text before the paragraph starts in chapter 3. It's not that graphic, but if you're not comfortable with reading it you can skip it.
> 
> ❤ Thank you so much for reading and dedicating your time to dive into the story of Shia and Geralt. I appreciate any kind of feedback and I'm happy about your comments and kudos ❤

[Shia's overall look](http://imgur.com/a/yyUpiQA) (Hair, wings, skin)

[Shia's outfit](http://imgur.com/a/WJshvUq)

* * *

**Shia's POV**

'What are you doing Shia?' the girl thought to herself as she was hugging Andy and peering over his shoulder into the direction of her teacher. 'This will never be possible...' The sun gleamed down through the leaves of a overhanging tree, letting shadows flicker over Shia and her friends who are practicing to feel each others energy. But the girl could not focus on Andy and her task. Her eyes and mind kept wandering back to Geralt who stood several meters away with his arms crossed over his broad chest, talking to some of her classmates.

Shia was once more mesmerized by his appearance not able to pull her gaze away from him. A light warm breeze waved through his massive wings and let hundreds of dark feathers sway in a hypnotizing rhythm. Her eyes wandered up his tall body to his deep black hair, which under the bright light of the sun had a tinge of gold to it. 'I wonder how it feels when I let my fingers run gently through it…' Shia thought a tingling sensation spreading through her body. Finally her gaze lingered on his stern face. His eyebrows furrowed questioningly as he listened to Austie rambling about something Shia could not hear through the rustling of leaves above her and the buzzing voices of the class. 'Austie, you better stop bothering him or I'll make you regret it!' the girl thought, pursing her lips angrily.

Suddenly Geralt's eyes darted to the side looking directly at Shia. She startled and it felt like those piercing blue orbs pinned her in place, freezing time and space into motionlessness. She held his cutting glance, not able to look away from his handsome features and his captivating eyes. The seconds ticked by but it felt like an eternity. It was as if all the sounds of the garden and her class were tuned down, merging into a steady hum, and the only thing Shia could hear perfectly clear was the drumming of her frantically beating heart in her chest. A pleasant warmth started to spread through her stomach making her skin prickle. Geralt's eyes narrowed a bit and… did his lips just curl into a barley noticeable smile?

“Damn you are still hard to read!“ Andy chuckled and loosened their embrace, blocking Shia's view of their teacher with his head covered in uncombed brown strands. His kind eyes searched her's and the expression on his face turned to concern. “Hey Shia, you in there?“. He waved a hand in front of her face trying to get the girl's attention. Blinking, Shia shook off her stupor and grabbed his hand. “Stop that!“. She flashed him a bright smile but it seemed to be not convincing to Andy.

“You appear to be so distracted lately. Like your head is constantly in the clouds. Is everything all right?“. 'Oh Andy if only you knew...' the girl thought. “With me everything's good but maybe your head is far above in the clouds if you can still not read my energy properly.“ she answered with a cheeky smile on her lips trying to get his attention back to their task. But Andy continued “You know you can talk about everything with me and I'll try my best to help you. Did Adi steal your notebooks again? I swear I'll go over there and knock some sense into him if that's the case.“ Shia laughed at the serious tone in his voice. “No Adi didn't do anything! Believe me, everything's fine. Don't worry!“ She put a hand on his arm reassuringly hoping to sound reasonable enough for him to let it go. 

“What are you talking about over there, lovebirds?“ Mimi hopped down from a huge formation of rocks that protruded the fresh green grass in the garden. She walked briskly over to them, Adi and Sammy following on her heels. Shia rolled her eyes and snapped “Mimi for a hundredth time, stop it with this lovebird nonsense! You know it's not like that.“ The girl felt Andy's gaze on her from the side and she could sense the hurt radiating from him. Her chest started to ache and she immediately regretted flaring up like this. However he had to understand. Shia was perfectly aware of his affection towards her, yet her mind was completely occupied with someone else. Andy was there for her from the very beginning of her new life at the academy and was just too kind for this world. He was a great friend and over the last weeks he grew very dear to her. But nothing more. The sting in Shia's chest started to burn even stronger and she bit her lip trying to subside the pain. She felt like she owed him. But she just couldn't give him what he wanted. It hurt herself to hurt Andy's feelings like this - a never-ending cycle. The raging storm of emotions inside of her was exhausting and she felt like drowning in the sea of her feelings, fighting and struggling for her life but never being able to break through the surface.

“Woah calm down! You know I'm just joking.“ After looking at the girl more closely Mimi added “Sweety why so stressed? You look like another Subantra attacked you. Everything all right?“. 'Gosh! Am I that readable like an open book to everyone around here?' Shia thought bitterly to herself, panick starting to rise as everyone looked at her awaiting an answer.

She could never tell them the whole truth about her daydreaming to somehow land in the arms of their teacher. About her contemplating all the time whether wanting this so badly was right or wrong. About her soul that was constantly seeking Geralt's approval. She really did not know how she ended up in this situation. Over the weeks her feelings simply developed themselves and her affection towards Geralt grew more and more intense. She would always look forward to his lessons, her heart skipped a beat when he was talking to her and her stomach twisted in delight when their eyes met like a few minutes ago. The girl could not explain any of that. She simply knew it was the case and it drove her mad that she was swooning over her teacher like a teenage girl, never being able to share any of those feelings with her friends.

They could never understand... Mimi would probably simply laugh it off. Sammy would remind her that it's forbidden, even more so because he was their teacher. And Adi would most likely suggest her to jump from the roof of the school one more time to clear her mind. They were great friends and she loved every single one of them dearly, but she just could not open up about her intense feelings for Geralt to them.

She bit the inside of her cheek trying to come up with a plausible explanation for her constant absent-mindedness. Brushing her long red hair behind her shoulder and shaking her wings a bit, bringing the golden feathers back into order, the girl tried to gain some time. “Well... maybe there is something. I'm... I'm really stressed about the upcoming test. I think I'm not ready yet.“ She glanced at the faces of her friends hoping that this was convincing enough. Adi let out a barking laugh “Shia come on! Are you serious? Meanwhile you became so good at reading our energy that you know from afar who of us is coming down to your room.“ “Only a few of the Unclaimed are even able to do this on your level.“ Sammy added with a sweet smile.

They were right, she was pretty good. Shia trained tireless to become one of the best. And it was not only for the prospect of getting the chance to see her mother one day. It brought her real joy being even able to do these magical things, which a few weeks ago were only possible in fantasy movies. On her first day here she was so frightened of all those new impressions, but today she did not even remember any of these feelings. Shia started to love everything about the academy. The history, the art, the magic, the assignments, the flight training... Everyday was a new adventure and she dived head first into every new topic she was able to learn. So clearly her friends were not convinced about her statement.

She quickly answered “But I have the feeling that's still not enough. It's like... like a piece of the puzzle is still missing. You know what I mean?“ Her friends exchanged dubious glances among each other. Finally Andy took her hand softly in his and stroked it with his thumb. “Shia we all know you want to see your mother as soon as possible. But you are only a couple of months here. Give it some time and don't stress yourself to that extent. You're good in every lesson, even among the best! Don't worry you'll do great on the test.“ His words were so heartwarming that it really calmed her nerves a little, although in truth it had nothing to do with her fearing a simple test. “Thank you Andy.“ she smiled at him thankfully and saw the flicker of affection in his blue eyes that she got used to by now.

Mimi sighed heavily and made a gagging sound “Uuuuurgg I think I'll throw up if I have to watch any more of this soap opera. Get a grip Shia! You're among the best so stop whining and simply rock this stupid test like a real demon would do!“ “Uhm I might remind you she's not a demon yet.“ Sammy intervened. “Oh she's on her best way to it, right sweety?“ Mimi flashed her devilish signature grin and wrapped a strand of her long black hair around her finger. “Guys he's giving us his death glare. Better get back to work!“ Adi remarked grabbing Sammy by the arm and dragging him a few feet away to continue their practice. Shia glanced into Geralt's direction and indeed he stared them down with an icy glare, clearly not approving of the private conversation of the group. Shia swallowed hard and quickly turned back to Andy. “Okay, shall we?“ They embraced again and Shia closed her eyes this time.

She had to do something about this situation. It could not go on forever like that. Permanently lying to her friends made her heart ache and she doubted that she could keep this up forever. She needed to get her emotions in check and the only way to success was a step forward - not hiding in a shell. And Mimi was damn right. She is on her way to become a demon, and real demons just take what they want! ... Right? ... Shia desperately tried to justify her actions in her mind. 'Oh screw that! Enough already with this constant back and forth! I'm going nuts with that. It's time to act now!' In the girl's mind an idea began to form. Her little white lie towards her friends came in handy now. With whom was it the best to improve her energy reading skills if not with her teacher himself?

* * *

The bell sounding faintly from the academy indicated the end of the lesson. Geralt stood in the entrance to an ancient stone monument that dominated this part of the garden, folding his hands behind his back. The students gathered in a big group in front of him, already scurrying around in anticipation to be finally dismissed for the break. “Okay guys. Remember in our next lesson the day after tomorrow a test awaits you. So make some use of your free time and practice.“ Geralt cast a meaningful look at one of the students, Emma another Unclaimed, who turned beet red and kneaded her hands nervously looking to the ground. “Alright. See you in two days.“

A relieved murmuring went through the crowd as they quickly dispersed. “Gosh he's always over time! That's so fucking annoying!“ Mimi complained as soon as their little group was heading back to the academy. “You say that like every time after the lesson. Why don't you dare to say it once to his face?“ Adi asked grinning from ear to ear. Mimi shrugged indifferent with her shoulders “Got better things to do.“ She craned her neck trying not to loose sight of a tall demon with deep red wings, who walked several feet in front of them. “I'll see you later.“ she added curtly and darted off to catch up with Lucifer.

Shia lagged purposely behind her friends, peering behind her to make sure Geralt was finally alone. “Hey. Are you coming?“ Andy stopped to wait for her. “Misselinas history class will begin in a few minutes.“ “I know. Uhm... I just have to go back and ask Geralt something about the upcoming test I completely forgot earlier... You don't have to wait for me. I'll see you in time for history class, okay?“ Andy looked at her for a few seconds “Okay, don't be late.“ he finally said with an expression on his face that she could not read. He waved her shortly and turned to leave for the academy building.

Gazing after him Shia took a deep breath gathering her courage and turned around only to see in shock how Geralt was about to spread his wings and take off. The girl nearly stumbled over her own feet as she ran back towards him. It's now or never! “Please wait! ... Wait a second!“ she exclaimed hoping he would hear her in time. Already two meters in the air, Geralt noticed the girl and glided back down again to the ground. The range of his massive wings was enormous and the grass around his feet bowed to the gust of wind they caused. He folded them behind his back and brought his long black cloak back in order. “Shia. What can I do for you? You know that your next lesson is about to begin?“ His deep voice resonated through the girl's entire body and by hearing her name out of his mouth, a flame was ignited inside of her that made her weak in the knees. She barley managed to pull herself together. Shia's nerves were on edge and she combed with trembling fingers through her red locks, hoping that her nervousness was not too obvious to him.

“Yes... Yes I know. And l'm sorry to hold you back like this. But I need to talk to you about the test. I'm somehow worried.“ He cocked an eyebrow questioningly. “So? What about it? Over the last weeks you became one of my best students in a long time, so you really don't have to worry about this test.“ His compliment took her aback and the little flame inside of her raced straight to her heart. She couldn't help herself and smiled widely feeling her nervousness fade away making place for boldness.

“Thanks. That's ... really nice to hear from you. But I feel like I'm still not ready for it yet and had hoped to get some advice from you.“ Geralt crossed his arms over his chest, like he always did, looking at her curious and somehow... amused. “Well then my advice for you would be to practice some more with your friends.“ “Oh no... no, we did practice a lot together, that's not it. I just thought I could use some advice from a more... experienced person... like you.“ Those last words came out as a mere whisper and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a sweet smile playing on her lips. A barely noticeable spark flickered through his ice-blue eyes and he lowered his gaze letting it wander down her body, lingering a little longer in several places. Shia felt heat spreading through her body, flushing her cheeks a light shade of pink. Her heart raced and drummed wildly against her ribs. Did she go too far?

“Hmmm....“ he teared his eyes away from the girl and squinted up to the sun clicking his tongue contemplating. The warm breeze picked up again shaking both their wings. Their feathers rustled quietly in the silence only disturbed by the faint shouting of some students in the distance. A bee found it's way towards them, buzzing steadily, circling the two, before disappearing again. The girl thought she's going to snap from the tension.

Finally he looked at her again, mischief glinting in his eyes and a small wicked smile on his lips. “Alright then. Come to my office tomorrow evening around six and I'll see what I can do for you.“ Shia could not believe it. She really did it! Her mind was taken over by joy and she was not ashamed to admit that she was really proud of herself for even daring to take this step. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained... “Okay, this sounds good. I'll be there. Thank you so much!“ she beamed at him almost hopping up and down on the spot but restraining herself from doing so. His smile grew a bit wider. “Good. So see you tomorrow.“ As soon as he said that, the bell from the academy sounded once more, indicating the start of the next lesson. “Shit.“ the girl cursed under her breath. “Hmmm... I suggest you hurry up.“ “Yes, of course. Thank you again!“ she flashed him a last smile and then quickly turned to leave for the academy building.

  
**Geralt's POV**

Geralt gazed after the girl, as she started to run, accelerating even more as she spread her wings wide. The golden tinge on her feathers glimmered brightly in the light of the sun and with strong flaps she took off into the air, giving him quite the show with her abilities. He let out a low chuckle and conceded that he was amazed... Amazed and intrigued by this audacious girl that really had the guts to come up to him with a request like that.

He was perfectly aware of her feelings towards him. It was so easy. Her energy gave her away, streaming out of her like the neverending flow of a river. They did not reach the lessons yet where the students would learn how to conceal their energy properly. So since the day he had killed the Subantra that had attacked her, he could sense her growing feelings, so innocent, pure and wholehearted... And he grew addicted to it. He wanted to feel this sincere and enchanting energy of her over and over again. It drove him mad like hell never could and the growing desire inside of him for this girl made it even more difficult. Should he simply give in? …

With her it was not as easy like that. During his centuries as a teacher at the academy there were plenty of girls, even boys who conveyed feelings for him through their energy. And it pleased him greatly that he had such an effect on some of his students. Yes, it even amused him sometimes. But he just ignored them or simply turned them down. Of course he had his pick of a few girls of his classes, like almost every other teacher too, even the angels. Shepa had created the angels and demons, like the humans too, with a heart, emotions and simple desires. And sometimes those desires just had to find their way. But it was a dangerous game they were playing and everyone knew they had to be careful. No one wanted a scandal like that coming to the surface. Clearly he was a demon, but he was no monster, and even for him it left a bitter aftertaste, if he had to send the crying girls away that had expected more than a simple fling for the night.

More... It was like the universe had played a trick on him, because now he was the one who wanted 'more'. With Shia everything was different. It sounded so cliché, like in a bad romance novel, but for the first time in his long life he didn't want the encounter with a student to be on the plain level of desire. He wanted to reciprocate her feelings. She intrigued him with her boldness, her beautiful smile, her clever mind and her vibrant attitude. Not to mention her tempting physical features. Her beautiful face with those sparkling blue eyes, that turned a shade of yellow when light shone on them in a certain way. The sway of her round hips and the promising glimpse of her full breasts that her clothes gave away... It made him yearn for more. 'Damn! Pull yourself together old man.' Geralt squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his nose to chase these sinful thoughts away. But to no avail. It was wrong on so many levels. She was his student, how could a relationship like this ever root deeper? How could it ever be anything 'more' for either of them? His mind circled around questions like this and Shia crept into his mind day and night. Shia... Her name tasted like sweet honey on his tongue. He wanted her, badly, like he never wanted any woman before, and it drove him to the brink of insanity. The forbidden making it even more appealing.

This girl could have them all. Andy, Dino, yes he even saw Lucifer cast interested glances in her direction. And of all the options she had, she chose... him. Her teacher, her mentor. His feelings got the best of him and he suddenly felt really warm in his long cloak. God she had him in her web and it cost him the greatest effort to hide it all away under a coat of indifference.

Geralt sighed deeply, eventually spreading his dark wings and taking off into the sky. The strong wind of the flight cooled his skin and cleared his mind. How long could he keep up this facade? And what did he even think by inviting her to his office? It was like stepping into his own trap... But what was the purpose of deceiving himself even more? He wanted some time with her alone and learn more about this fascinating girl. He wanted the thrill of the forbidden and badly to play this sinful game. He wanted more...

Excitement and anticipation of what to come grew inside of him, yet he decided it was the best to wait and see what would happen tomorrow at 6 in the evening. He knew he was late for his next class, but he didn't care. The demon accelerated his flight with strong movements of his wings, diving directly into a huge formation of clouds, which shrouded him completely with their dense white fog. 


	2. Seth

**Shia's POV**

'I still can't believe it. Am I dreaming it all?' Shia sat on a stone bench in the courtyard of the school, the vast area being filled with the sounds of dozens of students chatting and laughing during the great break. Mimi sat behind her, stroking through the feathers of the girl with great care to bring them back into place. Shia absentmindedly twirled a little blade of grass between her fingers still thinking about her talk with Geralt in the morning. 'He really invited me to his office. Just like that, it's insane! And the way he looked at me... His eyes roaming over my body. I want to know the feeling of not only his eyes but his hands trailing over my bare skin… down over my stomach, my hips...' 

Her daydreaming was interrupted by Mimis irritated sigh. “Damn Shia they're all out of place. Did you have to fly in a hurry like this? Combing through this mess will take aaaages!“ The girl laughed, maybe a bit too high-pitched. “But they are always ruffled after a flight. Just leave it be.“ “No, not to that extend! I can't let you run around all sloppy like this. How will that look on me?“ Shia could not help herself but to chuckle again as Mimi continued her serious task. 

“Oh you're back to your cheerful self again. What happened? Did Geralt 'teach you a lesson'?“ she emphasized those last words with a naughty undertone and Shia could feel her devilish grin behind her back. The girl tensed in shock but quickly composed herself again. “What?! How do you...? No! ... I just asked him something about the test, that's it. The sun is shining, I have my best friends around me. What's there not to be cheerful of?“ She struggled to keep her rising nervousness at bay and hoped the sweet smile she gave Mimi over her shoulder would be enough for her to drop the topic. An unconvinced “Hmh-hm.“ accompanied by a sly smirk was all she got as an answer. “Mimi! What's that supposed to mean?“ “Oh, this? Nothing. I just think...“ Their conversation was interrupted by a lout shout coming from the sky. “Wohoo!!“ ... 

The girls looked up to see Andy shooting towards the sun like an arrow, spinning around himself. Reaching a certain height he opened his wings wide, doing a graceful backflip like in slow motion, only to dive down again at full speed. Shia gasped as he came so close to the ground that she thought he would crash right onto the stone floor. But Andy opened his wings again just in time and his feet barely scratched the ground, as he shot back into the sky. The other students whistled and shouted, cheering him on to do even more dangerous stunts. “He's showing off again. This guy is insane, I swear!“ Mimi chuckled giving her attention back to Shia's feathers. “Yeah definitely. But he has pretty good skills. I'm really excited how he will do in the flying tournament.“

“Will you compete too?“ a tall demon dressed in a simple black shirt that accentuated his sinewy torso approached the girls. He wore his chocolate brown hair tied into a bun at the top of his head whereas the sides were shaved short. This hairstyle let the sharp features on his slim face stand out even more. A long silver chain with a pendant dangled from his neck, glistening brightly in the sunlight. It reminded Shia of those military name tag necklaces soldiers wore down on earth. Obviously he had stolen this one, maybe during an assignment he had to make. Stopping in front of them the demon put his hands into the pockets of his destroyed jeans and smiled down at Shia, flashing his white teeth. 'Oh not him again...' The girl cursed under her breath.

"Hello Seth." She said dryly, looking briefly at him and then back at the sky where Andy was still making his stunts. "What do you want? Seeking rejection again?" Mimi asked, shooting him a deathly glare. "Woah, just here to chat a bit. No need to be this hostile!" he threw his hands up in defense and his charcoal-grey wings shook as he started to laugh. But his laugh quickly died down and he looked at Mimi with the same deathly glint in his eyes. "By the way, I'm talking with Shia and not with you bitch!" 

Hearing the menacing tone in his voice Shia froze. Everything about this demon made her uneasy and wanting to keep her distance from him. He emanated an annoying arrogance like she knew from the bullies in her highschool time back on earth. Only that Seth was way more dangerous. He had tried to hit on her multiple times now but she had always turned him down. She came to the conclusion that it was the best to just ignore him. However it was hard to maintain a strong attitude when he shot her his filthy glances across the classroom, that conveyed nothing more than bad intentions. His deep red eyes started to haunt her everywhere she went. Shia was glad that she had at least one of her friends around most of the time. Because she definitely did not want to face Seth all alone. 

“What did you just call me you shithead?“ Mimi furiously shot up from the bench and confronted him face to face, although she was at least two heads shorter than him. Her courage and her hot-headed mind clearly were her strongest traits. Seth towered over her. “Don't annoy me you brat and get out of my way!“ He spat and shoved Mimi roughly to the side. Appalled she gasped out loud, stumbled and bumped into a group of angels that had stopped their conversation and were listening to the quarrel. 

Shia quickly stood up from the bench, anger starting to rise inside of her. “Hey! Cut the crap and leave Mimi alone!“. Seth turned towards her, his features softening while a mocking smile appeared on his face. “Oh Shia! Glad you take notice of me now. I would have proceeded to more drastic steps to finally get your attention. But good it worked like that too.“ “You're an unbearable asshole! Leave us alone and mind your own business. And just finally get it into your birdbrain: I'm not interested.“ She emphasized those last words loud and clearly and glared at him furiously. 

He simply decided to ignore her words and went on. “You should let me comb through your feathers baby. I'm a real pro with that. And who knows, maybe you'll like it too.“ his evil grin sent shivers down her spine and she wanted to run away as far as she could from this unpleasant situation. He reached out, trying to touch her wings but the girl recoiled sharply. “Don't you dare touching me!“ she exclaimed. “Uuuuh you're a feisty one aren't you? A real challenge...“ 

A shadow loomed over them, growing bigger and bigger and in the next second Andy landed on the hard stone floor beside them. He quickly shoved himself between Shia and Seth, shielding the girl from the demon. “You better search for your challenge elsewhere.“ he said in his ever calm voice but he could not hide a hint of nervousness in it. Seth let out a loud laugh that echoed through the yard, where most of the students have become quiet to observe the scene that was about to unfold. 

“Or what...?“ “Stop it now! Don't you understand she doesn't want your company? Leave her alone or you'll feel the consequences.“ Seth's eyes widened, his face feigning surprise. “Oooooh the Unclaimed wants to threaten me. That's quite amusing, don't you think guys?“ He looked to the sides at the other students gathering around them. Chuckles and mumbling was heard from all sides. 

Shia could see Austie in the crowd, whispering to her friends and pointing with one of her long perfectly manicured nails in their direction. And once again it became clear to Shia, that most of the angels and demons belived the Unclaimed to be inferior to them. They were there for the sole purpose of a moment of entertainment, brightening their day with mean gossip to talk about. And this exact encounter of Seth and Andy was what they were all thirsting for. 

“Just leave it be Andy. He's not worth the attention.“ She took Andy by the arm and wanted to pull him away. But he gently shook her hand off. “No Shia. He pestered you long enough now. This has to finally end.“ Seth laughed again, his mocking tone becoming real dominant now. “And you honestly think that you are the one who can take me on? Haha! Just look at yourself. You look like I just have to flap my wings once and you'll be sent flying twenty meters into the dirt.“ Laughter was heard now from all around. “Yeah Seth show him!“ someone shouted from the crowd whistling loudly. 

Andy tensed up balling his fists at his sides and Shia could feel the anger boiling inside of him. “You are pathetic, Unclaimed.“ Seth hissed with such hostility that the girls blood ran cold. “No more worth than a piece of rubbish. Filthy scum... Do you think Shia is interested in you because you play the hero now? Ha! She's out of your league! And for me... Well since she's also an worthless Unclaimed, tasting her for one night will be enough to quench my thirst.“ 

With these words Andy had enough and he lunged at Seth shoving him hard in the ribs. “Don't talk about her like that and don't you ever dare laying a finger on her!“ he shouted with such hatred in his voice that Shia had never heard of him. His jaw tightened with tension and she could feel his greenish-blue energy, that was ever so kind and calm, now raging with bare anger. “Andy no! This is exactly what he wants!“ the girl exclaimed, anxious about what to come. “Oh yes, this is going to be fun!“ Seth stated, his red eyes glinting with pure malice. 

Without wasting another second he jumped forward and plunged at Andy, raising his fist to land his first hit. But Andy reacted quickly, dodged to the side and threw himself at Seth with a loud shout, his face distorted into a grimace of undisguised hatred. Andy clearly was not the fighter and most of the time he tried to dodge Seth's constant blows. But rage gave him strength and he furiously lunged at his opponent over and over again. The other students had built a circle around them and the fight heated up by the second. A bunch of grey feathers flew into the air and the crowd of students shouted and whistled in pure excitement, urging them on. 

Mimi grabbed Shia's hand who was watching in horror, pulling her further away from the fighting scene. “They are completely crazy!“ Chaos spread over the whole courtyard. Demons who howled and whistled, cheering Seth on to finish Andy. Angels who tried to calm the mob down and shouting for someone to fetch a teacher. Andy and Seth still tumbled around in the center trying to claw and hit each other with fierce brutality.

“Step aside!“ a stern voice thundered over the courtyard. Angel Fencio ran towards the center, pushing students harshly out of his way. His long white hair was slightly tousled as he reached the two fighters and he grabbed each one, pulling them finally apart. “What is this madness? Stop it immediately!“ he shouted angrily pushing Seth and Andy even further away from each other. “Are you out of your damn mind?“ He straightened his hair and glared at the boys who were heavily panting for air. Both looked terribly disheveled, their cheeks red from adrenaline and exhaustion. The wind blew away a bunch of their feathers that were ripped out during the fight. The courtyard immediately grew quiet so one could hear the birds chirping again in the distance. 

“Andy are you ok?“ Shia ran to his side and looked him up and down. It was a miracle, but none of the boys had serious injuries, not even a single scratch. “Don't worry Shia, I'm alright.“ Andy said still catching his breath. He clutched his left shoulder, rolling his arm backwards a few times. Obviously Seth had landed a strong blow there. “You two are coming with me into my office right now!“ Angel Fencio said sternly pointing at the boys with his staff. “And I hope it's clear that you will face severe punishment for this childish act.“ 

Shia's heart sank. She could not leave it at that and spoke up, her voice pleading. “Angel Fencio, Andy was only protecting me…“ Mimi approached the teacher as well. “Yes! Seth started to harass us and he simply wanted to…“ “The Unclaimed are starting to riot!“ Seth shouted in between. “I just wanted to chat a bit and then this moron plunged at me out of the blue! I only defended myself!“ The girls anger flared up again. “This is not true! He is lying…“ “SILENCE!“ Angel Fencio shouted angrily in such a loud voice that the girl flinched. His grey eyes jumped from one to the other in front of him. “I don't care what happened! Andy, Seth, I won't say it again. You come to my office immediately!“ Adressing the whole crowd of students still gathered around them he added “And I believe all of you have classes to attend to. So everyone leave. NOW!“ 

The students quickly dispersed and hurried inside, but on their way everyone whispered and mumbled about the fight. Shia squeezed Andy's hand and gave him a compassionate look. “It's alright Shia. I regret nothing.“ he said, the corners of his mouth curling into a weak smile. Angel Fencio pushed Seth and Andy in the direction of the academy, but turned around one more time to face the girl. 

“And you…“ His lips trembled with anger. “Everything is out of control since you arrived. I wonder why it's always you in the center of all this trouble.“ Without waiting for an answer he turned again sharply, his white clothing whipping around, and left the courtyard with Andy and Seth on his heels. “Poor Andy… That's all my fault.“ Shia said with a bitter tone in her voice. “No it's not. Andy was brave and took action. But now he has to deal with the consequences... Come on, we better get back inside too.“ Mimi said sighing deeply.


	3. Painful encounter

** Shia's POV**

It was the last class of the day, biology, where they studied all the unfamiliar plants and mystical creatures that did not exist back on earth. Since angels and demons were accustomed to their surroundings since childhood, this class was solely for the Unclaimed to attend. Andy rejoined Shia in front of the classroom as the lesson was about to start. He looked awfully tired but luckily not as disheveled as after the fight. 

As Shia caught sight of him she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Hey! Are you ok? I hope Fencio was not too harsh on you!“ She still felt guilty for the fight with Seth. Angel Fencio was right, she was always in the center of trouble and chaos spread around her. But in the end she didn't ask for it, right? Andy hugged her back, maybe a little longer than necessary. “I'm ok, don't worry. It was a long talk and well… you know how strict Fencio is. I have a whole month of cleaning the yard after lessons to look forward to.“ “And what about Seth? He started it and provoked the fight after all!“ “Yes, but it didn't matter to Fencio who started it. Seth will help out in the kitchen for a month. Oh and…“ he hesitated, sadness taking over his features. “What is it?“ the girl asked anxiously. “… Seth and I are both excluded from the Flying Tournament.“ Shia gasped feeling the sting of guilt in her heart even more painful. She looked at him incredulously “No! This is so unfair! What has this to do with the Tournament? It's what you've been looking forward to for weeks now! … Oh Andy, that's all my fault.“ she looked to the ground, ashamed and hating herself for the punishment Andy had to endure because of her. “Hey Shia, it's ok!“ His kind eyes found hers. “Like I said before, I have no regrets. I would always stand up for you. I would always protect you…“ He smiled at her hopefully and with sincere admiration. The girl's stomach twisted. Why was everything so difficult? She slowly and carefully said “Andy… We have to talk about that… about us.“ 

A strict but friendly voice cut their conversation. “Yes yes, you can talk about everything. But not now! The lesson's about to start, so would you be so kind…?“ Angel Miranda, their teacher for the biology class stood in the entrance to the classroom and her short brown locks bounced around wildly around her head as she waved them impatiently inside.

After the lesson Shia and Andy walked back to their rooms in awkward silence. The girl did not dare to raise the issue of their weird relationship again. She decided that the fight with Seth and the fact that he would miss the Flying Tournament was enough pain for one day. Andy was silent too, frowning his eyebrows as if he was deep in thought. After a few moments Shia asked “How is your shoulder? Does it still hurt?“ Andy felt the spot with his hand involuntary and chuckled “No it's fine now. But I bet I'll have a huge bruise there tomorrow.“ Shia gave him a little smile and they were engulfed in silence again. 

The girl could not stand it any longer and tried to distract herself by rummaging through her bag with books, parchment paper, notebooks and … her quill. Where was her quill? She stopped and dug even deeper into her bag shoving everything from one side to the other. “What's wrong?“ Andy asked turning around to her. “My quill, I think I lost it. Oh no...“ Andy laughed at her devastated face and shrugged his shoulders. “Well that's not the end of the world. Just grab a new one tomorrow.“ “No, you don't understand! It's the one made of Mimi's feather. It was one of her best. Ugh she's going to kill me!“ Andy shook his head smiling to himself. “I'll never understand what's up with you girls ripping out your feathers for each others quills. That's so ridiculous.“ “Well I would be highly concerned if you shared your feathers for a quill with Adi.“ the girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Andy let out a hearty laugh. “Heaven forbid! But maybe you lost it in the classroom of Angel Miranda? Should we go back and look for it?“ Shia tucked her long hair behind her ear and looked back into the direction they came from. “Yes… Yes I'll head back to the classroom. But you should go and get some rest. Those events of the day were enough and you should not be bothered by my quill on top of it all.“ Andy shrugged again. “I don't mind being bothered as long as it's your quill.“ Shia facepalmed herself in her mind. They really had to sort things out in the near future. Why are boys sometimes so damn blind and empty-headed? “No really, I'll manage alone. You go and get some sleep. The encounter with Seth must've been exhausting. At least it looked like it. We see each other tomorrow, ok?“ 

Shia already walked backwards clutching her bag with both hands. She really needed some space. First Seth who constantly pestered her. Andy with his remarks, that would have been sweet and romantic if she was actually interested in him. And then her mind completely filled with Geralt and different scenarios about what will happen tomorrow in his office… It made her head swim. She desperately needed some time alone or maybe a relaxed evening with Mimi. She always knew how to distract oneself from a hard day. Andy smiled at her but he could not conceal the sadness in his voice completely. “Ok as you wish. Until tomorrow then.“ He turned around and walked away not looking back. Shia sighed deeply and wiped her face with her hand. 'What a day!' she thought and headed back to the biology classroom.

**Warning: Rape attempt and violence against Shia starting here**

Shia already walked back to the dorm after a few minutes. She had been lucky that Angel Miranda was still in her classroom watering the numerous exotic and rare plants there. Indeed the girl's quill with Mimi's beautiful red feather had been falling under the desk unnoticed. She smiled happily as now she didn't have to endure Mimi's rant for loosing her precious feather. Stashing the quill back carefully into her bag, she double checked everything inside there again, hoping that nothing else was missing. 'Biology book, ok. Notebook, ok. Ewww, what's that? A snack from last week??…' 

Suddenly an odd sensation struck her and she slowed down. It was that kind of sensation that tingled on the skin and let a cold shiver run down the spine. The girl felt like being watched. She stopped completely and adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder, looked around uneasily. Straight ahead she couldn't see anybody, neither was somebody behind her as she glanced back the way she came from. The hallways were deserted at that time. Everyone was outside or back in their rooms. Her gaze wandered to the side outside the windows and effectively in the distance she could see students fluttering around in the air or walking down in the yard minding their own business. Shia shook her head and sighed. 'Great, now on top of it all I start hallucinating!' she thought bitterly and walked on, trying to get rid of the unpleasant sensation. 

After a few meters her legs froze again in shock as she saw him slowly coming around the corner heading directly towards her, his deep red eyes fixed on her shaking form. 'No… No no no… Not Seth. Not here…' Panic started to rise inside of her and her heart beat frantically in her chest. Seth paced slowly down the hallway like a predator approaching his prey and the girl was completely frozen in the moment of fear. Her body did not obey her anymore. She could not run, could not breathe... She only saw his eyes turning darker until they were almost black and his face distorting into a grin of unspeakable malice. She felt his energy, dark and dangerous, radiating pure evil and it was clear to her that he was up to no good. 

Finally adrenaline kicked in and the instinct of self preservation made her turn around and run. Her blood rushed in her ears and fear took over every single fibre of her body. His footsteps quickly came closer and in the next moment he caught her arm, spinning her around roughly. “What's the hurry baby? Did I scare you away?“ Seth's vicious grin was plastered on his face like a mask and it shook the girl to the core. But a riot bloomed inside of her. She would definitely not give up that easily. 

“Let go of me you dickhead! What do you think you're doing huh?!“ The girl jerked against his grip on her arms but he just held her tighter, his fingers digging into her skin. “Oh I think you know exactly what I'm doing.“ he said in a low, calm voice. “You are smart and witty, but no girl was ever that stupid to reject me like that. In the end I'll always get what I want!“ His sharp voice got louder with every word and his saliva sprayed into the girl's face. “Well then I suggest you get used to the fact, that I am the first to not give you what you want!“ Shia shouted angrily, jerking against his grip again, but to no avail. 

Taking advantage of the situation that both of his hands were occupied with holding her arms, she rammed her knee into his groin. But Seth was prepared for this kind of move and dodged to the side so that her knee just hit his thigh. Yet it was enough for him to loosen his grip and she could finally break free. Shoving his hands away from her, she turned again and ran down the hallway. The girl could feel her heart in her throat. 'Where is everybody? Damn this can't be…' she thought desperately. 

“Ok so that's how you want to play? So be it…“ Seth shouted behind her, his voice now angry and plain furious. He caught up with her again, apparently he was flying because she couldn't hear any footsteps this time. Grabbing her by the waist he shoved her into another empty hallway which seemed to be a dead end. “NO! Let me go!“ Shia screamed and kicked at him, fighting like a lioness. “NO! Aaaah!“ But he was strong, oh so strong, and it felt like she was fighting against steel. 

Seth pressed her to his body, holding her in place and grabbed her roughly by the throat with one hand almost cutting off her airways. He yanked her head upwards and in the next moment he crushed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. There was no tenderness or kindness in his dark energy that engulfed her. She could only sense his raging desire to take her and claim her body as his. And there was joy… he took pure joy in the fact that everything happened against her will and that he dominated her with his strength. He tasted some kind of sweetish, what would probably have been pleasant in any other situation, but now it made her stomach churn. 

Seth started to walk her back, until her back hit he cold stones of the wall behind her, and he pressed her firmly against it, limiting her chances of escape even more. His other hand roamed over her body, down to her butt and he somehow found his way under her clothes, trying to slide them off her. His hand dug brutally into her skin as she wriggled in his grip, pushing against him with all her might. Deftly reaching into her underwear, he mercilessly thrust his fingers inside of her most sensitive area making her wail in pain and desperation. She tried to scream, but her every sound was muffled by his mouth still claiming her lips and he simply tightened his grip on her throat even more. 

Shaking her head violently she finally managed to break free from this sickening kiss. Panting heavily for air the girl clawed at his face, digging her nails into his cheeks and in her desperation she did the only thing that popped into her mind. She bit down hard into his shoulder. “AAAH!“ Seth cried out in pain but Shia just clenched her jaw tighter, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh through the fabric of his shirt until it hurt herself. 

The demon swung her around and threw her away from him against the opposite wall with great force. The back of her head hit the stones hard and everything went black for a few seconds. The girl felt as if her skull was split in half, pain shooting from her head through her whole body. A deafening ringing echoed in her ears and she swayed, holding onto the wall to prevent from falling. Her vision got blurred and light spots danced before her eyes that made her feel dizzy. She moaned horrified as she saw the dark silhouette of Seth approaching her again, his voice sounding like it was muffled by thick clouds. “You filthy slut! Worthless Unclaimed! … I'm far above on a higher rank and you will treat me with respect. I think I'll first have to teach you some manners before I fuck you!“ 

He was in front of her again and the girl threw up her hands defensively as if it would stop him from his next move. He gripped one of her wrists squeezing it hard and twisting her arm sideways in a way that Shia thought it would break in an instant. She felt weak, all hope vanishing from her heart, and a quiet whimper of pain escaped her lips as Seth crushed her wrist even harder. A veil of tears blurred her vision again, but she could see him lifting his other hand, ready to strike.

**End of sexual assault**

“Take your hand down before I forget myself.“ a voice cut through the silence, so threatening and dangerous, it made Shia's blood run cold. But she knew that voice… she knew it by heart and the fear and desperation she felt moments ago just vanished for a shimmer of hope. Geralt slowly approached them, his footsteps echoing between the walls of the narrow hallway. His ice-blue eyes were fixated solely on Seth and he kept his arms to his sides as if ready to act in the blink of an eye. 

“I won't say it again boy. Step away from her.“ His voice was low, so low and menacing it was almost a growl. One would be really stupid not to listen to his every command right now. Clenching his teeth and lowering his hand, Seth slowly turned his head towards Geralt, his dark eyes showing pure hatred. “Go away! I have some business to sort out with this girl. It's none of your concern!“ Geralt cocked his eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh so that's how you call that… 'business'.“ he scoffed. “Still it does not justify your actions.“ 

He was closing the distance even more and was almost behind them now. Seth let go of the girl's wrist and turned to face Geralt. Shia immediately clutched her burning hand, pressing it tightly to her chest, but she was too afraid of Seth's actions to even dare to move any further. “She's a worthless Unclaimed and far below us! We are demons, glorious higher beings, and we just take what we want! That's even your saying!“ Seth shouted angrily, glaring at Geralt with a wild look on his face. His whole body trembled and he constantly clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. He behaved like an hunted animal that was backed up into a corner. Madness was overtaking his mind like poison, and one could feel it in his energy, that was spreading like dark tentacles around him, making him even more dangerous. 

Geralt's voice was sharp but calmer as he replied. “Yes you're right. 'We take what we want.' That's our saying. But most of the time it's nothing more than that… a saying. Even we demons don't stoop so low as to molest an innocent girl against her will. Unclaimed or not! She passed the test, she is a respectable higher being like you and I and she is capable of feeling fear and pain. And she is definitely not in the academy for the sole purpose of satisfying your pitiful needs!“ Seth threw his hands up in the air, gesturing wildly while his eyes were going crazy. He was finally losing his temper. “Shut up!! Just… Raaaah! I hate those damn Unclaimed, I hate this fucking academy, I hate all the shitty rules... But most of all… Most of all I hate you! You think you're so powerful and mighty with your status. You think you can tell me what to do... Hahaha!“ His laugh was on the edge of hysteria. “I do what I want and a fucking asshole like you will not stand in my way!“ 

Geralt's face changed, his cheekbones becoming more prominent as he narrowed his eyes and for the first time since her arrival at the academy, Shia could sense a glimpse of his energy. Powerful beyond imagination, experienced, blue like ice... But it disappeared again under a veil of nothingness, as if it had slipped from him in a heedless moment of anger. “Watch your tongue boy!“ he hissed “Are you drugged? Did you take some Crystom? It seems so because you really are not aware of the severe consequences of your foolish actions. Anyways, your performance is over. You come- …“ “AAAAAAH!!“ Geralt's speech was interrupted by Seth's furious shout as he lunged at him without warning. 

It all happened in the blink of an eye, but for Shia it appeared like time was slowed down, her eyes growing big as she observed the unfolding events in front of her. Geralt clearly anticipated Seth's move and he simply took a step aside, almost lazily, his eyes following Seth's fist, that cut through the air next to his head. With a sharp movement, Geralt took hold of his wrist, spinning him around while twisting his arm behind his back in a manner that made him immobile. With his free hand Geralt grabbed Seth's back of the head, slamming him face first into the hard surface of the wall next to Shia. 

The girl startled at the nauseating sound of crushing bones. Blood splattered onto the cold stones, tinting them into a dark crimson color. Seth fell to the ground, clutching his nose while wailing and shouting in pain. His voice was muffled and little droplets of blood splattered everywhere as he shouted “You son of a bitch! … AAAAH! DAMN… You broke my nose!“ Geralt took a step back from the raging student to his feet and straightened his black shirt as he spoke calmly. “You were warned boy. And now drop it, or you'll take another hit that will send you into sweet darkness.“

“What's the… Geralt? … What's going on here?“ Everybody's head turned into the direction of the entrance of the hallway, where Lucifer stood dumbfounded, his red eyes wandering from one to the other. “Lucifer! You're in the right place at the right time. Take this moron and bring him to the nurses to get stitched up. I'll join you later. And please…“ Geralt looked to the ceiling in an annoyed manner. “…please just do it and don't argue with me like usual. I had enough of that for today!“ 

Lucifer took several steps closer and lowered his gaze to Seth, who was still on his knees wheezing and holding his bleeding nose. He looked back to Geralt and furrowed his brow. “What did he do?“ Geralt glanced over his shoulder and nodded into Shia's direction, who had not moved a single centimeter from the wall and looked terribly disheveled. “What do you think, Lucifer?“ Satan's son lowered his gaze again to Seth, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Oh you're that kind of bastard.“ he said slowly, his voice dripping of disgust. He grabbed Seth by the arm, yanking him to his feet. “You owe me for this favor old man. You know I'm nobody's footboy.“ he raised his chin, his typical complacent smirk appearing on his lips. Geralt nodded slowly “Just don't let him escape.“ 

Meanwhile Seth tried to break free from Lucifer's grip but it was futile. “I'll make you regret this! Mark my words!“ he hissed, the lower half of his face smeared with blood. “My father is in the council of the academy and if he - …“ But Geralt cut him off. “Your father should have hit your head against the wall a lot earlier instead of me! Besides, you pathetic brat should stand up for yourself or you'll never become a man!“ A low chuckle was heard, Seth's face deforming again into an evil grin. Shia could see his teeth beeing light red from his own blood as his laugh grew louder. He sounded like a madman as he started to shout. “Ha- haha- … You'll regret this! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!!“ Lucifer dragged him along while hissing to him to stop this madness and Seth's shouts finally died away, as they disappeared around the corner.

Silence… once again. The cold stone walls seemed to swallow every sound. The late afternoon sun shone through the windows into the hallway as if nothing had happened. The only reminder of this incident were little droplets of blood, that glimmered brightly in the sunlight on the floor. 

Geralt took a deep breath turning around to the girl who still stood pressed against the wall. Shia looked into the direction where Lucifer and Seth had disappeared, rubbing her aching wrist. Her mind was clouded and her whole body paralyzed in shock. Never had she experienced anything like that, never had someone tried to lay a finger on her. 'God he… he would have done it. Raped me. Right here… This is all a nightmare!' Her whole body started to tremble as the adrenaline slowly left her veins and only as someone's hand lightly touched her shoulder she jerked back to reality. 

She blinked several times and it took her a few seconds to realize that Geralt stood in front of her. “Shia? Are you alright?“ he removed his hand slowly from her shoulder and looked at her with sincere worry in his eyes. “Are you hurt? Anything injured or broken?“ But the girl just stared at him wide eyed and tried to bring the raging emotions inside of her in order. “Shia!“ his voice was a bit louder this time, trying to get through to her. He crooked his head to the side looking directly into her eyes, as if trying to see in them what was wrong with her. 

The girl finally came to her senses and dropped her head into her hands shaking it a few times. Taking a few deep breaths she collected herself. “Yes… Sorry. I'm… I'm ok. I think…“ she managed to stutter while rubbing the back of her head where she had hit the wall. Geralt looked her up and down a few times. “Let me see your wrist.“ he said calmly, holding out his palm. Shia stared at his hand in front of her and swallowed, trying to calm her beating heart until she slowly lay her hand in his. 

She looked at his face, while he gently stroked over the red marks that had formed on her wrist. His black brows furrowed in concentration as he examined her hand from all sides, little wrinkles appearing around his eyes. But oddly they just emphasized his handsome features. Gradually it dawned on the girl that if he would not have been here at the right time… She did not want to follow this train of thought but the images already formed in her head. 

“Good. Nothing's broken but this will develop into a quite bad bruise over-…“ Geralt trailed off as he looked up and saw silent tears rolling down the girl's face. He straightened up, letting go of her hand and drew breath as if he wanted to say something. A few seconds ticked by where they just stood there, facing each other. Ashamed Shia lowered her gaze to her feet, watching the little salty drops fall onto her shoes. She could not believe that she cried in front of her teacher, him of all of them, like a little schoolgirl. 'How stupid are you Shia? Pull yourself together!' But she just could not help herself. The emotions that crashed through her heart like waves of a stormy sea and the injustice of Seth treating her like that, his filthy hands creeping under her clothes... It was overwhelming. 

She sniffled quietly and suddenly Geralt's fingers touched her chin. He gently lifted her head to meet his eyes and in the process his thumb slowly wiped away a tear from her jawbone. The girl was taken aback by this tender gesture. She never expected anything like that from him, yet it made her heart race like crazy. His fingertips burned on her skin and she felt her stomach twist in delight once again. “I know the encounter with Seth must've been frightening, but you should not be affected this greatly by it.“ he said while his hand dropped from her chin somewhat reluctantly. 

The girl thought she misheard and looked at him astonished while wiping away the rest of the tears from her face. “I beg your pardon? He tried to rape me, inside of the academy in broad daylight! How... how can I not be affected by this?“ “I just want to say you are stronger than that. You could have faced him differently.“ The girl's jaw dropped in disbelief upon hearing this. How could he be this insensitive? She felt a painful sting in her heart and stumbled over her own words as she found the strength to speak up again. “I… I can't believe this. So now… now it is my fault that this maniac molested me in the most disgusting way?“ 

Geralt's eyes widened and he wiped his face in despair. “No! That's not what I… Shia listen. Upon landing here you transformed into an immortal higher being. And you hold strength inside of you beyond your imagination. You're not human anymore. The only thing standing in your way is fear. I just want you to realize that you can take on your enemies. And you will have plenty of them around here. This world is hostile on the same level as it is peaceful and there's nothing else for you but to get accustomed to it. However you have everything you need - strength, cleverness, boldness… But apparently I don't have the right words to express this enough.“ He gave her a little smile, the one where just one corner of his mouth raised up and the blue of his eyes shone even brighter. 

Shia was left speechless. The things he had said warmed her heart and she melted right there on the spot. It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts again. She nervously straightened her red locks and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “Geralt, I'm sorry… You saved me from a horrific act and I'm just snapping at you. That's… That's not fair.“ 

Before her mind could change it's course, she just acted impulsively. She took a step closer to him, raising her hand and placing her fingertips lightly on his cheek. Standing up on her toes she kissed him on the other, whispering gently “Thank you.“ She savoured the moment, letting her lips linger on his warm skin a bit longer. His head jerked a little into the direction of her lips, but he stopped halfway, causing only their cheeks to graze against each other. The friction and the feeling of his body so close to hers made electric current race through her nerves, letting every fibre of her body tingle pleasantly. 

After a few moments the girl stepped away from him, biting her lip and her heart fluttered wildly inside her chest. The spark she recognized from early in the morning, flickered through the icy blue sea of his eyes again and as the sun highlighted his face from the side, Shia could clearly see that he tried to hold back a smile. “Ahem…“ Pressing his lips together Geralt cleared his throat and straightened the crinkles on his black shirt. He tried to maintain his professional stance but to Shia's delight he failed badly. “I should… get you back to your room and make sure you arrive there safely.“ “Okay…“ Shia said while she could not hide her wide smile that spread across her face. 'I managed to get him all flustered. I cracked his shell with a simple kiss on the cheek... Do I have such a great impact on him? Gosh my heart!…' “Okay stop grinning like that and come on.“ His deep voice conveyed his amusement and finally he could not longer hold in a mischievous smile. Turning around he mumbled something Shia could not hear clearly, but she thought she understood the words “Little minx.“


	4. Girls talk

**Shia's POV**

Shia opened the door to her room and Mimi immediately jumped up from her comfortable position on her bed. “Finally! Where have you been all the time? Andy said you just wanted to-… Oh!“ she stopped in the middle of the room as she noticed Geralt behind the girl standing in the door frame. “Mimi, take good care of her and make sure she gets a good night's sleep.“ After looking at the girl again for a few seconds he nodded his head to each of them “Good night Shia… Mimi.“ “Good night.“ the girl mumbled as their teacher left. 

Closing the door, Shia leaned with her back against it and let out a deep sigh. “Okaaaay… What the actual hell is going on here?“ Mimi asked, approaching the girl and taking her hand. Shia inhaled sharply at her touch, covering her aching wrist with her hand. “Sorry, I didn't mean to… Oh my, your wrist! Did Geralt do that??“ Shia shook her head and let herself slowly sink onto her soft bed. “No… No, on the contrary. He saved me… again…“ “Saved you from what?“ Mimi sat beside her and looked at her questioningly. The girl remained silent, rubbing the red marks on her wrist absentminded. She could still feel Geralt's touch there, his fingers gently gliding over her skin… 

“Shia please, talk to me! You look awful and your silence scares me to death! What happened?“ The girl looked at her roommate weakly, fatigue taking over her body and mind. But she knew Mimi would not leave her alone until she knew everything and Shia felt as if she needed to get the recent events off her chest. “Could you please make me some of your delicious tea? And I'll tell you everything. Promise.“ Mimi's face showed sincere worry, but she just nodded and stood up to put the water on to boil. 

While the demon girl fumbled around with the ingredients of the tea, Shia blurted out. “Seth nearly raped me in an empty hallway.“ Mimi jerked around, almost dropping the red porcelain cups in her hand. “He did WHAT?“ Her jaw dropped in disbelief and she shook her head, letting her long black hair spin around. “You've got to be kidding me, right?!“ “Unfortunately not.“ Shia said quietly. “Okay wait…“ Mimi poured the hot water into the two cups and gave one of them to the girl. Sitting down onto the bed again she whipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Sweety you don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it. We can just sit here and enjoy our tea. But you know I'm always willing to listen to you.“ Mimi lay her hand carefully on Shia's and intertwined their fingers. “No it's okay. I'm glad to have you to talk to.“ she said smiling. Taking a tiny sip from the delicious tea, she started to recount the events of the evening. Mimi occasionally nodded or gasped, but overall she let her roommate tell her story. 

“I knew I was right when I called him a shithead today!“ Mimi paced back and forth in front of Shia's bed, her eyes glowing dangerously red from anger. “This son of a bitch… dirty bastard…“ Shia nodded with every new swear word that Mimi shouted through the room. “If I see that prick again, I'll rip off his stupid head, I swear to Shepha!“ She stopped in front of the girl and put her hands on her hips. Taking in a deep breath she seemed to calm herself down. 

Sitting down besides her friend she exhaled with a snort. “Wow… I'm so sorry you had to experience something like that. But you fought him. You did not give up and you stood up to him. I'm really proud of you!“ Shia shifted her position on the bed. “Yes I did what I could but it was in vain. I just don't want to think about what would have happened if Geralt did not appear in that moment…“ “I can't believe he broke Seth's nose… That's beyond savage! He clearly is the fighter around here.“ Shia nodded, thinking back to how easily Geralt handled Seth. “It was like… like in an action movie. If you know what I mean… Just so unreal to see that actually happen right before my eyes.“ Mimi smirked and gave her a meaningful look. “Girl, you have yet to see Geralt wield a sword. I tell you, your earthly action movies are nothing compared to that.“ Shia gave her friend an incredulous look. “A sword…“ She repeated slowly. “Yes! He teaches advanced lessons not only in how to use your energy against enemies, but also in sword fighting. Well it's more of a hobby and good body exercise. We're not in times of war or something. But with everything happening lately, the Subantra, Malbonte, Laura's death… His skills will surely come in handy. Lucifer takes his classes too and I once saw him train shirtless. Uuh I tell you, that was hot!“ 

Shia took another sip of her almost empty tea cup and furrowed her eyebrows as Mimi babbled on. Honestly nothing shocked her around here anymore. She flew on a dragon, she was attacked by a bird-like monster… Why not a teacher who wields a sword to top it off? “Yeah… I can actually imagine that.“ Upon hearing a wicked snicker on her left she turned to her friend. “What?“ Mimi flashed her devilish grin. “Oh I bet you can imagine a lot of things involving Geralt.“ Shia's eyes widened and she felt like a kid that was caught doing something it's not supposed to. “What the…“ a hysterical laugh escaped her lips. “Mimi! What's that supposed to mean again?“ Mimi lay flat on her stomach, propping her head onto her hands and wiggling her bottom seductively. Her grin was not leaving her lips. “Oh come on! Like I did not notice. Nothing escapes my eyes if it comes to that darling! You like him you naughty girl!“ 

Shia blinked several times already drawing breath to deny Mimi's statement. But then she decided otherwise. What's the point in fighting against it all the time. She was fed up with lying and deceiving her best friend. Slowly her lips transformed into a guilty smile and she plopped back onto the bed covering her face with her hands. “I knew it!! I KNEW IT!!“ Mimi laughed out loud, grabbing a pillow and throwing it onto the girl. They both engaged in a pillow fight laughing like children, their hair and clothes getting tousled in the process. “Okay! I surrender! Stop it now Mimi, it was such a rough day… Ugh!“ They both fell down again next to each other into the pillows catching their breath. 

Mimi giggled continuously. “I guess you will laugh at me for the rest of our academy life here huh?“ Mimi turned her head to look into the girl's face, her expression rather serious now. “To make this clear my sweet unclaimed girl, to me there's nothing wrong with that. Hell I would jump on him too if I had the chance! But I know he would never allow that.“ “As if you would! I see how you look at Lucifer and swoon over him all the time! Yeeees… I'm not stupid either!“ Shia wiggled a finger in front of her friends face. Mimi shrugged her shoulders indifferent. “So what? Okay I admit I'm in love with Lucifer. I bet you found out by now anyway. But I would get a taste of Geralt too... And you know if you said yes I would not hesitate to get down with you too sweety. My sexual interests are really diverse to put it mildly.“ Mimi's white teeth flashed brightly as she saw Shia's look on her face. “Didn't expect that huh?“ Shia herself grinned like a cheshire cat. “Honestly I did. You're the most horny being wandering around these halls and your face is easy to read.“ “And you're so easily embarrassed. Your cheeks are red like a strawberry!“ Shia covered her cheeks with her hands, indeed feeling the warmth there. “I guess we just know each other really well by now. And Mimi, I'm so glad I ended up in your room. You are a great friend.“ “I know girl!“ Mimi exclaimed and pulled Shia into a tight hug. “Awwww, come here…“ 

Joy took over the girl's heart. It felt so good to talk about her feelings. She had needed that, badly. And the desire inside of her grew to share everything with Mimi, like she used to with her friends back on earth. She missed them dearly but she could not allow herself to look back. Now she had a demon girl, who she could trust and with who she could share everything that bugged her mind. Finally, after such a long time, she felt at ease and it was as if a huge weight was lifted from her chest.

Mimi loosened their embrace and lay on her side, supporting her head with her arm. Shia did the same while plucking at the blanket with her fingertips. “Alright, give me all the juicy details.“ “Mimi no!“ “Mimi YES!“ Shia sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew her friend just wanted to distract her from what had happened with Seth, and she honestly was so grateful for that. “Fine. I'll never get my sleep today if I keep my mouth shut.“ Then she added with a mysterious undertone. “Tomorrow at 6 in the evening I'm exclusively invited to his office.“ She grinned again from ear to ear, still not sure how she got that far in the first place. 

Mimi gasped “Good Lord, you never cease to surprise me! I tell you, you have no other choice as to become a demon when you graduate! How did you manage to do that?“ Shia told her the whole story. She felt as if it was days ago that she had asked Geralt about some advice for the test, and not just some hours. Mimi snorted again “Wow, he must be truly interested in you.“ “Do you think so? Is it such a big deal? It's just his office. It's not like I'm directly landing in his bed.“ Mimi laughed. “Oh my sweet Unclaimed, sometimes you are so naive... Yes it's just his office but it's connected to his private rooms too. It's like an apartment inside the academy. All the teachers live here, it's not like they have a cute house somewhere in the woods around here.“ She chuckled lowly and smirked, mischief glinting in her eyes. “You only get to see his office if you were naughty, or if you're about to get naughty.“ Shia couldn't help but chuckle herself. “Good because I hope it's the latter.“ 

Mimi was silent and frowning her eyebrows her face now changed to worry. “Sweety...“ she took Shia's hand in hers and sighed, trying to find the right words. “I guess… I guess you already had a few intimate encounters in your earthly life. But this… this is not earth anymore. The men are different here, even more so the demons. And Geralt… I don't know how to say this, but believe me, he's centuries old and therefore quite experienced. I don't think he'll do you any harm, but I guess he's not the one for flowers and butterflies... Just… argh… sweety just be careful okay? And be prepared…“ The sincere concern in Mimi's grey eyes let Shia's heart swell. Nevertheless she was capable of making her own decisions. She was no child anymore. Deep in her heart she knew that it was a dangerous game she was playing and that she truly had to be careful. 

Shia squeezed Mimi's hand. “I appreciate your concern and I'm so grateful for your words. Yet I think I have to make my own experience with that. And what makes you even think I am the one for flowers and butterflies?“ she gave Mimi a challenging look, crooking her head to the side. Mimi laughed, her wings bouncing on her back. “Shia, you have that innocent look in your eyes that says 'Please, don't touch me any more than with the tip of your feather!'“ “Oh, don't make the mistake to judge a book by it's cover.“ Shia exclaimed, laughing along with her friend. Mimi looked at their intertwined hands. “Good. I grant you that point. Just keep in mind what I said.“

They kept on chatting about trivial things for the rest of the evening. Eventually exhaustion got the best of her and after some time Shia felt herself drift off to sleep as Mimi was pointing out each of the numerous tattoos on Lucifer's skin. She did not notice that her friend left her bed and covered her with a soft blanket. And despite the terrifying encounter with Seth she fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of ice-blue eyes and strong arms holding her, protecting her from any harm.


	5. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you start to wonder while reading this chapter: I wrote it before it was revealed in the RC book that the immortals can read each other's minds like Winchesto did with Vicky. So in this story they can't see events that happened in the past of another person by simply looking into their eyes.

[Shia's dress](http://imgur.com/a/VdKYZbb)

* * *

**Geralt's POV**

The hallways were full of students chatting about this and that as they scurried towards their first classes of the day. Some were running around, laughing with their friends and shouting incomprehensible things. 'Hmph! They are so loud! Can't they behave one time like adult beings?' Annoyed Geralt searched his way through the great hall, the fabric of his black cloak fluttering behind him. At least most of the students made way for him. The expression on his face must be so dark, that nobody wanted to stay in his way right now. 

He had not slept well. A huge pile of work on his desk had accompanied him through the night. Assignments that wanted to be written out, essays that needed correction and future lessons that needed to be prepared. But it was not only work that kept him busy. His mind constantly wandered back to yesterday's events. To this honorless moron. Seth… He gritted his teeth, the look on his face becoming even more sinister. Of course this fool directly ran to his daddy, and God knows which fictitious tale he told him. But it caused Seraph Crowley to step in and summon Geralt in the morning to testify about what happened. 

His annoyance grew to new heights as a boy ran past him and shouldered him on his way. He recognized him from his classes, Malcom a hot headed Unclaimed. “Hey! Watch where you're going you… Oh… Uh-oh!“ the boys voice faltered as he saw who he actually spoke to. Geralt slowly turned around and gave him a deathly glare that should send him directly in front of the gates of Hell. “Shit… I'm so sorry… Please don't…“ Geralt cut him off. “Oh stop your babbling and just get out of my sight!“ he said sharply. The boy swallowed hard and backed away quickly. 'You're lucky Malcom. I can't allow myself to throw another student against the wall right now.' 

He went on his way again and upon turning around immediately spotted a head in the crowd, covered in long red locks that cascaded over her back. Shia chatted blithely with her friends, not noticing Geralt as they were crossing the great hall in front of him. Apparently she had slept better than him, her beaming smile lighting up his mood a bit. God, she looked beautiful today... The gold of her feathers stood out from the crowd of mostly black and white blobs. The stunning black dress she wore hugged her curves in the most perfect way, accentuating her long toned legs. Her skin seemed so smooth, like polished marble and he was dying to find out how it would feel in his hands. How her body would melt under his touch when his hands would slowly wander under the hem of her dress, squeezing the flesh of her round hips... Geralt felt his pants under his belt tighten with those lustful thoughts. 'Hrrrmm not now… damn!' It took all his willpower to concentrate and he quickly teared his eyes away from the girl, choosing another way to reach the room where he should meet the others. 

How could this Seth even dare to touch her with his dirty hands? Geralt thought back to how he found them, Seth about to slap her across her innocent face. His anger lit up again, engulfing him like ominous thunder clouds. How could this bastard even dare to harm what was his? Wait a second… His? Was she really his? 'Not yet, but I'm determined to change that.' he thought but he promptly led his mind to the talk he had to endure in a few minutes as he felt his pants tighten again painfully. 'Okay man, get a grip! Are you that desperate?' Yes he was. It was the truth. He yearned for her. For her laugh, for her body, for her touch, for-… 'Argh!!' She was simply intoxicating. He arrived in front of the room where the meeting should take place and he shook his wings a few times, letting his feathers rustle quietly. 'Good. Focus… Here we go.' Taking a deep breath he entered.

“You're late Geralt. As usual…“ the sluggish voice of Seraph Crowley greeted him. “A wonderful morning to you too.“ Geralt said ironically letting his gaze wander over the gathered people. A huge table was dominating the center of the room, Seraph Crowley sitting at the far end at the top whereas the school council, consisting of two angels and two demons, sat to his either sides. One of those demons was Seth's father, Alastor. He looked like his usual arrogant self, his slim nose held high and his sleek white hair contrasting sharply with the blackness of his wings. Seth sat next to him, and Geralt grinned inwardly as he saw his swollen nose, showing a huge variety of red and blue hues. Misselina was there too, rubbing Seth's back in a comforting manner. She was always present when students needed psychological support and it dawned on Geralt that Seth was putting himself in the position of the victim. The last person was Lucifer on the other side of the table to Geralt's right. He was leaning back in the chair, his arms crossed lazily behind his head. The smug smile plastered on his face showed that he was greatly amused by the whole situation. 

“Please, sit down.“ Seraph Crowley suggested. Geralt crossed his arms over his chest. “I prefer to stand... Can we get this over with quickly? I have a huge pile of work to do.“ “I guess your work will have to wait. You broke the nose of one of your students! That's not a matter to sweep under the carpet.“ Geralt grunted in annoyance. “Yes I did, and I regret nothing. This fool…“ he nodded into Seth's direction “… deserved way more than a broken nose for the things he wanted to do to this innocent girl.“ “See! I told you he wants to blame it all on me!“ Seth's voice came out wailingly, seeking pity from the others. Geralt rolled his eyes “Oh wow, quite the actor you are… Maybe that's because you are the sole one to blame here little boy!“ Seth covered his face with his hands theatrically. “No, I didn't do anything wrong!“ he sobbed, his shoulders twitching. Misselina squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Shhh it's ok…“ 

“Seth, please recount once more for everyone what had happened.“ Seraph Crowley demanded. Seth took a few deep breaths and finally nodded his head. “Okay… I… I was on my way back to the dorm after my final lesson, as I heard awful screaming from a girl. I searched around for the source and found Shia and him in a hallway far away from prying eyes…“ Geralt could not believe his ears. “You dirty liar!“ he hissed disgusted. “Let my son tell his story!“ Alastor intervened loudly, his green eyes glaring at Geralt. “Seth, go on.“ he said more calmly, adressing his son. 

Seth tensed up and with wide eyes he looked at everyone gathered, before he started to stammer again. “He… he was pressing the girl against the wall and… his hands roaming under her clothes trying to get them off of her. It… It was clear to me that this happened against her will. And although I knew that Geralt is fa-… far stronger than me I stepped in. I could just not leave Shia to her fate. So I intervened and of course he was anything else than pleased so… so he grabbed me and threw me against the wall with such brutality. I… I was in so much pain! But I knew I had saved Shia from his filthy hands. Shepha knows what he would have done to this poor girl if I did not miraculously walk by. I just don't… I can't imagine it! And then Lucifer appeared and Geralt immediately turned me into the culprit.“ Seth covered his face again now clearly sobbing and his voice breaking. “I ju-…just wanted to save her!“ 

A low chuckle let everyone turn their heads. Geralt could not help himself, the ridiculousness of the situation letting him laugh out amused. One thing was sure about Seth, he in fact was a good actor. “I doubt that this is a funny matter! You molested a girl, then injured my son and now you are laughing? Do you have any shame?“ Alastor exclaimed enraged, piercing him with a furious glare. Geralt wiped over his face with one hand, his chuckle dying down gradually. “Yes… Yes indeed this is the most funny thing that had happened to me in over six hundred years.“ 

He shifted his gaze to Seraph Crowley and the other members of the council. “You don't believe this ridiculous act, do you?“ Seraph Crowley straightened up in his chair and folded his hands in front of him on the table. “Geralt, I don't know yet what to believe or not. Would you be so kind as to describe your point of view?“ Geralt snorted looking annoyed at the ceiling and back again to the others. “Fine, I'll make this short... It was the exact opposite of what this fucking bastard told you right now!“ 

Misselina gasped out loud. “Geralt!“ she chided shaking her head. “Come on! Do you really think I would be this stupid to do something like that in broad daylight? Read his energy! He is clearly hiding his true self behind this facade.“ “Well, you truly are the master in energy reading here. But you could also tell us anything and be misleading us…“ Maalik, a dark skinned angel of the council spoke up. Alastor leaned forward in his chair, his voice cold and dry. “And maybe no one trusts you anymore if you constantly conceal your energy like you do all the time.“ “Oh wow. Now I'm the big bad guy just because I don't want to run around like an open book to anyone.“ Geralt turned to Lucifer who was still sitting relaxed in his chair. “Don't you want to say something?“ Lucifer looked at him indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. “What should I say? I don't even know why I'm here.“ Anger started to multiply inside of Geralt. Was the whole universe now turning against him? “You are a witness. You found us there.“ Geralt said enraged, gradually loosing his patience. “Oh no, I won't sit in the wasps' nest! The only thing I can say is that I indeed found Shia, Seth and you there in the hallway, but everything seemed to be over at that time.“ He rubbed his chin pretending to think. “Oh and I can confirm that Seth was in horrible pain. He wailed like a pussy.“ Lucifer grinned from ear to ear, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

Seth spoke up again. “Because it hurt like hell! He was so brutal! I stood no chance against him and he used that to his advance. Poor Shia. I hope he did not treat her the way he handled me.“ Geralt finally lost it. How could he have this amount of impertinence. Never had a student dared to confront him in this way, much less tricking him into a situation like this. His rage even flared up tenfold upon hearing her name out of Seth's mouth, engulfing his mind in dark clouds. He was not able to fully contain his energy anymore. Ice blue flashed before his eyes and his rage found an outlet, sending crackling lightning throughout the whole room. Furious he slammed a fist on the table, his voice echoing like thunder. “You dirty liar! Don't you dare speak out her name once more! You are truly pathetic to not stand up for your own fateful decisions.“ Everyone looked at him in shock. Misselina covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. 

“ENOUGH!“ Seraph Crowley shouted. “Are you out of your damn mind? Compose yourself immediately.“ Alastor added smugly “And why are you even that angry if you say you're not guilty? I bet attack is the best form of defense.“ Geralt pinchend his nose squeezing his eyes shut, desperately trying to contain his energy again, that was crackling over his skin like blue streaks. He knew it was no use to burst out like that, however his emotions especially regarding Shia got the best of him. Upon hearing Seth's disrespectful voice again he clenched his teeth. “If I may add, we have an open case of cold blooded murder here. Who knows? Maybe Laura was too loud as Geralt tried to-…“ “Seth!“ his father interrupted him sharply. “Don't carry this too far!“ 

Finally Geralt managed to hide his energy again under it's veil of nothingness, but his fingers trembled as his anger was still raging through his veins. “Great! I am a rapist, a murderer… What else do you accuse me of? Maybe I also helped Satan's prisoner escape and sicced the subantra onto my students?“ His voice was dripping of sarcasm. “Did anybody in here maybe… just maybe have the glorious idea to ask the victim herself about who did what to her?“ “What's the use in that?“ Seth asked raising his eyebrows. “I bet you threatened her to keep her mouth shut. The poor thing must be frightened to death by someone like you!“ 

Seraph Crowley slammed his hands flat on the table and everybody shut up at once. “Enough of this banter. I see, this leads to nothing. Of course the council and I will hear what Shia has to say to that matter. But first she has to face some tests in different classes, including yours in energy reading tomorrow.“ he gestured lazily towards Geralt. “I will not confront her with that matter before she has successfully passed them. Seth you won't attend any classes until this is solved so you won't cross ways with Shia.“ Geralt snorted. “And I? Will you also ground me?“ Seraph Crowley looked at him wearily with his greyish-blue eyes. “Of course not. I can't afford to lose your competence as a teacher in times of exams. But you will be watched by two guardians when giving classes and moving around in the academy.“ 

Lucifer let out a sardonic laugh. “Seraph Crowley, is that really necessary?“ Misselina asked with her smooth pleading voice. Geralt just stood there speechless. Great! On top of everything he had to deal with two guardians following him around like puppies. Plenty of gossip for everyone to whisper about… “Are you serious?“ he asked, throwing a menacing look at the principal. “I'm dead serious Geralt. Don't question my decisions! This meeting is over.“ He felt his lip twitching and his energy dangerously sizzling through his veins again. The smug smile of Alastor and his intolerable brat of a son gave him the rest. He could not bear any of this for another second. Abruptly turning around Geralt strode towards the door, slamming it shut loudly behind him. He needed a distraction. 'I guess a glass of Wigna before classes will be the least of my problems right now.'


	6. Focus

[Shia's outfit](http://imgur.com/a/d6YDHuQ)

[Song 1](https://youtu.be/1k8craCGpgs) (You know when you need it)

[Song 2](https://youtu.be/ru0K8uYEZWw)

* * *

**Shia's POV**

Wandering through the halls of the academy on the way to Geralt's office, Shia grew more and more nervous. The rollercoaster of her emotions was so tiring. One moment she felt bold and ready for anything to come, the other like now with every footstep closer to her destination she felt this exact boldness seeping out of her body again. 

The girl fumbled nervously with the hem of her skirt. Mimi insisted on helping her picking her outfit for the evening although she had repeated multiple times that she'd manage alone. In the end the mirror showed her in a short black skirt that accentuated her waist and a burgundy top that harmonized perfectly with her red locks. “Tempting, but not too desperate.“ Mimi had commented on it with a sly smirk. However what seemed like the perfect choice a moment ago in her room, appeared ridiculous to her now. 'Get a grip Shia! You look good. It's not like you're going to a contest.' she thought, trying to cheer herself on and forcing the carousel in her mind to finally stop. 

A few minutes later she entered the corridor to Geralt's office, perfectly remembering the way. A couple of weeks ago she was here for the first time, as she had helped him alongside with Sammy, carrying a huge pile of books and ancient parchment rolls that he had needed for a lesson. The girl arrived in front of the massive wooden door, which had beautiful intricate carvings all over it. She assumed it showed the great war between angels and demons aeons ago, a beautiful disorder of figures, wings, flames and clouds. And she felt like this depiction reflected her inner turmoil right now perfectly. 

She gingerly ran her fingertips over the wings of a demon, feeling her heart drum strongly against her ribs. 'Oh my… I'm so close now.' The tingling sensation in her stomach was back again, making her feel like she was carried by clouds. The whole day her nervousness grew more and more and she had to try really hard to hide it all from her friends and to properly concentrate on the two tests she had to pass earlier. But now she was finally here and the anticipation of what awaited her behind those doors grew to immense heights. 

Taking a last deep breath, trying to steady her fluttering heart, she balled her hand to a fist to knock. But suddenly the girl froze as she realized that some kind of music was playing inside. Shia leaned in closer and listened carefully. 

'Just a smalltown girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere...' 

Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the text. It seemed so familiar... Her memories were hidden like by a dense fog, scraps of images rising to the surface and disappearing again behind thick clouds before having a chance to become clearly visible. Shia squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to cling to one of those images. 

'Streetlights, People. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night.' 

As the chorus started again recognition hit her like a brick. She remembered this exact song blaring on full volume out of the speakers of her car back on earth. A warm summer afternoon. Her closest friends Amy and Larissa. A strong wind blowing through the rolled down windows, ruffling their hair wildly. Their voices hoarse from shouting the text to the tune. Laughing. Carelessness... 

'Don't stop believin'. Hold on to the feelin'.' 

The images flew by like she was watching a movie and the memory of this wonderful moment from her teenage years filled her heart with warmth. She smiled to herself, not believing that the first time she would hear music from earth in the academy would be in Geralt's office. With a new strength building up inside of her she finally knocked confidently on the door. Not a second passed by as Geralt's voice sounded over the guitar solo playing in the background. “Come in.“

The girl was immediately greeted by the smell of old books, a faint whiff of ink and… him. Of course. This appealing mixture filled her nostrils and made her head swim a little. She closed the door behind her with a click and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Geralt sitting at his large wooden desk at the other end of the huge room. “Good evening Shia.“ he said, looking up from a lot of papers, scattered in front of him. “Good evening.“ she replied, frowning upon the slight shiver in her voice. 

The girl took a few more steps into the room, taking in her surroundings. The walls were covered in large shelves, holding a vast variety of books in all shapes and sizes. In between stood a few showcases with what she assumed to be rare artefacts and antiques, which she had never seen before and which use remained unknown to her. The only thing Shia recognized was a little translator, the exact same one like Sammy had stolen from Angel Fencios office. Behind Geralt and his desk large windows extended far up to the ceiling, letting the late afternoon sun shine into every corner, highlighting piles of books, papers and various furniture. To her right there stood an old leather chair and an antique couch with a little table next to it on a hand-woven rug. A huge detailed fireplace carved out of stone dominated the wall behind the furniture and a few fern-like plants with big green leaves stood in several places, blending perfectly into the scenery. The room almost had the appearance of a cozy living room inside a huge library. Little dust particles danced idly in the bright orange rays of the sun, adding to the slightly chaotic vibe of the room. It was not messy. Rather a beautiful chaos. 

The girl's eyes finally rested on Geralt himself. His cloak was hung over his chair behind him, leaving him only in his simple black shirt. Shia realized she had never seen him like this and she let her gaze wander discreetly over his broad shoulders and down his toned arms that lay on the surface of the desk. He held a quill in his right hand and Shia was bound to notice the nice colours of the long curved feather. A deep black melted into red and a tinge of dark purple. It was definitely the feather of a demon, but clearly not his. As the sun shone onto the feather in a certain angle, she noticed another tiny feather attached at the bottom of the quill. It was black like his own, but just so small... He wrote a last note onto the paper in front of him and put the quill back into it's holder before standing up. As if to shake off some tension, Geralt stretched his wings wide to either side of him, blocking temporarily the rays of sunlight from the windows with their great expanse. He cast a huge shadow, shading the whole office into darkness, before he folded them on his back again.

The tune of the song still waved through the air and Shia looked around to see where it came from. And there it was. Between all the ancient and nostalgic stuff she spotted a very modern silver iPod on a docking station with speakers, sitting on a chest of drawers. She had never expected to see a device like this again. Over the months she has gotten used to her new antiquated surroundings, making peace with the fact to say goodbye to the comfort of using electricity. 

Shia stiffled a giggle and cocked an eyebrow at her teacher. Her answer was a smirk and a questioning “Hmmmh?“ The girl pointed at the iPod. “I never thought I would see something like this in your possession.“ Geralt walked slowly around his desk. “What? Is an immortal not allowed to listen to some music? Humans on earth have created good stuff down there. Well, some of it. It's getting worse over the years...“ Shia still reveled in her good memories. “It's just… Hearing that melody I remember some good times I had with friends-…“ she stopped abruptly scolding herself in her mind. 'Damn Shia, can you think before speaking one time?' Geralt looked at her, his smirk leaving his lips. “You know that you should not remember anything from your earthly life by now. Did you take the medicine that was given to you?“ The girl pursed her lips and folded her hands behind her back. “Yes, of course.“ Geralt looked to the ground, taking a step towards her and then looking up into her face, smirking again. “Certainly you did.“ It was clear he saw through her lie and that it was in no way possible to fool this man. Meanwhile the next song started playing. 

'I got this feeling inside my bones.   
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on…' 

Shia couldn't help but to snort. Now she immediately recognized the high voice of Justin Timberlake coming out of the speakers. 

'Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance.   
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you.   
So just dance, dance, dance, come on.'

Pressing her lips together the girl tried to suppress her laughter, but to no avail. Covering her mouth with her hand she let out a hearty laugh. The contrast of the always gloomy and stern Geralt to this happy song was too hilarious. She just couldn't draw a connection there. “You Unclaimed are sometimes so narrow minded. You think too much in stereotypes, assuming all the angels are playing the harp and all demons bang their head to some kind of death metal.“ 

Shia finally lost it, tears forming in her eyes and her whole body shaking from laughter. “Please… Please don't do that or…or I will die right here on the spot!“ She managed to stutter out in between giggles. Her melodic laugh echoed through the room and Geralt finally smiled and let out a laugh himself. It was genuine and sincere and it touched his eyes where little sparkles of joy danced through the icy blue. A laugh Shia had never witnessed from him until now and she was sure he showed only on rare occasions. “Well if that's the case I will pull myself together and won't show you my masterpiece of this performance.“ Still smiling he went up to the chest of drawers and turned the music off. The room was immediately wrapped in silence, only disturbed by a panting Shia, who wiped away the tears from her eyes, her laughter gradually dying down. 

“I see you processed yesterday's events rather good. How is your wrist?“ Geralt asked as he leaned onto the edge of his desk, placing his hands on either side of him for support. The girl cleared her throat, swallowing hard. Of course she had not forgotten about Seth and what he had done to her. But she came to the conclusion that it was no use to drown in self-pity and desperation. Geralt was right about what he had said to her after the incident. She was stronger than she believed to be at the moment and she wanted to learn how to face her fear and take down her enemies. She wanted to be able to defend herself in the future. She wished to be strong and fierce. 

“It still hurts a bit but I'm fine overall. I wanted to thank you again for saving me yesterday. I don't want to know how it would have ended for me otherwise. Does he face expulsion now? And I hope the fact that you broke his nose will not have any consequences for you. I know that you do things differently in this world but on earth something like this would have ended badly for the teacher.“ Geralt sighed deeply. “Well, regarding this our worlds don't differ that much... I had a nice talk with the school council in the morning. Seth puts himself in the role of the victim. He says I was the one who wanted to molest you.“ Shia's eyes widened in disbelief. “He… what? No! Why is nobody asking me about that matter? I can tell them the truth!“ 

“Seraph Crowley will hear what you have to say, but first he wants you to pass all the tests ahead of you and don't get distracted from that. So be prepared. Until then Seth is grounded and I am being watched by two guardians.“ His face took on a grim expression as he mentioned that. “Guardians?“ She asked, feeling a pang of guilt in her heart. “Like police officers from earth?“ “Yes, you can compare them to that. They are either angels or demons, usually summoned to watch over somebody or to make further investigations. They are also sent on missions for various reasons. The guardians are the ones who get their hands dirty for you.“ Upon hearing this Shia's heart sank. First Andy who was excluded from the Flying Tournament and now Geralt who had to face consequences because of her. It was not fair. “Where are they now?“ Shia asked, glancing into every corner of the room, expecting to see one of those guardians hiding discreetly behind a bookshelf. “They'll only follow me to lessons and when I'm moving around in the academy. Hmpf… They're lucky, because if they would set one foot into my rooms they would face a hard wall like dear Seth…“ His face was so dead serious, it was clear to Shia that he was quite displeased with the whole situation. 

“I can't believe this...“ she said quietly, shame and guilt gnawing at her soul. “I'm so sorry you have this trouble because of me. You wanted to help and now you're the target yourself… I swear, I'll do everything to rectify this.“ Geralt just shook his head. “You are not responsible for the harm others want to do to you. But I am conscious of my actions. I'll deal with it, don't worry. And I'll never allow this bastard to lay a finger on you ever again. That's what I swear.“ Shia lifted her head and looked into his eyes that reflected the sincerity about his words. The little flame was back again inside of her and settled into her stomach, warming her soul. 'Does he care about me that much? Or does he just say this because it has to be said?' She did not know. The energy that really came in handy to understand things like that remained hidden to her. He was a mystery and the more she tried to get through to his energy, the more it retreated into nothingness. It was a strange feeling, like she stared into a pitch black void, her eyes not being able to grasp onto anything. She had once again to rely on her instincts as a human being.

The girl threw her hair back over her shoulder and massaged her neck slowly, searching for the right words to say. “I am... so grateful for your concern about me. Really, this gives me the feeling of security I need right now after experiencing what this maniac is capable of. But please… even if Seth deserves it, don't crush any more of his bones. I don't want you to be in even more trouble because of me.“ Geralt took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest again. Shia's eyes flickered to his upper body, how the fabric of his shirt stretched over his biceps and his chest. She could not help herself but to imagine how those muscled arms held her firmly, pressing her against his strong body... Was it getting warmer inside his office? Yes, she definitely felt the temperature increasing a few degrees. 

“I can't guarantee that.“ he simply said, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. Shia snapped back form her daydreaming. Has he even heard what she had said? “Geralt, I'm serious! No more breaking bones ok? You're good with words so use that.“ “Hmmm…“ His hum rumbled through his chest as he pretended to think. “Not even a tiny concussion? A few bruises…?“ Shia blinked several times. “What? No!… Geralt!“ she chided. His smile grew even wider and he seemed greatly amused by her reaction. “I like that. The way you say my name. Say it again…“ His voice was low, seductive even, and his eyes glinted playfully with mischief. The girl finally caught on to his game, the flame inside of her belly flaring up. 'Oh so that's how you want to play now. Teasing the naive little girl… Good, let's play.' She thought, feeling her boldness growing bigger than ever before. Wrapping a long strand of her red hair around her finger she looked him up and down with a smirk. “Maybe I will…“ she said slowly “But only if you're good and give me your experienced advice in energy reading. The reason why I initially came here in the first place.“ 

He laughed amused, a smug smile playing over his lips and the girl thought she was going to melt into the floor. Right here she could see through his inapproachable facade he kept during giving lessons and this playful side of him made him even more attractive. Geralt lowered his hands into his lap and nodded. “Fine, that's a deal then... Why don't we start with you telling me what you need to know? You're really good at energy reading, what you're simply lacking is practice and experience outside of lessons.“ Shia paced a few steps in front of him, stretching her wings a bit. “Well… I can't be that good since I never get a glance of your energy. Sometimes I think you don't even have any.“ He chuckled again “That, my dear, is because I am capable of concealing my energy and hiding it from curious minds like yours.“ Shia stopped in front of him again, looking at her teacher incredulously. “Really?… That is even possible?“ “Yes of course. But it is not well respected among angels and demons. We often rely on each others energies. While sensing it we know what kind of person stands in front of us. It's a matter of trust and respect. But you are far from learning to conceal it. First you have to fully understand your own energy inside your soul with all it's various facets before being able to hide it all away.“ 

The girl tensed up. Slowly the thoughts in her mind clicked together like pieces of a puzzle. He could hide his energy. She could not. She was an open book to anyone with the right abilities. And he… he was experienced and probably he knew. Yes of course! Her eyes widened as the realization struck her like a slap across the face. He could sense her feelings towards him, her deep admiration and intimate desires. Probably for all those weeks she was attending his classes now… Embarrassment flowed through her whole body, poisoning her every cell and heating up her whole system. She felt her cheeks flushing red and there was nothing in the world she could do about that. 'He knows it… You're so stupid Shia! How could you be so naive and blind? What am I even doing here?' Suddenly the walls of his office seemed to close in on her. Panic clenched down on her throat and she had difficulties to breathe. And she bet he could even sense that too. The girl swallowed hard. She needed fresh air and to get out of this situation.

Shia finally found the strength to act and shook her head violently upon stammering “I'm... I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I... I can't do this...“. She dropped her head low, trying to avert his penetrating gaze and turned around abruply to leave his office. Almost reaching the door she heared him speak up. “I'm disappointed.“ ... The girl stopped in her tracks, her fingertips barely touching the cold handle of the door. “What?“ she whispered surprised. “I think you heard me perfectly good.“ His voice was calm but Shia was bound to notice the mocking undertone in it. 

She slowly turned around her hand dropping from the doorhandle looking shyly up at him. He sighed “I thought you had more guts, especially after getting to know your mother. But I have to admit I was terribly wrong.“ He looked at her with a challenging expression and a second later turned his attention to his desk to sift through some papers. Shia still stood frozen in the same spot, anger starting to well inside of her. How could he? How could he have the insolence to compare her to her mother. Like everyone else who wanted to hurt her. This always made her feel like she was not good enough. Like she had to be as good as her mother to even be worth talking to. As if she was not a respectable being on her own. 

Without looking up from his papers he asked “Are you still there? If you have nothing more to say I suggest you don't occupy my precious time anymore.“ Flipping a page he added “You're dismissed.“ The anger inside of the girl flared up as if he had poured oil to the fire with his words. No! She would not let him get away with this. She would not back away now that she came this far. She wanted to be respected as Shia Walker and not as a copy of her mother. She had her own strengths and abilities and she would just show him those.

Her anger multiplied and triggered her courage. She rolled back her shoulders and with confident strides closed the distance between them. With a sharp movement she snatched the papers from his hands hearing a tearing sound. But she did not care and tossed them back onto the desk. Lifting her chin high she looked up at him hissing “I have the guts. More than you think. And you show me how to improve my skills even better. Now.“ Geralt looked at her incredulously, the little piece of paper that remained in his hand, slowly gliding through his fingers and falling silently to the ground. After a few seconds his expression changed from surprise to appreciation and his lips curled up into a sly smile. “Well, I think I hit a nerve there, huh? Anyway that's what I want to hear. But no need to rip apart the work of your fellow classmates.“ The girl glanced back at the crumpled papers on the desk and immediately recognized the sloppy handwriting on it. It was Andy's. 

Shia swallowed and only then realized how close she stood to Geralt, the tips of their wings touching each other. She inhaled his scent, so manly and fresh like the crisp air of a cool winter morning, but with an unearthly and deep exotic nuance to it. He was a demon, through and through and he emanated this fact with every single pore. The girl followed the features of his face with her eyes… his cheekbones, the sharp jawline, the little wrinkles around his lips that formed while he still smirked at her. She noticed a small scar on his chin, barely visible, and the temptation to trace this fine line of lighter skin with her fingertips grew intense. She felt herself being drawn to him even closer. Like he was the center of gravity and she was tumbling along not able to defy the laws of physics. It made her head swim. Shia finally teared herself away from him and his intoxicating smell and took several steps back, hiding her hands behind her back as if this would prevent her from causing further damage.

Crooking his head to the side Geralt looked at her for a few seconds before straightening up. “Good I think we're clear now. Let's see what you are capable of.“ He stretched his hands towards her, his palms facing up. “Lay your hands in mine. As you know it is easier when touching each other.“ Shia did not hesitate this time. She cast all her anxiety and doubts aside, leaving space for her strength and willpower and her deep desire to feel his touch. She confidently closed the distance between them again, and looking into his eyes, lay her hands in his. 

Immediately she felt a jolt racing through her nerves and the little flame in her stomach jumping to her core. His hands were warm but dry and as he wrapped his fingers around her's holding them tightly her skin prickled pleasantly. “And now try to break through the wall I'm maintaining around my energy. I will loosen it a bit, otherwise this will probably never work.“ Shia continued to look at him, expecting him to say more. But he just smirked again and remained silent. She somehow grew annoyed now “That's all? No precious advise? Nothing else?“ “No I won't give you any more. Better said… I can't. Like every energy is unique, you have to find your own way with yours to break through to me. I'm just here as your target to practice. I can only tell you to concentrate. And don't get distracted…“ his smirk grew even wider, the spark that flickered through his ice-blue eyes being more prominent than ever. Shia pressed her lips together. Oh he loved to tease and enjoyed this way too much… 'I'll show you!' she thought, closing her eyes so she would not be influenced by his intent gaze, that made her weak in the knees.

The girl tried to concentrate, shaking off her own turmoil of emotions. She took a deep breath and feeling Geralt's fingers around her's and the presence of his body in front of her, she tried to sense his inner soul, that was hidden by high walls of nothingness. The seconds ticked by, the room plunged into silence and she could only hear Geralt's even and deep breathing... Nothing. The pitch black void gaped at her, like a black hole in space, swallowing every light and giving nothing to any of her senses. Shia sighed annoyed, opening her eyes again and shaking her head. “I can't. There's just… nothing at all. It's like you're swallowed by a black hole.“ Geralt furrowed his brows. “You're giving up too soon. I know you can do it. Give yourself more time and try a different way... But it's interesting. I never knew how I look like to others while concealing my energy.“ Shia dropped her gaze to their hands, shifting her fingers a bit into another position. “It's like… you're not even there. If I could not feel you physically, I would think you were gone.“ 

Lowering his gaze too, Geralt slowly stroked with his thumbs over the smooth back of the girl's hands. “Should I tell you what I can feel? Maybe you can understand better and find your path more easily hearing that.“ Shia looked up at him, their eyes meeting again and just nodded. He did not have to think long before the words fell from his lips. “I can see bright colours. Gold, purple, red... But they are constantly blending into one another, like smoke or flowing water, creating new sparkling hues and nuances. I can feel a pure soul, graced with innocence and truly wholehearted. But on the same level witty and cunning. I can sense sorrow and pity for the dear ones you had to leave behind. Your father… His image is engraved into your soul like a mural. But there's determination. You see your new life as a chance… a new start. You don't want this opportunity to be for nothing. I can feel hope. I assume it's about the chance to see your mother again one day. And then you harbour a certain strength inside of you. A source of power that is somehow hidden. Like it's lying underneath, or better, buried deep under a surface which it can't break through. I'm honest when I say I never witnessed anything as strange like that in another energy... And finally I can feel unflawed affection. Fierce, passionate and sincere. Your heart is capable of love, and you have a lot to give. And believe me, not everyone's soul is blessed with this pristine form of love like yours.“

Shia just stared at the man in front of her, speechless. She drew breath a few times to say something but the words never got out. The colours of her energy were familiar to her. Mimi had pointed out numerous times how the gold of her energy matched perfectly with the colour of her wings. But beyond that, she knew nothing of the source of power inside of her. Finally the girl's brain had processed all this information and she found her words again. “I am… I am speechless. I never knew one can read that much in a person's energy.“ Geralt chuckled “Not everyone can. It takes decades of practice to get a reading to that extend. But don't worry, neither of your friends is able to do that.“ “But I want to be able to do that. It's incredible!“ the girl stated. “You're on your best way to it if you keep up being that determined. So... try again on me. I know I'm hard to read, but find your own unique path, and maybe you'll get a glimpse of my energy.“

Shia wiggled her fingers a bit to loosen the tension in her muscles and shifted their hands so that she was the one holding his. She was resolved to be successful this time, wanting to see and feel Geralt's energy and thus learning more about him. This time, instead of just waiting for something to happen, she reached out with her own energy, actively following the path of Geralt's fingers and arms until she was greeted by the void again. She let her colourful golden waves flow into the darkness, but without pressure or force. Her energy just flowed freely, embracing the nothingness and searching in the pitch black for something to hold on to, for a glimpse of his soul. A few moments passed and Shia furrowed her eyebrows trying to concentrate, relying only on her sense of feeling. 

And finally… A spark flashed in the darkness. Like someone was trying to consistently ignite a lighter. The girl held on to those sparks so they would not slip away again into the gaping darkness. She gripped Geralt's hands tighter involuntarily, pushing her own energy a little further. And then those sparks exploded before her inner eye, like lightning crackling through the raging clouds of a thunderstorm. She could see all different shades of blue mixing together and creating jagged streaks that were pulsing with bright light, the flashes blinding her over and over again. And gradually Shia could read a few informations in this blueish storm of his energy. She felt his experience and the immense power flowing through his veins. A power that was not there from the beginning, but rather was carved and shaped in endless years of exhausting training and dedication to the craft. The girl could feel a hard shell, like unbreachable walls he had built centuries ago around his soul. She knew there was lying something beyond this shell, but her abilities did not allow her to go any further. And then slowly there emerged another feeling… looming over everything else like a giant shadow. Shia did not believe her senses but she could clearly feel deep sorrow and great pain. Not physically, but mentally. The intensity grew stronger, swallowing almost everything good in his soul, and it influenced her own heart, making it ache painfully like never before. Shia could not see the reason behind his sorrow and she thought it was for the better. Trying to concentrate on something else, she pushed all the negativity aside and let the tendrils of her energy reach out again. But she felt that her abilities reached her limit. The last things she could sense were a quick glimpse at vigor, astuteness and courage, before her strength left her and she was pushed out of this surreal universe.

The silence still hung heavy between them as Shia mentally returned to the room and slowly gathered here senses. Her eyes still closed, a huge smile spread across her face. She did it! She was able to get a reading of his energy and a glimpse at the nuances of his soul. A feeling of joy overwhelmed her. She had never believed she would actually be able to do that, yet she had managed. “And? Could you sense anything?“ Geralt asked carefully as he felt that she was back again. Shia did not know what overcame her, maybe it was the adrenaline or the thrill about what she had just achieved, but she felt playful. Opening her eyes she looked up at him with an impish smile on her lips and simply said “No.“ His eyes locked with her's, and with this close proximity they looked like two crystals, the clear blue shining bright into her own.

With a swift movement Geralt brought Shia's hands behind her back, intertwining their fingers in the process and pulling her smoothly against his body. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise but quickly melted into his embrace as he lowered his head to her neck. He trailed his nose up over her skin until she felt his breath hot on her ear. “What about now? Still nothing?“ His deep raspy voice sent shivers through her whole body and as his lips grazed her earlobe Shia caught fire. Her mind almost stopped working as her heartbeat picked up pace. She pressed herself against his strong chest, feeling his own heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt, and inhaled his captivating smell in the crook of his neck. It was all she had ever dreamed of and yet it was too little. Her mind was all over the place and she struggled to bring the scattered pieces back together. After breathing in a few more times she finally whispered “Yes. I feel you.“

Geralt tightened his grip on her fingers while his lips grazed along the girl's jawline. Her mind went blank from the tension, and the combination of his closeness, his scent and his touch made her head swim and her body tingle with pleasure. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and she held her breath in anticipation. In the next second his lips found her's, brushing lightly against them and Shia's mind exploded into a million pieces. His kiss was slow and cautious and she understood he was waiting for her consent. As she found her ability to breathe again, she reciprocated his kiss, their lips merging slowly together, moving sensually, studying… As if it was meant to be, their lips parted simultaneously and as their tongues grazed against each other, light sparks danced before her eyes, sending a jolt of electricity through her nerves straight to her core. His left hand loosened the grip on her fingers and trailed up over her back to the nape of her neck. He took hold of her hair there, tilting her head slightly, holding her in place. Shia felt he was obviously restraining himself, his movements so cautious and sensual while his whole body was tense. Her free hand clung to his shirt, gripping the fabric tightly and as their tongues continuously explored each other, the flame in her core flared up high, heat raging through her veins and feeding her energy, that was swirling around her soul. She relished this feeling, yet she wanted more… more of his touch, more of him. A low moan escaped her lips and this was the moment he lost his self-control.

Drawing back a bit they both drew breath but in the next moment their lips crashed together again, the kiss deeper than before, desire and passion flaring up. With a groan he grabbed her by the waist, turning her around and walking her back until she bumped into the hard wood of his desk. A jingling sound was heard from the impact, but nobody cared. Geralt reluctantly let go of the girl's lips and reached around her to wipe everything from his desk with a single movement of his arm. Papers, books, an inkpot… it all scattered to the floor into a chaotic heap. Turning back to her, he looked deep into her eyes, lifting her by the waist and placing her onto the desk in front of him. Her short skirt rode further up and she felt the cool surface of the wood on the back of her legs making her shiver. Geralt let his hands wander up her thighs under the hem of her skirt and he roughly grabbed the flesh of her hips, pulling her further towards the edge and positioning himself between her legs. 

Their lips found each other again, passionately kissing, feeling, tasting… The girl bit softly into his lower lip and she could feel his smile, appreciating her boldness. Wanting to close the distance between them as much as possible, Shia leaned against his body, but it was not enough. Almost impatiently her hands pulled at the shirt, that was tucked inside his pants and simultaneously he did the same with her's. Their kiss transformed into a chuckle. “Ladies first.“ Geralt said quietly and Shia obediently raised her arms for him to take her shirt off. His own followed soon after, landing unnoted among the chaos on the floor. He wanted to kiss her again, but she held him back, placing her fingers onto his mouth. “Not so fast.“ she whispered with a grin. She wanted to explore first, see and feel his body, now that they were this close. A hum rumbled through his chest and he kissed her fingertips lightly, while his hands roamed over her hips, her waist and her stomach. Shia struggled to concentrate, but let her gaze wander down his torso. With both her hands she stroked through the hair on his chest in delight, letting her fingers wander further down over his hot skin. He watched her face intently as her hands reached his well defined abs, feeling the curvature of every perfect muscle there. On his right side, just under his ribcage she noticed a long scar, that almost reached as far as to his back. She felt the hard scarred skin carefully with her fingertips, but she had no time to think about the cause of it, as Geralt placed his hand again into the nape of her neck. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head up and looked deep into her eyes before claiming her lips again. 

This time Shia could suddenly feel a vision of his energy, like he had broken down those walls standing around his soul. The blue streaks flashed before her eyes and conveyed burning desire, passion and his craving for her. Yet above it all there stood sincere affection. Shia deepened the kiss, giving all those emotions back to him, and her own energy flowed in colourful waves from her soul. Geralt quickly got rid of her bra with skilled fingers, stripping it off and revealing her plump breasts. Their bodys melted together and upon feeling his hot skin on her own, Shia felt her desire pooling between her legs, the heat becoming almost unbearable. 

Moans and panting filled the silence of the office that had gone dark by now, only illuminated by the soft light of the moon shining through the windows. They parted again, both panting for air and Geralt yanked the girl's head back, trailing his lips over her neck, kissing, sucking, biting… “Aaah, Geralt!“ she moaned loudly as he found her sweet spot and she involuntarily fulfilled their deal from earlier. His aroused growl sent a jolt of electricity through her nerves, her stomach twisting from pleasure and her own energy blinding her for a second. He made her feel good, oh so good and with a smile on her swollen lips she let herself sink back onto his desk, spreading her wings to either side and the red curls of her hair cascading all over the wooden surface. She wanted to give herself to this man, she wanted to completely surrender to his passion and burst into flames under his touch. 

“What a marvelous sight.“ His deep smooth voice sent shivers through her body, only adding to her aroused state. He stripped her from her skirt, sliding it slowly down her legs leaving her only in a lacy red panty. She breathed out a soft sigh as his hands wandered up her thighs, hips and stomach, reaching her breasts and caressing her pink nipples. The roughness of his hands felt heavenly good against her soft tender skin, and she arched into his touch, writhing her body in the light of the moon. He leaned in, looming over her and she bit her lip as she looked into his ice-blue eyes, that shone prominent with his lust. She felt his hardness against her leg as he left steamy kisses on her lips, trailing down over her neck to her breasts. Grabbing her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her skin, he let his tongue slide over her hardened nipple, sucking it in between his lips and sending the waves of her blazing energy into every cell of her heated body. Shia moaned out loud, gasping for air and she thought her own energy would swallow her on the spot. 

Recoiling sharply, Geralt straightened up again, letting his gaze wander over the girl's trembling form on the desk. Shia immediately missed his touch, leaving her only with the want for more. She waited for him to return to her, but nothing happened... Opening her eyes, she propped herself up to see him heavily breathing in front of her, his fingers lightly caressing over the lace of her underwear. “What… What happened?“ she whispered confused, placing her hand on his cheek and searching for his eyes. “You're not ready.“ he simply stated, the blue of his eyes being shadowed by worry. “I don't understand. What… Geralt can't you feel it? I'm more than ready for this. For you…“ He swallowed, lifting his hand to let his thumb slide over her red lips and shaking his head slightly. His voice was a mere whisper. “I… I could simply destroy you. Scarring you for the rest of your immortal life. But… I don't want that. I can't do this to you.“ The girl nibbled at his thumb, her mind still clouded with desire. “What if I want you to destroy me?“ He let his finger slide between her lips and she greeted it eagerly with her tongue. His hardness inside his pants throbbed impatiently against her leg and his breath grew erratic. “Damn Shia… You… You don't know what you're talking about. You're not able to control your energy in this state. It's fragile and this is dangerous for either of us. Believe me, please…“ His thumb slid from her mouth again, caressing her cheek and Shia's heart skipped a beat upon seeing his honest concern in his eyes. She understood. Her energy was raging through her body like a stormy sea, almost drowning her with it's sheer power. Yet she wanted this so badly. She was so desperate for his touch, it was almost pathetic, but she could not help her feelings. Her fingers slid through his dark smooth hair, and she placed light kisses onto his lips whispering in between. “Please… Teach me… I want to learn. Geralt, please…“ He responded to her kisses, groaning quietly and she could feel his own desperation and need in his energy. “I'll give you a glimpse of what to come in the future. But try to contain your power. Channel it… Can you do that for me?“ Shia nodded eagerly and with a moan their lips crashed together again, leaving almost no space for air. 

He roughly grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up into his arms as if she was light like a feather, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked around the desk and placed her onto soft pillows. Shia looked around confused and noticed, that she lay on cushioned benches, that seamed the whole window front of the room and that she had not seen before behind the huge desk. 'The perfect place to read.' was her last thought before Geralt appeared over her, took hold of her chin and kissed her fiercely. Her mind tumbled through the colourful waves of her energy and she wrapped herself around his body, embracing him tightly, while their tongues danced in their own rhythm. His strong hands wandered over her whole body, exploring every centimeter of her delicate skin, squeezing her thighs, grabbing her breasts and she loved every second of his rough behaviour and his untamed passion. 

With one hand he took hold of her hair again and she exposed her neck for him voluntarily, arching towards him. “Focus.“ he whispered against her neck, his breath flowing hot over her skin. Shia tried her best to tame the raging golden waves, guiding them through her veins, while being washed away by her overwhelming desire. She moaned desperately, throwing her hands up over her head and gripping the fabric of the pillows to find something to hold on to. She felt so hot… her skin, her mind, everything was on fire and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. It took all of her strength to concentrate while Geralt kissed a way down over her writhing body, occasionally letting his tongue slide over her heated skin. He hooked his fingers into the hem of her panty, sliding it slowly down her long legs. Firmly taking hold of her thighs, he bent her legs to either side, exposing her in the most intimate way. “You are divine Shia.“ His voice could not hide his deep arousal anymore. “Look at me.“ he demanded, and Shia obeyed, biting her lip as she looked into his ice-blue eyes, that were illuminated by the silvery light of the moon. 

His fingers trailed down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, until they reached her swollen core, that was throbbing in sweet anticipation. Caressing her moist lips he let two fingers slide into her at a painfully slow pace, his eyes never leaving her face. A loud moan escaped her and her hips jerked towards his hand, craving to feel his fingers even deeper. He smirked, pumping lazily without haste. “Oh so eager…“ he said, bright sparks of his energy flashing around his figure. He lowered himself over her, supporting his weight with one hand next to her head, his face hovering centimeters from her's. Watching the girl's every expression on her flushed face, he thrust deeper inside of her, his fingers permanently caressing her inner walls. As he used his thumb to caress over her most sensitive spot a series of whimpers and moans cascaded from Shia's lips, but she defiantly held his intent gaze. “Good girl.“ he whispered, his smiling lips lightly grazing her's. 

With a new wave of her blazing energy, Shia grabbed his hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss and moaning into his mouth, while her hips greeted his fingers with eager movements over and over again. She enjoyed it so much how he made her feel, savouring every moment of her desire and her increasing arousal, every touch and passionate kiss. He retreated his hand from her core and Shia whined in protest. But he quickly trailed kisses over her stomach further down and he waisted no time, as his tongue slid through her swollen lips. Shia groaned loudly and she grabbed the pillows around her again, her knuckles turning white. “God! Geralt please…“ He only hummed in appreciation, his fingers digging into her skin as he clutched the flesh of her hips tightly, pulling her even closer towards his face. His tongue flicked over her sensitive bundle of nerves, every so often sucking lightly, and Shia was on the verge of loosing her mind. 

She saw her energy before her inner eye, gold, purple and red swirled around each other, creating chaotic patterns that made her dizzy. It took all her strength to contain her power like Geralt had told her. It was an overwhelming sensation, and as his tongue dove boldly into her entrance, she cried out in delight, sending one of her golden waves freely into the room. Geralt placed his hand onto her stomach, trying to support her with his own blue streaks of light, his other hand diving between her swollen lips again, roughly thrusting into the heat of her core. Apparently he was using three fingers now, stretching her wet walls sinfully good, the slight pain only adding to Shia's lust and driving her to the edge. Her breath grew erratic, moan after moan escaping her lips and every muscle in her whole body tensed up being taken over by sheer passion. She was so close, and it was the sweet feeling of flying between heaven and hell at the same time. 

Geralt's fingers were thrusting in a brutal pace now, his tongue sliding over her clit again and again, and Shia arched her whole body, her breath hitching in her throat... A few seconds of stillness… A tiny moment of floating in nothingness… And finally with a loud cry, she fell over the edge, her climax raging through her every cell and her body convulsing in wild ecstasy. Her energy exploded like a firework into colourful patterns, and with a rumbling sound a shockwave burst throughout the whole room. The antiques in all those showcases and shelves clinked from the impact and a few low thuds were heard. Her painfully sweet moans filled Geralt's ears and he drew out the girl's climax with skilled movements of his lips and tongue, savouring every single drop of her juices and holding her hips tightly in place as she quivered under his touch.

Slowly Shia relaxed back into the pillows, panting heavily as she gradually came down from her high. Geralt licked her throbbing lips one last time before crawling up her body, hovering over her. Opening her clouded eyes, she stared directly into his smirking face, and she could see her own arousal on his chin glistening in the moonlight. Her chest heaved with deep breaths and in the next moment she kissed him again, tasting her own juices on his tongue. She felt extremely joyous while at the same time completely overwhelmed by the power of her energy. But the most of all, she was deeply satisfied like never before in her human life. “Hmmm… that was intense.“ Geralt murmured against her lips and then looked to the side into the direction of the window. She followed his gaze and saw the jagged lines of a huge crack visible on the thin glass. “Oh my… Don't tell me this was me!“ Shia giggled weakly, her eyes becoming heavy. The overwhelming intensity of her energy and the whole exceeding experience drained her from the last of her strength. Geralt placed a last soft kiss onto her lips, brushing his nose against her's, before rolling next to her onto his back. “Come here.“ he whispered, pulling her into his arms. The girl snuggled up to his side, laying her weary head onto his chest and burying her nose in his neck. He gently put his wing around her naked form, warming her with it's soft black feathers. Placing one hand into her red curls, he murmured “Just sleep, you need it now, love.“ Shia did not have the strength to think about the words he just said. Her energy calmed down until it looked like the surface of a still lake of gold, and gradually Geralt's even breaths and steady heartbeat lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


	7. The verge of chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! This chapter contains descriptions of heavy violence, fighting, blood and gore.

**Geralt's POV**

The moon shone brightly through the window, creating smooth shadows on every object in Geralt's office with it's silvery light. He lay perfectly still, Shia's hand on top of his chest and her naked body at his side, only covered by his feathers. She slept like this for almost an hour now and he felt her weakness, her body and mind completely drained. And although everything was calm, Geralt could not find some rest for himself. He traced the thin cracks on the window carefully with his fingertips while the thoughts swirled in his head. This girl harboured a power inside of her which he had never witnessed in an Unclaimed. Yet she was not really aware of it and she was in no way able to contain her energy, so it wouldn't burst out again, like it had tonight. But how was she supposed to? She just recently discovered her powers in her veins. It was way more difficult for the Unclaimed than for birthright angels and demons to channel their energy. Although there were also exceptions… His mind wandered to images he had buried a long time ago. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. No, he would not go that road now. Not tonight…

He shoved away the painful memories flashing before his inner eye and turned his head towards Shia, inhaling the scent of her wavy hair. 'Lillies… a whiff of lemon.' he thought, filling his nostrils with her sweet fragrance over and over again. 'Shepha what are you doing to me? Or Satan is that you toying around with my poor self?' Shia had an calming effect on him, healing, even purifying his soul. Before meeting her he never knew how much he needed this for his inner balance and sanity. She had become a physical necessity. And besides she triggered feelings inside of him, he thought, he would never be able to experience ever again. Yet here he was, listening to his heart beating for her and his craving for this girl growing by the second. How could he even let it come this far? Geralt's mind raced back and forth, being torn between temptation and rationality. An Unclaimed and a demon, it was never allowed, not even for him in his rank. He was thinking about Fencio and Rebecca, what this romance had cost his colleague. Back then Geralt felt not a single bit of pity for him. 'It's all your own fault.' He had told him. 'You are preaching the rules to our students but break them at the same time yourself. So blame it all on you, stop whining and move on.' ... Oh how ironic that Geralt experienced the exact same situation now with the daughter of said woman. Could he just move on without her now?

Geralt unconsciously tightened his wing and arm that were draped around the girl, which caused her to stir and sigh softly. Shia slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes still exhausted. She blinked a few times and then her beautiful deep blue eyes rested on his. “Hey.“ she breathed, a weak smile on her lips “After all it was not a dream.“ Geralt chuckled quietly. “No obviously not...“ The moon highlighted perfectly her beautiful face, reflecting in the iris of her eyes and casting it's light onto her full red lips. The urge to feel those lips on his again grew so strong, and without thinking too much, he simply gave in. Pulling her closer he kissed her softly and to his delight she immediately responded his intentions, cupping his cheek with her palm and caressing through his hair. He was amazed once again by the feelings rising inside of his chest and taking possession of his heart. How could this girl have such an impact on him? How did she manage to break through to him in such a short time?

“I didn't mean to wake you up.“ he murmured against her lips. “It's okay. Anyway it's probably for the better if I go now. What time is it?“ She gently freed herself from his embrace and straightened up, but immediately squeezed her eyes shut and held her head. “Ugh… everything's spinning.“ Geralt sat up beside her. “You only slept like an hour. Not enough to restore all of your strength and energy.“ She looked at him wearily, straightening her burgundy locks that fell provokingly between her naked breasts. “I feel so exhausted. And we didn't even… Is it always like this?“ Geralt shook his head, forcing his eyes up to her face. “Of course for you Unclaimed it is more difficult to get a hold of your energy. You're just not used to it from birth. But you harbour a power which I never witnessed before in an Unclaimed and which needs to be tamed. It's just unbelievable and… not possible that you possess this in the first place.“ 

Shia's eyes flared up and she pursed her lips. “Well, thanks for reminding me that I'm just a weak Unclaimed that can't handle things like the mighty demons and angels do.“ Geralt looked at her surprised. “That's not what I said. But it's the truth that you can't control it in situations like… this.“ He nodded towards the crack in the glass of the window which glistened brightly in the light of the moon. “I may be an Unclaimed but I am strong and I will be able to control it!“ “What you want, and what you are right now are not one and the same.“ Shia glared at him and without another word shoved his wing aside and stood up. He watched her rummaging through the room and gathering her clothes, getting dressed quickly. In the process she found his shirt and threw it ruthlessly into his direction. He could not suppress a chuckle. “I like the temper you have.“ “Oh stop it you…!“ 

He sighed and stood up as well, approaching her while putting on his crumpled shirt. He waited for her to adjust her skirt and then placed his hands on her shoulders. “Shia listen. It doesn't matter if you are an Unclaimed or not. I just state the facts, and that is, that you have to be careful with this power inside of you. I know you want to be strong, but we have to train this power and make sure you don't hurt anyone or even yourself. Believe me, okay? Let me help you with that.“ Geralt desperately wanted her to understand. He knew too well what could happen, when she let her energy burst out like that on other occasions. She looked up into his eyes and gnawed on her lip, finally nodding and embracing him. “Okay.“ she simply said and nuzzled her nose into his chest. 'Oh sweet girl, what are you doing to me?' Geralt thought while he pressed her firmly against him. He felt the urgent need to help her and protect her at any cost from whatever may come in the future.

He lowered his head to her hair and inhaled her scent one last time, as if to remember it for the rest of the night. “I really don't want to throw you out, but you should get some rest and sleep for another few hours. Besides given the current circumstances, nobody should see you wandering out of my office in the morning. And don't tell anybody about what happened between us. I hope you understand that.“ The girl nodded and slowly loosened their embrace. “Of course.“ she said and Geralt was bound to notice the sad undertone in her voice. “Remember, we are not allowed…“ She looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest, a pained expression flickering across the soft features of her beautiful face. “Not allowed…“ she whispered and then shook her head slightly. “Yes, you should not mingle with me too much. Look where it brought you until now. I'm below you Geralt. We Unclaimed are mere ghosts wandering through these halls. At parties we sit in the farthest corner. In public we are openly ridiculed... And then there are people like Seth who think we are mere objects to treat like they please.“ She shook her head again, but this time a weak smile crept onto her lips. “Don't worry, I did not come here with the prospect of anything more than the mere intention to fulfill simple desires.“ 

Geralt felt like her words cut through his heart like a sharp blade of glass. He was taken aback by this feeling that came upon him just like that. A feeling he had long forgotten that it even existed. He blinked a few times drawing breath. “Why do you always get it wrong what I say?“ “I get it wrong?“ she laughed quietly, but it was not genuine. “Don't tell me you want this to be more than an intimate encounter.“ Her big innocent eyes pierced him now and made him completely immobile. His emotions raged inside of him, temptation and reason fighting constantly, trying to overshadow each other. He could not bring himself up to say anything and he just stared at her, speechless, which was so unlike him. Her face distorted again into this painful smile, that shattered his heart. “Your silence speaks louder than any words.“ she said with a low voice, her weakened energy darkened even more by pure sadness. She turned and walked towards the door. “Shia, wait…“ Geralt took a step into the girl's direction, but the door already closed with a low click behind her. He was left alone in the middle of his dark office, that was chaotic like never before. Geralt closed his eyes slowly and clenched his teeth. What had he done?

* * *

  
**Shia's POV**

The hot water trickled over Shia's bare skin, steam rising up around her naked form, but it could not wash away the ache in her heart. The girl covered her face with her hands and leaned against the colder surface of the wall of the shower. 'You're so stupid… foolish girl!' She banged her head back against the wall a few times. But this also had no effect on the dagger that twisted in her naive heart. It is not allowed… Of course it is not! How could she ever think this encounter with her teacher would lead to something serious? Why in hell did she even think this in the first place? It was like her brain and her heart had different opinions. Oh what a cliché. 

Back on earth it was not an option to have a thing with your teacher, and here it was even more impossible since she stood on the lowest rank as an Unclaimed. Damn, she started to hate this word... The encounter with Seth, Andy and him fighting, the constant whispering behind their backs. It all showed how much they were worth to the angels and demons. Simply nothing. So why should it be anything else to Geralt? She probably was another piece of entertainment for him. A girl to spend the night with and to dump if he had enough. Or was it…? 'Don't make a fool of yourself now Shia!' She scolded herself, but the thought already formed in her head. Love? Geralt had protected her twice already, he had offered his help with energy reading and now with learning to control her inner power, whatever this should mean. A bit too nice to be a demon? The girl let out a hysterical laugh. 'This is ridiculous!' But her heart ached again painfully at the thought. She could not deny she wanted this badly to be true... The girl pushed herself from the wall and held her face directly into the hot stream of water. It trickled over her hair into her eyes and her ears, blocking out all sound from around her. How can one ignore what the heart desires?

Someone grabbed her arm harshly, jerking her away from the constant flow of water. “Shia! What the hell! It's my turn now. I called out to you like five times! Have you gone deaf?“ A fuming Mimi stood before her, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her slim body and glaring at her with dangerously red eyes. “It will be your fault if we're late for Fencios class!“ Shia put her hands on her hips, not even caring one second, that she stood completely naked in front of her friend. Mimi was just really pissed, that Shia had not talked about her visit to Geralt. She had just slept for a few more hours, when her roommate unceremoniously woke her up by jumping into her bed and bombarding her with questions. But as much as she loved Mimi, she just didn't feel like sharing all the details right now. In the first place, she had to make sense of all this for herself. And in the end, Mimi had reluctantly let her alone as she promised to tell her when she felt ready.

“Maybe you called not loud enough?“ she snapped back “And besides, don't you know people can think the best under a hot shower?“ Mimi smirked devilishly. “Oh I didn't know you can think at all.“ The girl blinked but then started to laugh dryly. “Mimi, that was a bad attempt at trying to be funny.“ “Yeah whatever…“ Mimi dropped her towel, swaying her hips seductively and licking her lips. “And now get out of there, or we will shower together and therefore definitely get late to Fencios class!“ Raising her hands in defeat, the girl quickly stepped out, grabbing a towel on her way. “The stage is yours girl.“

______  
[Shia's outfit](http://imgur.com/a/Fid9wo3)  
______

She really felt not like dressing up for the day, so Shia just chose a tight black jeans and a black crop top and tied her long hair up into a loose ponytail. Mimi looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow, but eventually said nothing. As they made their way through the numerous hallways to Fencio's class in silence, Mimi suddenly spoke up. “I don't like this…“ Shia gave her a sidelong glance. “What do you mean?“ “You really have gone deaf, don't you? Everyone's whispering around us and they are staring at you!“ The girl just shrugged with her shoulders indifferently. “I'm an Unclaimed, they always do that.“ “No, that's not like usual. Just look!“ The girl raised her head and looked around cautiously, and indeed everyone turned their heads towards her and whispered from behind their hands. Over the past months Shia had gotten used to angels and demons looking at the Unclaimed from above, but she suddenly felt really uncomfortable, since all those whispers seemed to be solely about her. “What's going on?“ she asked anxiously, panic rising in her throat. Had someone seen her and…?

“Finally, there you are!“ Adi, Sammy and Andy approached the girls with quick footsteps and worried expressions on each of their faces. “Shia, what in Shepha's name? Are you all right?“ Sammy's velvety voice was an octave higher than usual and he looked her up and down, circling around her with fluttering wings. “Okay, can someone explain what's going on here?“ Mimi asked clearly annoyed. “Not here.“ Adi stated dryly, his eyes darting to each side and he shoved everyone into the nearest empty classroom, closing the door quickly behind them. 

“Shia everyone is talking about you… and Geralt!“ Andy approached her, his blue eyes clouded by worry and just as Sammy did before, he looked at her from all sides. The girl froze in place, an ice-cold feeling running over her back and creeping into her veins. “Wh-…What?!“ she stammered and feeling like she was about to faint any moment, she quickly sat down on the nearest chair. Mimi glared at the boys. “Spit it out already! What are they talking about?“ “It is said that Geralt tried to rape her two days ago. I saw him early in the morning. He is accompanied by two guardians. Man… such gossip will last for months.“ Adi laughed his barking laugh and fluttered excitedly with his black wings. Andy furiously punched him into the shoulder. “Do you think this is funny? Our friend got badly molested by our teacher and you are laughing? Seriously?“

Adi shoved Andy back and they started to argue, trying to drown each other out. But Shia did not hear any of what they were saying. She completely zoned out, the shock of those news settling in her every cell. She pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to subside the growing headache that accompanied her since the morning. “Shut up! All of you!“ she finally called out, standing up from the chair. “Geralt did not… I repeat… did not try to rape me! It was Seth! Geralt appeared in the right moment and saved me from this maniac!“ Her friends whipped around and looked at her with wide eyes. “Seth?“ Andy asked. “Don't tell me, after I left you alone to search for your quill…“ Shia sighed deeply, shoving her hands into the pockets at the back of her jeans. Eventually she repeated the whole story to the boys about Seth maltreating her and Geralt smashing him face first into the wall afterwards. Mimi just nodded “Yes, he even brought her back to our room and she promptly told me everything.“ 

Everyone fell silent. Outside the classroom the buzzing sounds of the school were heard, footsteps echoing in the hallways and the occasional shouts from the students in between. “Why didn't you tell us?“ Andy hissed disapprovingly “I thought we are friends!“ “Yes Shia you really could have told us! Everyone came up to us, asking about that matter and we couldn't say anything like complete fools.“ Sammy's face showed clear disappointment, his eyebrows furrowing sadly. Shia swallowed hard but eventually raised her chin high. “Maybe I just didn't feel like sharing this terrifying event right away? I… I was shocked myself about what happened!“ Adi nodded into Mimi's direction “But you told her…“ “That's something else knucklehead! We're best friends and roommates!“ Mimi's eyes glowed again dangerously red. Andy threw his hands up in the air and walked several steps back and forth between the rows of tables. “Fine. Now we know. But if it all happened like you said, why is everyone out there suspecting Geralt to be the culprit?“

Shia thought for a bit. “Seth… Before Lucifer dragged him away, he said Geralt's going to regret this. I bet he started the rumour to ruin his reputation.“ Sammy nodded and added “Seth's father, Alastor, is a respected member of the school's council. Uh-oh… This could end badly…“ The initial shock transformed into pure anger and the girl furiously slammed her flat hand onto the surface of the table next to her. “This fucking asshole! Not enough that he tried to get into my pants against my will, on top of all, he has the whole school talking about our teacher and me… Geralt just wanted to help and now he's the target himself and has to deal with those guardians, who were ordered to follow him to lessons and around the academy. That's not fair.“ Adi stepped forward again, gesturing with his hand in front of the girl. “Wait… From where do you know about the guardians and about what they do?“ He squinted his eyes at the girl suspiciously and she immediately pressed her lips together. 'Oh when will you learn to think before speaking Shia?!' she thought, looking desperately from one to the other. Mimi turned around to her and gave her a meaningful wide-eyed look, hidden from the boys' sight. “Uh… I… uhm…“ she stuttered, feeling an unpleasant heat rising up to her cheeks. A few seconds passed, when everyone just stared at the girl, but the bell from the academy sounding loudly above them, released her from her misery. “Shit! Fencio's going to twist our wings!!“ Mimi exclaimed and shoved the confused boys hastily towards the door. Shia wiped her forehead and followed them silently. 'Ooof, I never was happier for a lesson of Fencio to begin.

* * *

The school day turned out to be a visit to hell for Shia. The constant whispers and glances from her classmates, sometimes sympathetic, sometimes disgusted, accompanied her all the time. Her friends did their best to shield her from those guys, that came up to her with curious questions and those other ones, that thought they were funny. Shia even messed up Fencio's assignment. She was not able to properly concentrate on her task to convince a young man to pickpocket on a rich business man to help his poor mother pay for her depts. The young man was so confused after Shia confronted him, that in the end he did nothing at all and just shooed her away. To her surprise, Fencio left her alone with only a snide remark to do better next time. 'Wow even the tyrannic Fencio has a limit to being cruel.' She thought bitterly as she packed her belongings quickly to leave the class with her friends. 'I wonder how Geralt manages with those guardians close on his heels...'

The day dragged on, and eventually it was time to pass the scheduled test in energy reading. The large group of students gathered outside on the lawn in front of the ancient stone monument, where the lesson always took place. Geralt was nowhere to be seen, although the lesson had already started. Shia and her friends stood a bit aside from the other students, and the girl tried to ignore their conversations, that partly turned out to be really absurd. “I saw him with those guardians today. They watch over his every move like he's a little child.“ a young demon girl snickered. “Poor Shia. Now she has to endure his lesson after he raped her? Crowley can't be serious to allow this!“ another girl whispered, fluttering with her white wings and glancing pitiful into Shia's direction. “Come on! No wonder he molested her just like that. She's asking for it with her revealing outfits.“ another angel boy stared her up and down with a disapproving expression. Lucifer leaned lazily against a pillar of the monument, silently observing the gossip spreading through the entire class. Dino did just the same while sitting on the stone stairs to his feet, his expression showing clear annoyance about what was happening. Eventually he stood up, his gaze darting to the sky. “Everyone shut up, he's coming.“

Shia lifted her gaze from the grass, where she had watched intently a little bug crawling, and indeed, Geralt quickly approached the class with strong movements of his wings. The guardians, two angels, lagged far behind him. He landed hard but skilfully in front of the students, his knees bending a bit from the impact and his huge black wings stretching imposingly to either side. The guardians landed shortly after a few meters behind him, but they seemed clearly out of breath. Geralt turned around and grunted “Hmpf, you're really quick, I must give this to you.“ One of the guardians combed with his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair and glared furiously at the demon. “Geralt! If you try to run from us one more time, we have to report this to Seraph Crowley!“ The other guardian nodded approvingly, rolling his shoulders and straightening his intricate attire. They looked like a mix of modern soldiers and ancient knights, their white clothing interspersed with golden patterns and attached with metal plates, which resembled the scales of a dragon. Geralt snorted amused. “To see your pretty neat hair being ruffled like this was well worth the trouble.“ his voice then turned dead serious “And now stop bitching and step aside. And don't you dare to interfere with my lesson again!“ The guardians stared at him with clenched teeth but eventually moved and took their positions a bit further away.

Geralt followed them with his eyes and eventually crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to the students staring silently at him. He let his stone-cold gaze slowly wander over each of them, a light breeze blowing his black cloak to the side. As the ice-blue of his eyes met Shia's, her treacherous heart skipped a beat and she had to think back to the night before, when they were so close, she could drown in them. Geralt finally smirked and let out a low chuckle. “I'm amazed to see that absolutely everyone of you showed up. Don't want to miss out on the latest gossip huh?“ His expression then turned dangerously serious and mad like they had never seen him before. “You see this tree over there?“ he nodded over his shoulder and the students looked behind him towards the ancient oak tree, that was silently swaying it's branches in the warm breeze. As he continued, his deep voice was so menacing, it made even the girl's blood run cold. “If I hear anyone uttering a mere whisper about those rumours concerning Shia and me, I will hang you there, by your wings, upside down, and you can watch the rest of the lesson in this position. Have I made myself clear?“ The students just stared at him, not daring to say anything at all. He narrowed his eyes and to Shia's surprise she caught a glimpse of his energy again, just like when he had confronted Seth in the hallway. Blue streaks flashed aggressively around his form, giving away how enraged he was. Eventually he repeated his words in a loud voice that thundered through the garden. “Have I made myself clear?“ An affirmative murmur went through the crowd and some students nodded eagerly with wide eyes.

“Good.“ Geralt sighed annoyed, closing his eyes for a few seconds, and the blue flashes flickered and faded away. “Alright, as you know the test awaits you today. Each of you will come with me under said tree and like we practiced it in the past lessons, you will tell me where your classmates are standing in the crowd, judging by their energy alone. You'll have to guess every three right, if not, you failed immediately.“ Again, the crowd murmured, but this time in discontent. Sammy dared to speak up and took a step forward. “But… But we can always guess one wrong without failing!“ Geralt blinked at him and waved with his hand. “Oh good, we have our first volunteer! Come with me.“ Sammy's eyes widened in shock and he started stuttering. “But… N-No… I just wanted…“ Geralt shot him an angry glare. “Sammy, get your ass over there, or you will also be the first to hang from that tree. NOW!“ Mimi shoved Sammy in the back and hissed quietly. “You moron! Do you want to make him even more angry?!“ Swallowing hard, Sammy reluctantly moved forward, avoiding his teacher's cold gaze. Adressing the rest of the students, Geralt added “When he returns, you change position and the next one comes to me.“ With that he turned around and they both walked further away towards the huge tree with it's overhanging branches.

“By Shepha I've never experienced him this angry!“ Mimi whispered as they were out of hearing range. “Moody, yes. But never this enraged.“ “Did you sense his energy?“ Adi asked in a low voice. “I didn't even know it was blue.“ “Does his behavior really surprise you?“ Dino, who stood behind them spoke up. “Those rumours are unfounded. Shia, did the council even ask you in that matter?“ The girl inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, as she saw the other curious students turn their heads towards her. “No.“ she forced out through gritted teeth. She was fed up with all this and just wanted this whole mess to be over with. The demon girl from earlier poked into her shoulder. “And? Did he really…?“ Mimi swatted her hand away from her friend. “Jennifer! Leave her alone you nosy pain in the ass!“ Jennifer just snorted, but turned away again as Sammy came jogging back to the group. “Andy you're next.“ Adi took his friend by the arm. “So? Did you pass?“ A huge smile spread across the angels face. “Yes! It's not that bad. He even granted me some extra thinking time.“

One after the other was called forth and every time the students switched their positions. A fuming Jennifer stomped back over the lawn towards her classmates. “This damn bastard!“ she grumbled, while shaking her head with those short ginger strands that were reflecting the sun's light perfectly. He didn't give me another guess. That's so unfair! … Shia you're next.“ Again, everyone's head turned towards the girl. As the crowd parted in front of her to let her pass, she did her best to look straight ahead. She rolled her shoulders back and confidently walked through the crowd, but she could not ignore the stares of her classmates boring into her back and the quiet whispers rising up again. Geralt waited for her in the shadow under the tree and from the distance she watched the demon, his wings and attire slightly swaying in the breeze. And again, as she looked into his handsome face, she could not help herself but to think back to last night. Feeling his touch on her heated skin, his lips moving urgently against hers. It made her stomach twist with pleasure and her heartbeat picked up pace. How can things go on like this? Did she have to conceal her feelings? Lock them away in a chest of indifference and numbness? Was she even able to do this? 

The questions swirled through her head as she arrived next to him and she purposely avoided his intent gaze, looking straight ahead towards the towers of the academy. A few seconds passed before he spoke up, his voice smooth and calm, the exact opposite from before. “I'm so sorry you have to endure this madness.“ Shia licked her dry lips. “There are not enough trees in this whole garden for you to hang them all up.“ A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. “Then I will proceed to twist their wings and throw them over the cliffs.“ “If you do this you would have solely me left to teach.“ She heard him breathing a few times beside her. “Would this be so bad?“ Only then Shia turned her head towards him and looked into his smirking face. She could not suppress a smile on her own and she shook her head slightly. “Who would expect such a side to you?“ “Maybe I show this side only to a really rare selection of people.“ The girl intertwined her fingers in front of her and bit her lip, trying to subside the growing heat that rose to her cheeks. A tiny spark of hope settled into her fluttering heart. She?… She was part of this selection?

The girl let her lip slowly slide from her teeth. “What will we do about Seth?“ Geralt cocked an eyebrow. “We?“ “Yes we. I won't let you deal with him alone. This bastard should see I'm no helpless little girl. He shall feel my wrath for all the trouble he caused us.“ Geralt chuckled again, clearly having trouble to keep it low and eventually took a deep breath. “Well, good thing he's a tall boy. We won't get into each other's way ripping his wings out.“ Shia's deep blue eyes sparkled amused as she enjoyed, that her teacher actually played along with this. She shot him a sly smirk. “Hmh, plotting revenge plans against a shared enemy. Is that considered the next level in a relationship with a demon around here?“ “I can sense a clear dominance of the demon forces inside of you. I am curious how far you'll take it.“ “Regarding Seth or yourself?“ Geralt blinked amused, his smirk growing wider. “Hmmm… Regarding both.“ Shia gnawed on her lip again and after all decided to speak the phrase out, which lay heavy on her heart since yesterday night. “But I'm an Unclaimed.“ 

Geralt looked directly into her eyes, the ice-blue piercing her own, and she knew he could see her inner torment regarding this statement. His lips parted as he breathed in, his voice so smooth it caressed her soul. “I don't care about that. I respect, strength, power, determination, courage… not a stupid title or a rank. The word Unclaimed does not say anything about your true self.“ He shook his head. “It does not reflect who you really are.“ His words raised goosebumps on her skin and the already familiar flame in her stomach fueled her hope, underlining her deep affection towards this fascinating demon. “So, who am I to you?“ she whispered, looking at him from under her eyelashes. However, silence greeted her again like yesterday, Geralt just looking at her with a twisted expression on his face. And simply as that, the flame was crushed again as quickly as it had flared up. She blinked towards the sky, a low laugh escaping her lips and a mocking tone in her voice as she spoke. “As someone who respects determination, you're doing poorly in living up to that yourself.“ He growled, lowering his arms from his chest. “Shia, you-…“ “Don't you want to test me already?“ she cut him off sharply, whipping her head towards him, so that her red locks whirled around her shoulders. Geralt pressed his lips together and moments later the corner of his mouth curled up into his typical smirk. “There's the temper again... I admit to like this more and more.“ His voice then conveyed a hint of arousal. “And believe me, I want to test you in multiple ways.“ The girl's eyes widened and she hissed “Geralt! You're an impossible-…“ But she immediately shut her mouth, as she saw out of the corner of her eye how the guardians approached them.

“What's taking so long here?“ the blonde one asked, his grey eyes wandering from Shia to Geralt and back again. “Should the test not be over with by now?“ Geralt's face turned hard and gloomy and he snarled at the angel. “Did I not tell you to not interfere with my lesson? Go back to your-…“ He trailed off mid-sentence, his expression shifting from anger to surprise and concentration. His eyes scanned over the garden behind the guardians and Shia saw how he tensed up, clenching his jaw. Something was not right. The other brown haired guardian shook his head and laughed mockingly. “What's wrong Geralt? Did we finally shut you up?“ The demon just held up a hand in his direction. “Shhhh!“ The guardians exchanged irritated glances and hesitantly turned around to look behind them. And now Shia felt it too, with every cell of her being. A looming sensation crept through the air. A dark energy, that spread it's rotten fingers over the vast area of the garden. It made her shiver and every hair on her skin stand upright. Danger was approaching, inexorable, threateningly… Fear took hold of her heart and she felt her heartbeat pick up pace, while the dark presence engulfed everything around them in a sensation of desperation and death.

Geralt moved next to the girl and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. His blue energy crackled around his arms up to the tips of his fingers and with a whooshing sound, a long slim sword manifested in his hands. The metal glistened brightly in the sun's light and reflected intricate carvings along it's blade, a language Shia was not able to read. The guardians, now fully aware of the imminent danger, did the same movement with their hands, summoning swords out of thin air with the power of their energy alone. The girl felt how she started to tremble and she looked from the blade up to Geralt's face with wide eyes. He touched her arm and as he spoke his voice was alarmed, what made her fear root even deeper into her soul. “Shia, quick! Fly back to the others, don't waste time.“ turning to the guardians he added “Accompany her. Protect the students. Now!“ The girl did not object. She took a few steps before spreading her wings and taking off. Behind her she heard Geralt's angry voice again. “Don't argue you idiots! Do as I say!“ It was the last thing she heard before a deafening rumble shook the ground and the space around her grew darker, as if the sun's light was dimmed down to a minimum. She saw their classmates in the distance, Lucifer and Dino repelling them back into the confinement of the open stone monument. She saw Andy leaning over the railing, extending an arm towards her and his voice gave away his fear as he screamed. “Shia! Come back!“

The girl looked to the ground, her eyes scanning the area for an enemy, but she saw nothing except the brown haired guardian appearing next to her. “Follow me, quickly!“ He took the lead but was stopped immediately as the dark energy bundled in front of them. He gripped his sword with both hands, a determined expression on his face and lifted it up, as if ready to strike. The air swirled and stirred, the threatening rumble growing louder, until a figure solidified itself in between the black dense chaos. Shia's eyes widened and she suppressed a scream of horror as the creature became completely visible in the looming shadows. 

It had a sickening humanoid form, long arms and legs, around which black fog was swirling. The fog seemed to hold it up in the air, the creature floating on it, since it had no wings to fly. Lank black hair swayed in the air, framing it's boney pale face, which was stringed with wrinkled leathery skin. Two pitch black eyes, reflecting no light at all, stared completely emotionless at them, yet it's split lips retracted into a snarl of overpowering animosity, to reveal a horrific muzzle with a row of long sharp teeth. It's slim but muscular body was covered in black armor with overlapping reddish scales and a ragged black cloak hung from it's shoulders, which stirred in the wind behind it's back. The boney fingers of it's hand, with sharp dirty nails, clutched the handle of a slightly curved black sword and judging by the scars and the damaged ridges of the blade, it had slayed a lot of enemies.

The guardian dared to move protectively in front of Shia, but the creature reacted in the blink of an eye, striking with it's sword in one swift motion. A sick sputtering sound reached Shia's ears, as the black blade sliced through the throat of the guardian without any effort. A gush of hot blood sprayed across the girl's body and face, and the steely smell of it made her stomach churn. The guardian's white wings went limp, and as he fell blandly to the ground, his head slowly slid from his throat, blood sploshing from the open artery which was still pulsating in the rhythm of his heart. Shouts of fear and horror were heard from the ground and Shia, who had followed the guardian's fall with terrified eyes, slowly lifted her shuddering head and was met with the black soulless eyes of the monster. Her mind was blank, fear poisoned her soul and robbed her of any ability to move or react. The creature stared at her and lifted menacingly it's sword again, but in the next moment jerked it's head to the side, it's face twisting in a horrendous snarl. A familiar arm slung around her waist and two black wings appeared in her vision. Geralt pulled her against his body and turning in the air, accelerated with a strong flap, bringing them both to the ground, away from the creature. The rushed landing was hard and as he let go of her waist, Shia tumbled and rolled onto the grass with a yelp. Geralt quickly found his balance and positioned himself in front of the girl, taking up a fighting stance and holding his sword with both hands to the side.

Shia pushed herself up from the grass and stood behind her teacher with trembling knees. Geralt had teared the unbreachable walls, hiding his energy, completely down, his power surging around him in a blue storm of lightning. It was nothing compared to what she was able to feel in his office. It was so much more, multiplying beyond imagination, the sheer power conveying his strength and experience. The monster seemed to be in no hurry as it slowly glided down from the sky, it's feet landing softly in the grass. With predatory strides it moved forward, stepping over the motionless body of the guardian, who lay in a puddle of blood. The severed head lay a meter to the side, the lifeless eyes wide open and staring into nothingness, an expression of surprise frozen forever on his face. Shia thought she would throw up any moment and she teared her gaze away from this gory sight. His blonde haired companion appeared next to Geralt and also lifted confidently his sword, yet Shia noticed his fingers trembling.

“Azrumeth! Why did you come here?“ Geralt called out and the creature stopped in it's tracks. It's black eyes shifted towards Shia while it slowly lifted it's arm, and as it spoke, the diabolical whisper hissed through the air. “Propteeer eeeamm…“. It turned it's hand palm up and extended it's long slender fingers. Immediately the ground shook again, cracks opening in the earth and black tentacles rose around the girl, resembling smoke or fog. But as the tendrils twined around her limbs they were solid and burned into her skin like deadly acid. She cried out, trashing around and trying to escape those tentacles, but to no avail. She managed a few steps forward before the tendrils wrapped tightly around her torso, freezing her in place. Her painful cry filled everyone's ears, and with that hell broke loose.

Dashing forward, Geralt pounced on Azrumeth and with fierce determination they crossed swords, blow after blow clinking together. They whirled around each other, the creature hissing viciously and growing angrier by the second. Shia saw how Geralt's blue energy sizzled around his sword, making it a even deadlier weapon. By leaning back he dodged a long slash of Azrumeth, that cut through the air above his head, and turning skillfully around, his blade sliced through the armor on it's flank. The creature didn't even flinch. It's black energy flared up drastically and with a snarl it bared it's horrific muzzle, attacking Geralt with even more hostility. 

The tentacles had stopped moving and just held the girl tightly in place, almost crushing her torso and making it hard to breathe. She tried to remove them from her skin and wiggled desperately to free herself. “Hang in there!“ The blonde guardian appeared at her side and quickly started to cut through the tentacles with his blade, where his energy whirled in smooth yellow circles. His whole body shook and every so often he cast anxious glances over his shoulder towards the fight. In his haste, he accidentally cut Shia on her upper arm and she expelled a loud cry of pain as the metal sliced open her skin. Azrumeth whirled around towards them and now aware of what the guardian tried to do, let out an abominable screech. A huge blow of it's deadly energy thundered through the area, and sent Geralt flying several meters across the lawn.

The creature approached them quickly and Shia's eyes widened in fear, as it's long arm reached out for the guardian. “Watch out!“ But her warning was too late. Azrumeth grabbed the angel by the head, yanking him away from the girl. He dropped his sword with a cry of surprise and the creature turned him to face it, it's long fingers wrapping around his throat. The guardian panted while desperately clawing at Azrumeth's arms, plain fear making it impossible for him to fight back. With a sickening hiss the monster's muzzle opened wide, revealing rotten teeth and a pointy black tongue. A frantic shout of the guardian was muffled immediately, as Azrumeth snatched at his head, it's mouth covering half of the man's face, sharp teeth sinking into his skin. The abhorrend sound of crushing bones was heard, blood sloshing in every direction and trickling down the creature's arms. “NO! AAAH!!“ the girl screamed by seeing the sheer horror in front of her and she gagged as the smell of fresh blood reached her nose. The guardian's body convulsed in mortal agony and went limp seconds after. Azrumeth did not let go of him, instead the man's yellow energy flowed out of his body in a steady stream and the creature absorbed every bit of it like a ravenous animal. The hideous scene was over in the blink of an eye and Azrumeth let go of the guardian's face by ripping half of it apart. Chunks of flesh and blood flew around, spraying into the girl's face. She wanted to run from this, hide in a corner and get those images out of her head. But she couldn't. She was frozen in place, fear and desperation pulsating through her veins, and her eyes were glued to the blood-stained monster, not able to look away.

Geralt managed to scramble to his feet while Azrumeth threw the dead body of the guardian far away. “Lucifer! Dino! Help her!“ he shouted while he began to run, accelerating with strong flaps of his wings and eventually crushed into the monster, before it could reach Shia with it's claws. Clutching it tightly, he flew several meters to gain distance, before smashing it hard into the ground with the aid of a forceful blow of his lightning energy. The dark tentacles moved again, tightening around the girl's legs and arms, burning through the fabric of her clothes and soon reaching her throat. Lucifer and Dino came flying towards her. The demon picked up the sword the guardian had dropped and his alarmed red eyes scanned the girl, before he quickly tried to cut the tentacles. But it was futile. For every string that was cut, another one rose from the ground, replacing the old one. Dino bundled his orange energy in his hands and the air was filled with the pleasant smell of a hot summer's day. He grabbed the smoke-like tendrils and led his energy into them with the intention to simply rip them apart. He clenched his jaw from the effort, his angel face distorting into a grimace of pain. But after a few moments he recoiled with a shout. “They're too strong. I stand no chance against this dark power!“

Meanwhile Geralt had crossed swords with Azrumeth, both engaging again into a heated fight. Flashing lights of energy illuminated the area and their swords whirled around, creating a spray of sparks as the sharp edges grinded together. The creature grew more and more angry and annoyed by not being able to reach the girl, due to Geralt's constant intervention. With a guttural snarl it was able to land a hit on the demon's forearm, the blade cutting deep into his flesh, only stopping at the bone. With a pained shout, he yanked his arm away, but ignored the bleeding wound completely. Rushing forward, he dodged several hits and finally was able to stab into the stomach of the creature. And again… and again… But nothing happened. Azrumeth did not bleed nor react to the deep wounds the blade caused. Geralt's eyes widened in shock as he realised, his hits had absolutely no effect. The creature took advantage of his confusion and cast again it's powerful energy towards him. In the last moment Geralt summoned his blue lightning streaks to face the blow and attenuate it. But the sheer force of Azrumeth pushed him away with such speed, that he flew into the hard surface of a rocky stone formation, protruding the grass of the lawn.

Immediately Azrumeth turned towards the girl, Lucifer and Dino, who were still trying to free her from those acid tentacles. It bundled it's energy again, a storm of shadows and fog whirling in front of it's body, until red flickering flames emerged. The flames gradually flared up to a huge inferno and with a quick spin of it's arm, it sent the deadly wall of fire flying towards the group. Lucifer pushed Dino to the side bracing bravely for the impact but in the next second Geralt appeared again, flying from above. He landed hard in front of them and quickly created a force field of glowing blue light, which fended off the blazing inferno that was rushing over the group. Shia saw nothing but flames all around them and she squeezed her eyes shut, as the bright light was blinding her. A gust of hot air managed to break through Geralt's force field and the girl felt, as if her skin was melted off her bones. 

As the whirlwind of flames subsided, Geralt straightened up and quickly discarded his long cloak, which had caught fire in several places. To Shia's horror a bunch of his black feathers were ablaze too, the burning smell stinging her eyes. He stretched his wings wide, and with one strong flap, extinguished the hungry flames. Clouds of grey smoke rose lazily into the air all around him and Geralt panted heavily, looking like he had just gone through the utter depths of hell. His eyes briefly locked with Shia's, but it was enough for her to see his fury and resolution reaching it's peak. He would do everything to protect his students. He would give his life for them and for her…

Tearing his gaze from the girl, Geralt turned around, lunging at Azrumeth once again with new found force. He wielded his sword with fierce brutality, repelling the diabolic creature further back towards the oak tree and it's awful screeching mixed with his shouts of exertion. With a sharp energy loaded blow, Azrumeth's black sword was cut in half and the creature howled loudly, throwing the remnants of it's useless weapon to the ground. Pouncing forward it clawed at Geralt with vicious snarls, and somehow managed to take hold of one of his wings. They tumbled around and the creature jerked hard at his wing, breaking the bones with an audible snap. A cry of agony escaped the demon and he struck out, burying his sword in the heart of the monster, shoving it backwards until it hit the giant tree, where the metal pinned it in place. While Azrumeth threateningly bared it's rotten teeth and tried to free itself with a guttural screech, Geralt stumbled a few steps back, eventually bracing himself on his thighs and catching his breath.

“Geralt!! We can't do it here. It's swallowing her!“ Dino called out. Lucifer and he were still desperately trying to free Shia from the grip of the tentacles. Meanwhile they had twined around her so tightly she thought her bones would snap at any moment. Her wings were twisted in an agonizing manner and the acidic tendrils burned into her skin. Tears stung in the corners of her eyes. She could not scream, could not breathe. The feeling of desperation became overwhelming, and she thought this were the final moments of her short second life.

Geralt left Azrumeth pinned to the tree and ran back towards them, his broken wing hanging limp on his side. “Lucifer! The sword!“ “It's no use!“ Satan's son exclaimed urgently. “They'll always grow back. We tried with our energies, but it's too strong.“ “The only way is to kill Azrumeth!“ Dino called out, his blue eyes darting towards the creature, that was violently jerking around to break free. Geralt shook his head. “These roots are working on their own now. Their dark energy is no longer connected to Azrumeth. Besides, there's no time left.“ The tentacles winded painfully around Shia's neck and she cried for dear life. “Please…“ Geralt reached for the girl, touching her cheek, his worry evident on the features of his face. “Hang in there. I'll get you out. Be strong.“ Shia only managed to whimper in pain and fear, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the blood on her skin. Taking a few strides back, Geralt looked around, thinking. He lifted his gaze back to Lucifer and Dino. “Step aside.“ he commanded, and the men obeyed immediately without asking. 

Closing his eyes, Geralt intersected his arms in front of his chest, his fingers forming a complex formation. His energy blazed up again around him in a thundering chaos. It's blue streaks sizzled over his whole body and bundled in his arms and hands. Getting down on one knee, he placed his palms on the ground and he completely tensed up, concentrating on guiding his energy towards the deadly roots. The earth cracked open around Shia and blue light emitted from the gaps, engulfing the tentacles surrounding the girl. The black smoke hissed and swirled, and Geralt pushed his energy even further, crushing the tendrils with all his might. A deep growl escaped him as his energy reached it's apex, exploding around Shia in a wild chaos of flashes and sparks. “Aaah!“ Finally freed, she cried out relieved and tumbled forward. Geralt caught her in his arms and held her trembling body tightly. She clutched at his broad shoulders with stiff fingers, wheezing, coughing and greedily inhaling air.

Eventually he came to his feet with the girl, and looked her up and down. “Are you ok?“ She swallowed hard, still panting heavily and nodded, feeling the burning marks on her throat and the rest of her skin. They hurt like hell, but she lived. “Pain keeps us in check, right?“ He snorted “Right...“ Shia looked into his eyes and they were clouded by worry and strain. He bleeded from several wounds, scratches and dirt deforming the handsome features of his face. Clearly his vigor reached it's end. A movement behind him caught her eye and sheer horror raced through her veins, as she saw Azrumeth approaching again with lurking steps. “Watch out!“ Lucifer exclaimed, grabbing the girl by the arm and yanking her back towards him. Geralt who already felt the presence of the creature, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if bracing for what to come. As he opened them again, a fierceness burned in the icy blue like never before. “It won't get you. I promise.“

He whipped around and immediately dodged the sharp blade of his own sword, which aimed for his head. A few more precise strikes, a hostile snarl of Azrumeth, and the sword pierced Geralt straight through the chest. “NOO!“ Shia screamed, her eyes widening in shock. This couldn't be, this was not reality! Instinctively she already took a step forward, determined to help in any way she could, but Lucifer intervened, his strong arms holding her back. Geralt slowly lifted his head, his whole body shaking from adrenaline, but the fierceness never left his eyes. The creature wanted to retreat the sword again, but with a quick movement, Geralt grabbed the blade, preventing it's intentions. The sharp metal cut into his hand, blood trickling out in a little crimson stream. Confused, Azrumeth hissed and yanked at the sword, but Geralt just held it tighter. His face twitched in agony, yet he took a few steps forward, forcing the sword completely through his torso, until it's bloody tip broke through the skin on his back. Closing the distance even more between them, he stood now eye to eye with the disgusting monster.

The frightful shouts of the students were heard all around, despair and death weaving into their hearts. Clenching his jaw, Geralt summoned his energy, a whirlwind of thunder and lightning emitting from the depths of his soul, circling the creature and him as ominous clouds. It's overwhelming power made goosebumps rise on Shia's skin, and the illuminated air around them sizzled with blue streaks of wild ferocity. Azrumeth seemed frozen in place, the force of the energy gripping the legendary creature tightly. Geralt's hands wandered upwards, one taking hold of the monster's throat, the other, completely red from blood, clutched it's head. Azrumeth jerked and screeched like a boisterous abomination of the deepest pits of hell, and it's sharp nails ripped open the skin on the demon's arms in an attempt to break free from him. The storm of energy flared up to the sky, almost sweeping the students off their feet, grass and debris flying all around. Every muscle in Geralt's body strained from enormous effort and with a deep growl he pulled his hands apart. The leathery skin of the creature broke open at it's throat and with a last energy filled flash, Geralt finally teared Azrumeth's head off it's shoulders.

The silence that followed was terrifying. Everything seemed to slow down to a normal pace again. Geralt's energy collapsed back upon itself, the thundering storm ceasing completely. The air stilled, the area lit up and the sun shone again upon the gory battlefield. Azrumeth's body slowly fell backwards, landing in the grass with a low thud. Geralt stood in the middle of chaos, still clutching the monster's head in his hand. A slight breeze picked up and ruffled his dirty feathers and hair, and with a low whisper Azrumeth's body fell apart like ash, being blown away by the wind until nothing remained of the dreadful creature.

With a trembling bloody hand, Geralt gripped the handle of his sword that stuck out of his chest. He swayed and tried to remain his balance, but his legs gave away and he fell down to his knees. Shia finally shook off her stupor and freed herself from the grip of the astonished Lucifer, who just let go of her. She ran up to Geralt, kneeling in front of him, but didn't know what to do with her own trembling hands. “Oh god… Geralt. What… what should I do?“ He squinted up into her face, his breath coming flat and irregular, his shoulders heaving from the effort to inhale. The girl felt his enormous physical pain and she shuddered as he tried to speak, his voice hoarse and strained. “Pull… it out…“ He growled, speaking out these few words was obviously a huge ordeal. “Wha-…“ her voice faltered. “No! I can't…“ He reached for her hands and placed them on the handle of the sword, looking up into her eyes. “You can...“ A silent plea was readable in the depths of his irises, and he let go of her hands, dropping them to his sides.

Shia swallowed hard, her shaking, sweaty hands tightening around the sword's handle. Her gaze wandered over Geralt's figure. He bled from several wounds, the one on his arm being the worst since the flesh ruptured nauseously. The broken wing hung limp to his side in an unnatural way, the serrated end of a bone protruding between the blood stained feathers. Her gaze stopped on the sword in front of her, the oozing fresh blood tinting his black clothes an even darker colour. She could not stand the excruciating sight anymore. Looking back up into his eyes, he nodded, even in this state encouraging her to fulfill her task. 

Clenching her teeth and scrambling together her scattered courage, she pulled the blade out of his body with a hard yank. Geralt doubled over at once, grasping at his chest and suppressed a cry of mere pain, while Shia threw the sword to the side. Taking a few deeper breaths, he slowly straightened up again, and as he met the eyes of the girl again, there was no pain, no distress, no despair… The only thing that remained was sorrow. A deep sadness, that threw it's shadow over his whole being. Shia cupped his cheek, wiping away a bit of dirt and tears stung in her eyes. Her heart became heavy like never before in her short life. She reached out for his energy and felt it becoming weaker by the second, like a sole candle in a dark room, it's flame flickering slightly before being extinguished forever.

He stopped to tremble, sitting completely still. “Shia…“ A mere whisper, barely audible. He slowly closed his eyes and fell to the side, landing in the soft grass, that was silently swaying in the wind around them. The girl had not noticed she had held her breath, until she inhaled sharply. A horrendous pain teared through her innocent heart and spread deep through her soul, breaking her down with brutal force. 

Taking control of her senses again, the girl bent down to him, shaking his shoulders hesitantly. “Geralt! Hey, wake up!“ She waited for any kind of reaction... Nothing. He remained completely still, lying idly in the grass, as if he would not care. She shook his shoulders with more pressure, her voice becoming more frantic with each word that fell from her lips. “Wake up! Geralt… Geralt!“ She repeated his name over and over again, hoping he would hear her. Hoping he would come back to her. Stubbornly she refused to believe the obvious and she did not care if the whole academy saw her now, fighting for the life of their teacher. Her hands scrambled over his chest and she pressed down on the deep wound, trying to cease the constant flow of blood. CPR... The thought flashed through her mind. How did it work? She did not remember. Would it even have an effect on a demon? Her brain desperately searched for a solution and she lifted her hands again, looking at the quivering palms completely covered in fresh red blood. Her gaze wandered to his face, and she reached out for his energy again, her golden waves seeping into his soul. It was there, a faint flicker of blue surrounded by overwhelming darkness. Powerless, fragile… She felt this sharp pain of loss in her heart again, and it burned so much, it robbed her of the ability to breathe. Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision of his entire calm face and eventually she grew angry. “WAKE UP YOU MORON!“ she shook his shoulders violently while shouting hysterically “GERALT!“

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and out of the corner of her eye she saw white feathers grazing the ground. She trashed against the tight grip, and lashed about fiercly. “NOO! Let me go!… AAAHH!“ The man behind her held her by the arms trying to restrict her violent movements and through her wailing she recognized Fencios voice. “He's lost…“ These few words, spoken so calmly, made her weak in the knees and crushed her entire existence in this heavenly world. An ear-piercing shout of desperation echoed through the area, and a few moments passed, before Shia realized it was her own.


	8. Breath of Life

**Shia's POV**

Pain.

Nothing else than pain was left in Shia's heart and soul. She felt her own energy darken and being distorted by the overpowering sorrow. The last time she experienced something like this was when she was a little child, and she had realized, her mother will never hold her in her arms ever again. Her brain refused to believe what she saw in front of her eyes, the cruel sight triggering another wave of hot tears. Geralt lay there absolutely still, only the burnt feathers of his wings rustling in the breeze. Fresh blood still oozed from his deep wounds and seeped away into the grass and earth beneath him. The students slowly emerged from the stone monument but respectfully kept their distance. Out of the corner of her eye, Shia saw Mimi sinking down to her knees, covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the wailing noises escaping her. Sammy knelt down next to her, rubbing her shoulders gently while Adi and Andy stood behind them with devastated faces.

Shifting her gaze back to Geralt, she felt her lips quivering and the cold hand of desperation clutched her heart in a tight grip. He had saved her again. He had given his life for the sake of her's. A stream of tears burned the skin of her cheeks and suddenly she grew angry. Her stubbornness bloomed fiercely inside of her soul. This was not reality. This could not be the end! She had to do something, anything! This time she had to be the one to try and save him. Wriggling against Fencio's grip on her arms again, she shouted “Let me go! Aaargh!!“ But the angel held her even tighter, his fingers digging into her skin. “Shia, calm down!“ She did not care to listen, and with a quick jerk, she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. “Ow! Are you insane?“ He tried to restrict her movements even more, but a calm yet strict voice intervened. “Fencio! Let her go.“ Misselina approached them with a hard expression, her face and lips completely pale, and lightly touched the angels shoulder. Fencio grunted but let go of Shia and she immediately stumbled forward, throwing herself onto the ground next to Geralt.

“Please… please come back.“ she whispered quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes to see him more clearly. With trembling fingers she carefully cupped his face and turned his head towards her. His lips were parted slightly, but there was no breath at all. After caressing his cheeks with the tips of her fingers, her hands wandered down to his chest over his heart and a pained sob escaped her lips, as she felt simply nothing. She crushed down on his chest, just letting her emotions flow and clutched his shirt, which was wet from all the blood, tightly with her fists. Deep grief took possession of her whole being, shaking her to the core and her heart felt, as if it was torn apart. Her shoulders shook from heavy sobs and although she knew it was futile, she repeated the words in her mind over and over again. 'Please come back. Come back to me…'

Slowly realizing the inevitable, Shia let her energy reach out to him one last time, although she knew all hope was lost. Yet her heart still beat with denial. Her golden waves enveloped his body and seeped into pitch black darkness, the terrifying abyss of death. Bitter coldness clutched at her energy, yet she moved on, trying to find the center of his soul. “Ah!“ A tiny gasp escaped her and her eyes flew open. There it was. Blue. A faint shimmer. She straightened up a bit and closed her eyes again, trying to solely concentrate on the dimly glowing light. She heard voices around her but could not make out what they were saying. Instead she pressed her palms to his chest and pushed her energy further, trying to hold on to the tiny scrap of hope. She gently surrounded his blue light with her energy, wrapping around it like it was the most precious thing in the universe. To be protected, to be loved…

And suddenly realization hit her. It was like a veil was lifted from her soul, a heavy weight being torn from her eternal being. She could save him. She could bring him back. This was not an assumption, it was a solid fact which settled inside of her. Her energy lit up on it's own, a power surging through her veins like she never felt before. She concentrated on guiding and controlling it, gold, purple and red flashing before her eyes and the bright sparkles blinding her momentarily. Opening her eyes wide, she saw how the glowing light seeped from her whole body, swirling around her arms and palms and flowing steadily into Geralt's chest. Shia watched incredulously, not knowing how she was even able to do this. Yet her heart started to race with excitement and she adjusted herself, solely focusing on her inner power and her wish to save him.

The power seemed to feed on her hope and her sincere love for the man lying in front of her. Different images flashed before her inner eye. His joyous laugh from yesterday in his office, when the sun had highlighted the strands of his black hair so perfectly. The menacing tone in his voice, as he had spoken to Seth and he had protected her from his filthy hands and from this awful act. The desire, burning in his ice-blue eyes, as their bodies were so close and his rough hands were discovering her heated skin. The feeling of security, as she laid under the soft cover of his feathers, pressed firmly to his chest and being lulled to sleep by the strong beating of his heart. 

All these emotions blended with her energy and steadily, it built up to a sphere of golden light, surrounding the two, swirling and flickering with amazing brightness. Shia held on to the strong emotions burning in her heart and with an outburst, which resembled glistening stardust, her power reached it's peak. Her muscles tensed from the effort, and her eyes widened, as she saw the miracle happening under the touch of her hands. As the pulsating energy spread over Geralt's body, his wounds started to heal slowly. Deep cuts closed without a trace, the broken bone of his wing snapped back into place and the blue light of his soul sprang back to life with newfound intensity.

Shia gasped, as the first beat of his heart reached the feeling of her hands and his chest raised anew with a deep breath of life. “Aaah!“ he suddenly jerked up, clutching his chest, which heaved from greedy breaths for air. Shia dropped back onto her rear, covering her mouth with trembling hands and watched Geralt with astonishment. He looked down his arms and hands completely bewildered, and finally his eyes stopped on the girl next to him. “Shia?“ his voice was low and hoarse. “What happened?“ Instead of answering, a relieved sob escaped the girl, and in the next moment she threw herself against him, her arms embracing him in a tight hug. At first he sat entirely still, but then slowly circled one arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. Her tears flowed again, but this time, because of sheer happiness and relief. She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. They were the same like she learned to love. Ice-blue, wise, but at the moment clearly confused. “You're back… Oh god, you're back!“ she whispered and she touched his cheeks and then his shoulders, as if to make sure, that he was really there.

Around them excited voices rose again. Cheerful shouts and whistles from the students sounded through the garden and Misselina and Fencio approached them, their facial expressions alternating between shock and disbelief. But Geralt's face started to blur before the girl's vision. The earth swayed and the sounds seemed to fade away into the distance. She saw him moving his lips, but the words never reached her ears. Fighting against the looming darkness, she clutched his arm for support, but the next thing she saw, were puffy white clouds, drifting idly above them, before the darkness overpowered her and she fell into a void of vast obscurity.

* * *

  
Black shadows. Then flickering lights. Flames. 

Shia screamed as the flames rose from the ground beneath her feet and licked at her legs. They burnt her skin, melting her flesh with agonizing pain. She wanted to run, yet she could not move, because her body refused any command from her nerves. A familiar snarl let her head jerk up and she found herself staring into black soulless eyes. Azrumeth opened it's muzzle wide, baring it's long sharp teeth as the flames burned up tenfold and in the next moment, it snatched at her head with a fast movement. 

Horror. Pain. A scream.  
“AAAAAHH!!“

Her eyes flew open and the blurry image of an alarmed nurse appeared in her vision. Shia jerked and tried to get up, but someone held her down, pinning her to the surface beneath her. Shouts rose from all around, a chaos of dull sounds and voices, that made her head ache. It seemed like she lay underwater, since the voices appeared muffled and distorted. She tried to get away from the hands pinning her down, screaming for dear life. The next moment she felt a sharp sting in her arm, while the nurse talked to her in a comforting manner. Panting heavily, Shia could do nothing more, than to look into her brown, kind eyes, while darkness engulfed her once again.

* * *

  
Feathers rustling. A whisper. Muffled voices. 

Shia rose from the darkness again. She wanted to move, but her body felt so heavy, like an invisible weight lay on her chest and pushed her down. She felt a soft sheet under her fingertips as she lightly moved her hand, yet she froze in her movement as she realized she was not alone. Quiet voices reached her ears and her heart beat faster, noticing they were pretty close to her. 

“This is a threat, for all of us.“ The girl did not recognize the man speaking, but he sounded arrogant and stiff. She remained completely still, evening her breath to give the impression she was still sleeping. “Seraph Crowley, we have to act before it is too late.“ The deep voice was not familiar either, but it seemed kind-hearted. “Maalik is right. It's not wise to just sit and wait. Who knows what's looming by the dawn of a new day. We have to think of the safety of the whole academy and not only of a sole individual.“ A contemplating sigh followed this statement before a third man spoke up. Shia recognized the sluggish and weary voice of Seraph Crowley. “Alastor, you seem to forget she's also a member of our academy. And it's also not wise to act in the heat of the moment. We still don't know what happened to her, so I won't make imprudent decisions.“

'What happened to me? … What's going on?' The girl tried to remember, but a throbbing pain in her head veiled her memories. Scraps of recent events flashed before her eyes. The last thing she saw... A demon's face... 'Ah Geralt! You were dead! Where are you?' Her chest tightened at the thought of him, and her heart longed for his presence. 'Are you alright?…' The voices around her merged to a muffled discussion. She wanted to listen in, but the more she tried, the more the sounds faded away. Darkness crept into her mind once again. 'No… please…' But her body and mind refused to listen, and eventually she felt herself drift away into the arms of sleep.

* * *

Tranquility. Soft light. Someones even breath.

The veil of unconsciousness lifted again. This time everything was calm and Shia felt at ease. The deep breathing of someone and the sound of rustling paper reached her ears. Without opening her eyes, Shia knew exactly who was right next to her. Soft blue streaks of energy waved lazily through her mind and involuntarily her lips curled into a weak smile. Her head lay to the side and slowly opening her eyes, the blurry image of a dark figure appeared in her vision. She blinked a few times and the swimming outlines of the figure became clear. 

Geralt sat in a chair next to her bed, his eyes scanning the current page of a book he held in one hand. She could not see the cover but judging from the frayed edges it was a pretty old one. He supported his head with his other hand on his chin, while one finger lightly grazed over his lower lip. A candle on the bedside table between them was the only source of light in the dark room, and the softly flickering flame accentuated his jawline and reflected in the ice-blue of his eyes. He looked so good and handsome, sitting there in his usual attire just like this. No traces of the horrifying events, which now clearly came back to Shia's memory, were visible anymore. No wounds, no blood, no dirt… Or had it been all a dream? No, her memories were too clear for it to be mere fantasy. It gradually dawned on her, that he had indeed been dead and she was the reason he was able to sit by her side again. But how? …

The girl watched him flipping a page of his book with a frown and finally wanted to speak up, but only a weak rasping sound escaped her dry throat. She coughed and clutched her chest while she tried to sit up. Geralt immediately turned towards her, his eyes widening in surprise. “Shia! Wait, slowly…“ He quickly threw his book on the little table and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helping her into a seated position, while he himself sat on the edge of the bed. She swallowed a few times and breathing heavily, looked up into his eyes, which were showing his concern. 

A wave of relief washed over her. He was alive and unharmed, his touch on her shoulder clear evidence this was not a dream. Tears stung in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself tightly to his chest. “You're here! Oh god, you're here and not…“ her hoarse voice broke with a weak sob. Geralt carefully pulled her further towards him by her waist and buried his nose in her hair. “Yes I am. Shhh… It's fine.“ His hand caressed softly up and down her back, occasionally wandering into her hair and stroking her neck, comforting her until the sobs and tears died down.

They remained like this for a while, savouring each others embrace and proximity. Shia listened to the beat of his heart and closing her eyes, inhaled his fresh scent, which was setting free a wave of endorphins. “Sorry, I think I'm all over the place.“ she mumbled, pulling away from him and wiping her wet eyes. “And on top I ruined your shirt.“ she tipped with one finger onto the fabric on his chest, which was dark from her tears. Geralt shook his head and chuckled quietly. “Is this your only concern right now?“ “No! I…“ she exclaimed but immediately covered her mouth as she had to cough again. “Wait a second.“ He stood up and walked over to a table, which hid in the shadows on the opposite wall. Returning back to her, he offered her a glass of water and upon seeing the clear liquid, Shia realized how thirsty she was. She downed the glass quickly while Geralt sat onto the chair again, watching her intently.

“How do you feel?“ he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. Shia lowered the empty glass to her lap and thought for a bit. “Tired. But good overall. Similar to after we…“ she trailed off, her cheeks heating up. 'God Shia, really?!' … She covered her eyes with one hand. “Can I please just fall unconscious again?“ She heard Geralt chuckling once more. “I swear, no one ever managed to make me laugh that much, even in situations like this.“ Shia uncovered her eyes and gave him a sidelong glance while tracing a little scratch in the glass with her fingertip. His eyes sparkled with joy and the smile he wore on his lips warmed her heart. “Well, that's a good thing then. A laugh suits you better than this grim expression you walk around with most of the time.“ He cocked an eyebrow and his smile transformed into an amused grin. “I'm not grim!“ “Hell yes you are!“ 

The sound of Shia's laugh mixed with the rustling of her feathers as she adjusted her position. He dismissively waved his hand in the air and shook his head again. “A good façade fends off nosy and annoying students, as well as colleagues.“ “So, since you abandon this façade in my presence I assume I'm not nosy and annoying?“ He laughed now too, wiping with one hand over his face. “What I know is, that you're too daring for your own good.“ Shia raised her chin and cocked her head to the side. “Maybe that's just the way I am.“ “Then that's a good thing, too.“ he simply stated, leaning his forearms onto his knees and clasping his hands. They smiled at each other for a few moments and Shia's heart picked up pace. Feeling a familiar heat rising to her cheeks, she bit her lip and quickly looked down to the glass in her lap, spinning it slowly in her hands. He somehow managed to make her feel challenging but timid at the same time, his intent gaze not helping at all to bring her scattered emotions in check.

Geralt breathed in deeply and finally spoke again. “Do you remember anything about what happened?“ Shia nodded slowly. “Yes… I remember everything.“ She sighed and looked up into his eyes. “Geralt, you were dead. I felt it! There was no breath, no heartbeat… How is that possible?“ He blinked a few times and then snorted. “You ask me? I only know what Fencio and Misselina told me. In the end it was you who performed this miracle. So you better tell me.“ The girl stared into the flickering flame of the candle and then shrug her shoulders. “I simply refused to believe this. And then… It was as if something was set free inside of me. A heavy veil that was lifted off my soul. It felt so… so liberating.“ She shook her head slightly. “And suddenly I just knew I could save you, although I still don't know how. I simply used my energy and held on to the tiny scrap I found buried deep inside your soul.“ Geralt stared at his hands, without actually looking at them at all, and eventually nodded. “When angels or demons die, our energy only gradually fades off and rejoins the natural pure flow of the universe.“ He lifted his hand and stroked through the black strands of his hair with a sigh. “The way you describe it, I think it was a matter of mere seconds, until my energy would have faded away forever and with that… me too.“

Shia's mouth twitched at the painful thought of how close she was to lose him forever. She gripped the glass harder in her hands and desperately shoved away the sad emotions taking possession of her heart. “Then is this my secret gift? Like Sammy told me his gift as an angel is to see special things in his dreams which are eventually coming true.“ Geralt contemplated for a few moments and then shook his head. “No, this can't be. To resurrect someone and aside from that, healing one's own wounds in the blink of an eye, are powers too strong for a simple gift. These powers should not even exist in our world, although I'm honestly glad they do.“ Shia blinked surprised and then looked down to her arms and hands. Indeed the burning marks, the black tentacles have left on her skin, were completely gone. She felt the spot on her upper arm, where the sword of the guardian had cut her, but there was no trace of a wound as well, her skin smooth and flawless like before.

The girl's thoughts swirled in her head and her confusion grew bigger, the more she tried to make sense of all this. She massaged her temples and then blinked at Geralt. “So, what am I? … Am I even an Unclaimed? As you said, for an Unclaimed it is even less possible to own such a great power.“ “We don't know yet.“ Geralt clasped his hands again and shook his wings a bit. “Misselina, as the expert in our history, doesn't know either. But since three days she turns every book in the library of the academy, as well as the one in hell to find an answer.“ Shia held up a hand and turned towards him. “Hold on. Three days?“ She emphasized each word and looked at him incredulously. He nodded. “You were asleep for whole three days. It seems the energy you wielded, completely drained you from all your strength.“ Shia sank back into the cushion behind her back and remembered the conversation she overheard in a short moment of consciousness. “No, not all of the time.“ Geralt squinted at her. “What do you mean?“ “I woke up in between and overheard Seraph Crowley talking with two other men I don't know. They said this is a threat to all of us, and they would have to act before it is too late.“ 

Suddenly fear welled up inside of her, tightening her chest. With wide eyes she looked at the demon beside her. “They talked about me. I... I am the threat. I lured this creature, Azrumeth, to the academy. It only wanted me and probably absorb my power like it did with the guardian. I am responsible for their horrible deaths. I am the reason you had to endure such pain and even… even give your life. Oh god…“ The thoughts clicked together in her head like the last pieces of a puzzle completing the picture. She didn't want to possess this power anymore, she didn't want to be the reason for all this mess and bring danger to everyone around her. And it dawned on her, that she was in deep trouble with the revelation of her new abilities. Shia's voice trembled as she kept on talking. “What if they send me away? Where will I go? Or worse, what if they lock me up, probably in the deepest cell of hell where nobody will ever find me. What if…?“ 

Geralt interrupted her monologue by taking her hand from her lap with his own and interlacing their fingers. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and his lips lingered there for some more time. Shia was taken aback by this tender gesture, and as their eyes locked, she saw strong determination flicker through his ice-blue eyes. “None of this will happen.“ he said confidently in his deep voice. “What makes you so sure about that?“ she whispered. He slowly stroked over the back of her hand with his thumb and Shia felt this pleasant twist in her stomach, which made her so weak. “Because whatever will come your way, you'll have me by your side. I will not allow anything like this to happen to you. I will not let anyone harm you. And I'm not saying this only because I owe you my life.“ Shia's heart swelled with these words, and her love for him reached new heights, reflecting in a colourful wave of her energy. She felt the graveness of his own words and the growing admiration for her in the jagged streaks of his energy too, and she knew he let her feel this, because he wanted her to see. He let down his unbreachable shield, hiding his true feelings, solely for her.

His eyes softened again and his lips wandered to her wrist. “I am prepared now. Even if the higher ranks will step in and decide your fate, they'll have to face me first.“ He suddenly pulled her closer and leaned in at the same time, until their foreheads gently touched. “I promise you.“ Shia's heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat. She got lost in the beauty of the moment, her emotions flowing in colourful waves through her veins. His name fell from her lips, a quiet whisper in the emptiness of the room and she longed to be even closer to him. They moved simultaneously. Their lips lightly brushed against each other, like the soft caress of the tip of a feather.

Their intimate moment was ruined as they heard the sound of the creaking door handle. They both startled and immediately broke away from each other, and as Shia turned around she saw an angel nurse carefully entering the room. Her eyes widened, as she saw, that the girl was awake and quickly shut the door behind her, hurrying over to the bed. “Shia, finally!“ She put her hand on the girl's forehead and cheek, her kind brown eyes, which seemed quite familiar, scanning her face. The angel sighed relieved, but then her expression hardened and her head jerked up. “Geralt!“ she chided “I allowed you to stay by her side the entire time, but our deal was, that you would immediately report to me, when she wakes up!“ Shia glanced towards the demon. 'The entire time…?' 

Geralt put on the most innocent face he could pull and held his hands up. “Lynda, dear, she just woke up like a minute ago!“ The angel turned towards Shia again, and she nodded eagerly, feigning a yawn and rubbing her left eye to support his statement. Lynda pursed her lips and shaking her head she gave Geralt a meaningful look, but she could not hide her knowing smile. “Okay, wait… let me get…“ she mumbled searching the room for something. “Ah, there!“ Lynda walked over to the table at the wall and picked up a clipboard and a quill. While her back was turned towards them, Geralt grinned and winked at Shia, and she had to cover her mouth to stiffle a giggle. 

“Alright Shia, how do you feel? Does anything hurt? Headache, dizziness…?“ Lynda returned to them and sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking the empty glass out of the girl's grip, she handed it to Geralt without looking at him. As he did not react immediately, Lynda waved it impatiently in front of his face. Rolling his eyes he snatched the glass from her hand and stood up to go and refill it. Shia had a hard time to suppress her laughter and swallowed trying to maintain her composure. “No… No, not at all. Just really tired and it feels like my muscles are sore.“ Lynda quickly took notes on her clipboard and then placed a hand on the girl's chest, right over her heart. She felt a sudden flash of the angels calming, light green energy, which tasted like aromatic herbs. “It's unbelievable…“ she said under her breath and then looked up into Shia's face again. “Good, you're absolutely healthy. The only thing you need is some more hours of good sleep. But first I'll go and get my superior. She wants to take a look at you as well and ask some questions. I promise it'll be quick and afterwards you can rest again.“ She stood up and turned to Geralt, who stood on the opposite side of the bed again. “And you make sure, you're gone until I return. She needs her rest, okay?“ He raised the glass at her with his irresistible smirk playing on his lips. “Yes mam!“ Lynda clicked her tongue but reciprocated the smirk and nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then she grabbed her clipboard and swiftly walked out of the room.

Shia finally let out an amused snort. “What the hell was that?“ Geralt placed the glass on the bedside table and sat down again onto the edge of the bed with a cheshire grin. “Nobody can resist my demonic charm.“ The girl gasped and playfully nudged him on the shoulder. He chuckled and went on. “No seriously… You can't imagine what I had to endure the past days. Every nurse and doctor emerged from their caves and wanted to have a look at the guy who miraculously returned from the dead. I'm like a medical wonder to them now, although I'm the same as before. At least I think so.“ 

Kneading her hands in her lap, the girl thought for a bit. “Where did you go when you…? What was there?“ The orange light of the candle flickered across his features, which immediately changed with her words to a hint of sadness and eventually he sighed deeply. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.“ The girl looked directly into his eyes and saw images of unfamiliar people reflected in them. He quickly averted his gaze and his lips curled into a forced smile. Shia knew he was lying, yet she didn't want to ask any further. Her chest tightened with sadness. 'Oh Geralt, what are you hiding? What happened to you?' 

He shook his head, his voice soft as he spoke. “Don't even think more about it. You should get your rest and I should leave before Lynda kicks me out.“ He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Shia closed her eyes and as he wanted to withdraw, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding him back, to savour this moment a tiny bit longer. “Shia?“ he mumbled against her skin. “Just being my daring self.“ she responded and she felt him smiling again. He finally tore away from her, standing up and walking around the bed towards the door. “Sleep well, my miracle.“ Shia smiled sheepishly and as the door closed behind him she was left alone in the flickering light of the candle, with her scattered emotions and a racing heart.

* * *

The following days she was watched closely by Lynda and her medical team and she had to endure a lot of questions and examinations. It seemed every single member of the hospital wing wanted to get a look at her and her newfound power. Everyday different faces walked in on her and she was glad, as finally her friends were allowed to visit. Yet their questions, constant hugs and bantering quickly drained the girl and they were shooed out of her room again by a strict Lynda. She slept most of the days and nights, gradually regaining her strength. Yet her excitement kept her awake in the evening hours, as Geralt was visiting her at this time.

He never approached her again. No hug, no touch, no kiss... However she highly enjoyed his company nonetheless. They would simply talk, sometimes about the recent events and what happened outside of the walls of her small hospital room. Sometimes about every random topic which came to their mind, the conversation flowing easily between them, like they knew each other for more than a few months now. When the moon rose on the clear night sky, he would read to her from different books of heaven's and hell's literature, and his deep voice would lull her to a peaceful sleep. A sleep without horrible nightmares or images of terrifying creatures.

As Geralt entered the room on the third evening, she immediately knew from the mischievous expression on his face, he had something in store for her. Shia ceased to brush the wet curls of her red hair, she just had washed, and threw them back over her shoulder. “What's up? Your grin tells me you're up to no good.“ Geralt glanced at her appearance, as she was only draped in a short bathrobe, and pulled a little package from the pocket of his cloak and waved it in the air. “Nothing special.“ he simply said and threw the package towards her. She clumsily caught it and loosened the knot of the string, which was messily wrapped around it, to reveal a large variety of different sweets. “Oh my… Nothing special? Those are sweets from earth! Geralt, you're the best! Lynda won't let me eat anything with sugar, claiming my body solely needs those disgusting healthy herbs right now.“ He sat down in his usual spot beside her bed. “I know! So enjoy while she doesn't see it.“ She made herself comfortable on her bed, crossing her legs beneath her and sweetly smiled up at him. “Thank you… Oh! Chocolate with nuts. Hell yes!“ She quickly teared open the packaging and shoved a handful of the chocolate into her mouth, relishing the sweet flavour with closed eyes and humming in contentment. 

Geralt's low chuckle let her turn around and she saw how his ice-blue eyes watched her with amusement. Still chewing she raised an eyebrow questioningly and shook her wings, so that her feathers rustled. “Want some sweet taste for yourself?“ A spark flickered through his eyes and propping his head into his palm, he let his gaze wander down her body, until it rested on her lap. “Hmh-hmm…“ His mind clearly wandered elsewhere and it was definitely not about tasting chocolate. Shia started to feel so hot under his gaze, her blood quickly pumping through her veins. But Geralt found his composure again. He blinked a few times and then breathed in deeply, looking to the side out of the window. “No… No, they're all for you.“

Shia's thoughts started to go in circles again. She doubted she could bear this tension between them any longer without going insane. One time he was so straightforward, showing his sincere affection, the other time he retreated into his shell, remaining unreadable again. What did he want in the end? Could he not see how much she craved him? Did he not want to see? But why did he spend so much time with her then? She really grew tired of this game of cat and mouse. Stretching out her bare legs lasciviously over the bed and making sure the fabric of her robe revealed as much as possible, she leaned back and opened another little package. She gave a shrug and nibbled on the chocolate. “Your loss.“ 

Geralt leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt. The girl knew without looking at him, that he was still watching her up and down. His gaze burned into the skin of her legs and then wandered to her bare shoulder where the bathrobe had slid down, totally by accident of course. 'Yes, just look at the treat you miss out on.' she thought with malicious joy. Eventually he leaned forward again, his hand reaching out towards her. His fingertips touched her knee and slowly slid further up her thigh, his eyes following the path of his hand, while he calmly said “I sincerely hope you are enjoying your devilish game. But don't believe I'm not able to play as well.“ His rough palm tightened it's grip and Shia swallowed hard suppressing a whimper of desperate desire. His eyes darted to her flushed face and reaching the hem of her bathrobe, he squeezed the flesh on her inner thigh, provoking a gasp to fall from her lips. But just as she thought, he would take this any further, he snatched a little package of chocolate from her lap and leaned back again into his chair.

His complacent smirk made her blood boil but at the same time amused her to the point where she had to laugh out. She really was at the brink of losing her sanity now. Shia felt it was no use and adjusted her bathrobe with a mocking grin herself. “Touché.“ Geralt smoothed out the crumpled paper of the package in his hands, creating a crackling sound, as he said out of nowhere “I have good news for you. They'll let you out of here tomorrow.“ Shia whirled around towards him with wide eyes. “Are you serious? Couldn't you have said this immediately?“ He gave a shrug and grinned again. “Well, I had to take care of a naughty girl first.“ “Oh stop it now!“ she jabbed his knee, the only place she was able to reach from her position. 

“I can't wait to leave these walls and this ordeal with constant examinations to be over with. Plus, I still have to pick a bone with Seth.“ Geralt wiggled with the now neatly folded paper in the air. “Not only you. And we're lucky, Seraph Crowley has him on the first position of his agenda to dispose of this issue once and for all.“ Shia ran her fingers through the damp locks of her hair. “Good. Maybe I can smash his face into a wall too. No… the same thing you did would be boring. I could use the surface of a table. Yes, that's it.“ Geralt shook his head with a quiet laugh. “Shia, no. As much as I can understand that you want your revenge on him… Seraph Crowley and the members of the council will be present. I doubt they would approve of such a move.“ 

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw, thinking of the arrogant face of Seth. “Grrr I know… But I am stronger now. This newfound power is not only about healing and resurrecting. I feel like my strength multiplied. Yet I don't know how to use it actively.“ Geralt stretched his wings to either side of him and the tips of his feathers almost reached the window, where the last rays of sunshine of the day shone through. “Don't worry, we will train your power when the time is due. But first I'll have to show you how to conceal your energy. You can't walk around with the light of a hundred candles burning at the same time.“ 

With a surprised look on her face, Shia turned to her side and propped her head up onto her hand, while playing with the colourful sweets which had fallen on the white blanket beneath her. “Does it look like this to you now? I never asked how it feels to others.“ “Yes. The colours remained the same, but the intensity became fairly stronger.“ He lightly shook his head and licked his lips. “I can't even describe the taste. It's alluring, inviting… but nothing comparable exists in the entire universe. Neither does the vigor your energy emanates. I knew there was something buried inside your soul, I knew it from the beginning, when you landed at the edge of the abyss. Now it broke free. Now you're your true self.“ 

The sun's light faded away and plunged the room in dark, surreal shadows. Shia's blue eyes were glued to her teacher. “I never was a human.“ she whispered, the revelation striking her hard. Geralt looked at her with graveness clouding his features and his voice was turned down to a whisper as well. “No.“ … “So what am I then?“ He sighed but then the corner of his mouth turned up into a light smile. “Let's find out together, hmh?“ Shia's serious expression transformed into a smile too. “Okay…“ 

She circled her finger around the packages of the sweets, while Geralt lit the candle on the bedside table with his energy alone. How did he do such things? She still had a lot to learn. “Will you read to me one last time?“ He shifted his attention from the candle towards her and raised his eyebrows. “Who said it's going to be the last time?“ He contemplated for a few seconds and then stood up, waving his hand towards her. “Scoot over!“ She slowly straightened up a bit and looked at him incredulously. “What…?“ He rolled his eyes “You heard me. Should I read to you now or not?“ The girl's beaming smile lit up the entire room and she hastily collected the scattered sweets and shoved them onto the bedside table, almost knocking over the burning candle. 

“So excited for an old man to climb into your bed?“ he teased with his signature smirk on his lips, while he took off his long cloak and grabbed the book from the bedside table. Shia scooted towards the edge to make place for him. “As long as the old man behaves and won't pull nasty tricks again…“ She plucked at her bathrobe and wiggled her toes. “And the old man should as well keep in mind, I would not hesitate to use a little force and shove him out of the bed again.“ Geralt laughed and lay down next to her. “Now I'm really tempted to trick you again, just to see how you'll fail at doing this.“ “Oh you're too sure of yourself!“ The girl lunged at him, her small hands pushing into his side, trying to shove him towards the edge. Their feathers rustled as their wings touched and Geralt's laugh grew even louder while she wheezed, trying to shove him at least a few centimeters. Unfazed by the girl's intention, he sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against his side. “I appreciate your effort, but I think it's not possible to perform two miracles in such a short time.“ 

Shia gave up and simply surrendered to his embrace, snuggling up to his side and resting her head onto his shoulder. She felt a bit dizzy, probably the mixture of being tired and his intoxicating smell, emanating from his clothes and his skin. How could being near to him feel so good and right to her? “Hmpf! One day I'll get you for sure!“ she said and completely unabashed, she laid one of her long legs over his, her foot grazing lightly over the fabric of his black pants. Geralt seemed to not mind at all, opening the book and scanning through the pages. “Nope, never... Damn, I don't know where we stopped last time.“ Shia looked at the pages, which glowed orange in the flickering light of the candle and tried to remember. “Something about Lord Skadra riding on his amber dragon to the city of mist and twilight to do something important… I can't remember… and suddenly ash rained from the sky. But don't ask me, I fell asleep as always.“ Geralt hummed and flipped another few pages back and forth, before stopping somewhere in the middle of the book. “Although I just realized you were sleeping, as I heard your adorable snore, I think you're right with this.“ Shia snorted and pinched him into his side. “I don't snore!“ His shoulders shook with a quiet snicker. “Yes, you are.“ “No!“ “Don't question your teacher!“ “Pfff… Just start reading already.“ He grinned amused but eventually started to read out loud from the novel.

Home. She simply felt at home in his arms. A feeling she had missed so much, since she had been thrown into this mystical world all of a sudden. This thought flashed through her head, as Geralt's deep voice filled the room, reading line after line of the simple novel. She closed her eyes, feeling his chest rise and fall under the palm of her hand, and a slight shiver ran through her body, as he started to caress through the red strands of her nearly dried hair. His fingers lightly grazed her scalp and occasionally played with one of her long locks, and she savoured every second of this precious, peaceful moment. 

From now on she knew, she was not simply swooning over her teacher anymore. Her heart glowed with the tender feeling of love. And as if to strengthen this fact she repeated it to herself. She loved him. His attitude, his way of handling things, his protective stance over her. His captivating voice, handsome look and his touch, be it tender or rather rough... Yes she even loved how he could get under her skin with this constant teasing. And most of all, she loved how he made her feel. Safe and protected, but at the same time strong and independent. Simply marvelous. Shia inhaled deeply in pure bliss, bathing in those wonderful thoughts and she pressed herself even further into his body. He noticed this and stopped reading for a moment to give her a kiss to the hair. And although she wished for this night to never end, a question lurked in her mind. Did he feel the same?

* * *

**Geralt's POV**

Shouts, whistles and occasionally a round of applause accompanied them the whole time, as Geralt and Shia walked side by side through the hallways of the academy to the room, where they should meet the council. The girl proudly held her chin high, seeming not to be fazed by any of the curious faces turning towards them. Yet Geralt felt the uneasiness settle in her beautiful energy. “We're kind of an attraction now. Being a teacher I'm used to have all eyes on me. But you should get used to the attention quickly too.“ Shia fluttered her golden wings nervously. “That's said so easily… I lived a simple life down on earth, and here the unforseen events take overhand. At least their gossip is positive now.“ He chuckled and reached behind to clasp his hands behind his back. “It's amazing how quickly this can change around here hmh?“

“Geralt! Hey, wait!“ He felt a sudden gust of wind next to his right wing and then the red feathers of a demon, who jogged up to them from behind, grazed his own. He shuddered. How much he hated it, when the students were so heedless and touched his wings. He clenched his teeth and jerked his head towards the demon, who was walking backwards beside them now. “What is it Forcas? We're busy.“ The boy shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and cocked his head. “Is it true you were pierced straight through the heart? By your own sword?“ 

Geralt frowned and felt his annoyance grow, so he retorted in the coldest voice he could manage. “If it was the heart, I would have been dead immediately, don't you think so?“ Forcas thrust his fist triumphantly in the air. “Yes! I knew this could not be. This jacket's mine now!“ Geralt raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Don't tell me you have bets circulating.“ The boy grinned mischieviously, showing a row of perfect white teeth. “Maybe…“ He shifted his gaze to the girl, who was silently observing the two of them. “Oh and Shia... You look exceptionally beautiful today. Perhaps you can practice your new magic on my humble self later tonight?“ His grin grew even wider and he winked at her, his filthy thoughts being palpable in his energy. 'Oh no Forcas, you didn't…' Geralt felt his lightning energy sizzling dangerously through his veins, and his fingers prickled to grab this moron and throw him straight through the window. 

He stopped abruptly and glared at the boy, hoping his anger was visible enough in his features for him to finally disappear. But just as he wanted to speak, Shia walked past him towards Forcas, with her hands on her hips. “The only thing I can practice on your humble self is a nice kick to your stupid ass. And now fuck off!“ The eyes of the demon widened amused and his mouth formed a silent 'Wow'. “This is even a better sugges-…“ But he was cut off by Shia's wing, hitting him straight in the chest and shoving him back against the wall. She shot him an angry glare, her blue eyes forming small slits, but she did not honor him with any more words. Instead she whirled around and walked away, making sure to slap her feathers through his face in the process.

Geralt stared down to a baffled Forcas. “You heard the lady.“ He already turned to walk away too, but he stopped in his tracks, looking threateningly at the demon boy. “Don't try this ever again. You'll regret it.“ With this he went after Shia and caught up with her. She flinched as he walked next to her again, but immediately relaxed as she saw it was him. “Remember what I said about the good façade? He would have never come up to me if I had kept my grim expression.“ The girl laughed lighthearted and Geralt could not help himself but to stare at her face with a smirk. He admired the little wrinkle forming on her nose when she laughed like this, and he could not deny how much he loved the sweet sound of it. Besides his heart swelled with pride. She had grown so much in the past few months. From the little, anxious girl on the floating cliffs, to the self-confident, intriguing woman walking beside him now.

Coming closer to their destination his smirk faded away, and his brows furrowed again with upcoming dark thoughts. She had somehow managed to claim his heart in such a short time. Yet he was not used to such feelings anymore, like he was a long time ago, and overall he struggled to handle them at all. The centuries had made him hard and seclusive. But she always managed to pull him out of his protective shell, he had built around his heart and soul. And honestly he loved it. Yes, he loved every single bit of it. She made him feel carefree again, she lifted his spirits with her joyous nature, her curious mind, her witty attitude... She freed him from the shackles he had cast upon himself. Hell she was able to make him laugh, which was certainly not an easy thing to do. She had become the light of his life. And he knew it with every cell of his being, he had fallen for her, hard and irrevocable. 

But his head had other plans, constantly overshadowing those frail senstations with doubt and denial. It was wrong. Not only because he was her teacher. Memories of dark ancient times welled up in his mind and plastered his grim expression on his face all on it's own. She was too good for him. Too fragile, too pristine, simply too perfect. He could not pull her down alongside him into this deep inescapable pit, he was drowning in every day and night. He didn't want to torment her with his dark past and his pitiful soul. She doesn't deserve any of this... But how should this go on between them now? It was the first occurrence in a long time, he did not know how to approach a situation. Ignore the whisper of affection and love? Treat her with indifference? He just couldn't bring himself to break her heart. Another thing she did not deserve at all. He suppressed a sinister chuckle, his torn mind tiring him like nothing else could. 'Oh sweet love, the most bitter medicine of all!'

They arrived at the room for the meeting and Shia looked at him with surprised big eyes. “What's wrong?“ Geralt already placed his hand on the door handle, but stopped in his tracks. Damn, she could read him good by now. “Just thinking about the face of Seth.“ How he hated lying to her… He forced a little smile to his lips. “But we're on time, that's a big achievement for me.“ The girl's features brightened up again and she smirked. “It seems like I have a positive influence on you.“ “You certainly have.“ His smile grew softer and he opened the door, gesturing for her to step in first.

“Shia!“ the high voice of Misselina greeted them, and the angel hurried towards the girl, pulling her into a motherly hug. “Finally you're awake and well. How do you feel?“ She took her hands in her own with an affectionate smile. “Thank you Misselina, I'm good. I was well looked after.“ She glanced into Geralt's direction with a little smirk playing on her lips but Misselina seemed not to notice. “Ahem!“ The forced sound let them turn around and Maalik stood up from his place at a table, which dominated the center of the room. “I'm sure everyone is happy to see Miss Walker up and about again, but we would be highly pleased, if we could start the meeting right now.“ Misselina stepped away from the girl and lowered her head in a bow. “Of course. Please accept my apologies.“ Then she turned her attention to Shia again. “My dear, I may introduce the members of the council to you first. You already know our well respected Seraph Crowley. On his right side, Maalik and Vanina. On his left side Charun and Alastor, Seth's father.“ They all nodded their head briefly by hearing their name. “It's a pleasure to meet you all.“ she said in her velvety voice, nodding her head in response.

Seraph Crowley clasped his hands on the surface of the table and drew breath, but before he could say anything, Shia's voice sounded again. “Where's Seth?“ Geralt could feel her unease in her energy, but anger flared up at the same time, as his name escaped her lips. “We wanted to speak with you first about this matter, without his presence.“ Seraph Crowley stated, a hint of annoyance reflecting in his watery eyes. “There's no need for that. I can't understand why we have to talk about it in the first place.“ She said while waving her hand in the air in front of her. “Well, Seth claims it all happened the exact opposite way than what Geralt told us. So we have one's word against the other's. And we have to take everyone's statement seriously.“ Shia's lips curled into a mocking smile and she intertwined her fingers in front of her. “With due respect Seraph Crowley. But do you really think I would have revived Geralt from the dead and walked calmly side by side with him in here, if he was the one who did harm to me?“ Her piercing blue eyes travelled challenging over every member of the council.

Geralt had to suppress a satisfied chuckle and thought to himself 'Yes my girl. Show them what you're made of.' But he couldn't help but to throw his words in. “She has a fair point there.“ Alastor fluttered his wings nervously and his cold green eyes focused dangerously angry on the girl, his voice sharp like a knife. “So you want to say my son is lying?“ He stood up and placed his fists on the table, supporting his weight. “Maybe you are the little harlot here. Maybe you're just playing a wicked game alongside with him…“ he nodded towards Geralt “…trying to set up my son. And whatever your foul intentions are, I will not allow you two to disgrace my family and our highly respected name!“ “Alastor, I beg you to stay calm.“ Seraph Crowley said, raising a hand towards him. Geralt's energy errupted like a thunderstorm inside of him and he struggled hard to keep it low. How could he insult Shia like that? How could he have the impudence to accuse them both now?

He stepped forward, wanting to shield the girl from this bastard, his eyes glowing brighter with fury. “How dare you… She's the victim here because your damn brat couldn't…“ He was cut off by Shia, who put a hand up to his chest, stopping him to go any further. He frowned, but she briefly looked up into his eyes, and he could see the determination and certainty in the deep blue. She then turned slowly back towards Alastor who was fuming on the other side of the table, addressing him calmly. “Your highly respected name will unfortunately suffer a lot from now on. Just bring Seth in here please. I'll prove he's the one lying about everything in a matter of seconds.“ Geralt furrowed his brows in confusion. What was she up to? “My dear, please enlighten us on how you are planning to prove this.“ Maalik said with undisguised annoyance. The girl's eyes darted to the angel. “I'll show you and you can see it with your own eyes.“

Seraph Crowley sighed deeply. “Alright. Misselina, would you be so kind as to bring Seth here immediately?“ The angel fluttered her wings and adjusted her perfect white robe. “Of course.“ she said curtly and hurried towards the door. An awkward silence settled in the room. Alastor slowly sat down again, his piercing gaze never leaving Shia. Vanina, the other angel of the council slowly drummed her fingers onto the surface of the perfectly polished table. The girl looked up to Geralt again, her eyes searching for his for some kind of support. Despite her challenging and proud stance in front of the council, he could sense her uneasily fluttering heart. He cast her a barely noticeable smile, trying to boost her courage and to tell her without words, that she did great and she had nothing to fear. She grasped the hint and her own lips formed a beautiful little smile.

The next moment Misselina entered again with Seth on her heels. His nose was still bruised and crusts from the abrasions were visible. They had tried to fix it properly, but didn't manage to shape it into it's old form, so it looked kind of crooked. Seth briefly nodded towards his father and as he saw Shia, his eyes widened and his voice adopted this ridiculous sympathetic tone again. “Oh by Shepha, Shia! You can't imagine how glad I am to see you healthy and well again! These past days must have been so difficult for you with the sexual assault you had to endure and then-…“ 

Even with his fairly good reflexes, Geralt couldn't prevent what happened next in the blink of an eye. Shia's power blazed up from deep within her, conveying her concentrated hate towards Seth. With two quick steps she closed the distance between the demon and her, and with a golden glow emanating from her balled fist, she sucker punched him straight into the face. Seth's head jerked back and tiny droplets of blood flew through the air. He stumbled a few meters backwards and finally fell to the floor, clutching at his face with a cry of pain. “AAAH!“ He spat blood which oozed from a split lip. “You fucking slut!“ Shia took another few steps towards him. “Say that again!“ she yelled, her power now surging visibly around her, illuminating the whole room and the appalled faces of everyone. 

A deep rumbling sound shook the old stone walls and the glass in the windows clanked dangerously. Geralt's blood froze in his veins and fear crept into his mind. No, this could not be. He had to stop her! He quickly reached out for the girl, diving into the whirlwind of blazing colourful energy, which felt uncomfortably hot on his skin. He grabbed her already raised arm by the wrist, and hurled her around towards him. “Don't let your anger consume you!“ he shouted, probably sharper than he intended to, yet it had the needed effect. Her energy crumbled and retreated into her soul, like a crab into it's shell, and she looked at him completely bewildered. He sighed and loosened his grip on her wrist, which had left red marks from it's intensity, and added in a calmer voice. “You're better than that. Please…“.

“Did you lose your sanity?“ Alastor hurried around the table to Seth, grabbing him by the arm and helping him up again. “You see? I told you she is dangerous! By no means she can control this amount of power!“ Shia rubbed her fist and then straightened her clothes again. “Sorry, but I couldn't stand his lying anymore. He deserved it.“ Seraph Crowley stood up, his usually sluggish voice now sharp and penetrating. “Stop this childish banter right now! I can't take any more of it. Miss Walker, show us the proof you mentioned earlier at once.“ The girl tore her gaze from the angrily trembling Seth and spoke up. “I'll make this quick. I bit into his left shoulder while he assaulted me and had his hand inside my pants. The mark must still be visible with the intensity I bit down. He didn't mention this, did he?“

Alastor eyed his son up and down with clenched teeth. “No he didn't.“ he hissed viciously. “Seth?“ But the boy remained silent, just holding his split lip, from which droplets of blood oozed down his chin. Alastor took a deep breath, smoothing his long white hair, yet in the next second he grabbed Seth harshly, yanking down his shirt from his shoulder. The mark had almost faded away by now, but the outlines of Shia's teeth were visible with little red dots in a perfect neat line. Alastor pushed his son away from him. “Liar! Offender!“ His face twitched with anger and he balled his fists at his sides. “You are a disgrace to our family! Do you have any clue, what you've done? I didn't work my way up into the council for you to crush this title in an instant with your filthy demeanor. You'll face the full hardness of your punishment all alone. I won't take the fall for you.“ Nothing remained of the arrogant and haughty attitude Seth usually mastered so perfectly. He sank to his knees and reached out towards Alastor, the plea in his eyes the most prominent feature now. “But father please, I …“ Alastor swatted his hand away, his voice cold as ice. “You're pathetic. You're not my son.“ With this he turned and walked back towards his seat at the table, his black robe fluttering behind him. He smoothed his hair back again, obviously his way of calming his nerves.

“Miss Walker, Geralt… I apologize to you for my demeanor. I learned my own lesson with this whole story.“ Alastor nodded curtly into their direction, his lips pressed into a thin line. It was clear, that phrasing this statement was a big deal for him and his ego. Seraph Crowley clapped into his hands and addressed Seth, who was still kneeling on the floor, wiping blood from his chin with the hem of his shirt. “Seth, do you admit you lied and fooled us all with your story, or do you have anything else to say for your defense?“ The boy looked up, his red eyes glinting even brighter and his whole energy and mind being consumed by pure hatred. “You have your truth now.“ he pressed through gritted teeth. “Well then…“ Seraph Crowley nodded “If nobody else has anything to say to this issue, we'll proceed to decide a proper punishment. Miss Walker, Geralt, since you two are both the victims of Seth's misdoing, you may each suggest a way to penalize him.“

A few moments nobody said a word, while Geralt pondered. Finally this ordeal was over and honestly he was amazed by Shia and the way she had solved the whole issue. The girl looked at him, obviously a little lost to decide the fate of someone else. He gave her a proud smile and stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. “I suggest to lock him up all alone for… let's say a year. This way he has plenty of time to think about his misdoing and his obnoxious manner to treat women. I bet Satan has a nice little cell waiting for him.“ Seraph Crowley shifted his gaze towards Shia. “Miss Walker, your judgement?“ The girl's blue eyes dropped to Seth on the floor, who stared at her venomously, and she took her time to think a bit. 

Finally she stepped forward determinedly and interlaced her slim fingers again in front of her. “From what I have learned in my few months in your world, I know that our wings are a great symbol of pride and dignity. Seth has way too much of both. So I suggest to take away his wings for the time he is locked up.“ Biting her lip she added. “If this is possible…“ Seraph Crowley leaned forward a bit. “This is indeed possible and a very good suggestion.“ He looked to either side of him and the members of the council nodded in agreement. Even Alastor, gave his approval, yet he avoided looking at his son, staring off at some point into the distance.

“So be it. Geralt, would you be so kind?“ Seraph Crowley gestured towards Seth. Geralt didn't even try to hide his satisfied smirk and walked up to the boy. “With pleasure.“ he said, summoning his energy and guiding the sizzling blue streaks into his hand. He slapped hard between Seth's shoulder blades and the boy doubled over with a muffled cry of pain. “HNGH!“ he panted heavily while everyone watched silently how his wings shook and the charcoal feathers fell to the floor one after the other. Geralt glanced at Shia, but she watched the whole scene with a straight face, not fazed in the slightest by the pain of her offender. The bones of Seth's wings retreated into his body, and the black shirt on his back got wet with fresh blood. As the transformation was over, Seth sat back onto his heels with a pained grunt and let his head hang low.

Alastor stood up again. “With your permission, I'll accompany him to hell, to throw him into his cell personally.“ Seraph Crowley nodded curtly and the demon stepped over the feathers of his son's former wings, yanking him up from the floor by his arm. Seth looked at him bewildered while his father dragged him towards the door. “But what about mother? I have to talk to her first! Father please…“ Alastor did not stop and shoved Seth out of the door. “You won't see her for a year boy!“ And this was the last thing they heard of them, before the door closed with a heavy thud behind them.

Blinking a few times, Geralt tore his gaze from the wooden door and stood beside Shia again. “Are you alright?“ he asked, briefly touching her shoulder. She gave him her beautiful beaming smile, which always managed to warm his heart and soul. “Never felt better.“ she said, and Geralt sensed her golden energy, which was flowing contently through her veins, finally freed from the worry and stress Seth had given her. Misselina cast him a relieved look. They had talked a lot in the past days, and of course, being his friend since childhood she had never doubted his word. 

The angel cleared her throat and turned towards the council. “Seraph, if I may suggest we speed this up a bit, so our students won't miss any further classes.“ Seraph Crowley looked at her through weary eyes. “Of course, can you give us any new information about Miss Walker's circumstances?“ Misselina shook her head with a grave expression. “Sadly no. I skimmed through the libraries of heaven and hell and did not find any books or manuscripts about a similar occurrence with an Unclaimed.“ Stretching his wings a bit, Geralt interjected. “That's because she never was an Unclaimed. As Shia landed on the cliffs, I knew there was something odd about her energy. I discovered it was sealed inside her soul, but I decided to wait and see. Now it seemed to be broken free and I'm positive now, she never was a human being in her life on earth.“ “I'm with you on that Geralt.“ Seraph Crowley stated. “It's impossible to harbour the power of resurrection as an Unclaimed. Besides I never witnessed this with an angel or demon either and I can look back on almost 2000 years of history.“

“2000 years??“ Everyone's head turned towards Shia, whose mouth was agape with astonishment. But looking at the faces of everyone, she covered her mouth and mumbled “Sorry, I didn't mean to…“. “It's alright my dear.“ Seraph Crowley said with a little smile. “I have to apologize, that we're talking about you like you're not even here. Maybe you yourself have any new useful information for us about your current state?“ Shia combed through her red locks with her fingers and shrug her shoulder. “I don't really know… My wounds still heal in the blink of an eye. I tried it again.“ Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her suspiciously. “What in hell do you mean with 'you tried again'?“ She cast him a somewhat guilty glance. “Ugh. You know, the guys wanted to see for themselves and Adi owns a knife. And so…“ She shrugged again and pursed her lips. Geralt couldn't believe his ears, anger welling up inside of him. “Damn Shia! You don't have to satisfy their petty curiosity by cutting yourself!“ “It was just a tiny scratch! Nothing serious. But thanks for your concern.“ she gave him a sweet yet wicked smile and he couldn't help but frown and shake his head. “You're unbelievable.“ he muttered. “Likewise.“ she muttered back, pressing her lips together to conceal her smirk. 

Misselina put her hand on the girl's arm. “He is right Shia. As wonderful and miraculous your new abilities are, but please don't do such things again. We don't know yet how much your body is capable of.“ Her kind smile was accompanied by a comforting look and she turned to address the council again. “I would like to visit the Tower of Wisdom in Leóros. As you know I used to study there and the knowledge of the high monks and their well-appointed library could give us an indication of what we are dealing with here.“ Vanina leaned a bit forward in her seat, tucking her neat black hair back behind her ear, and spoke to Seraph Crowley next to her. “That's a good suggestion and if you allow I would accompany her. I'll help with the search so we'll come to a conclusion quicker. We don't want the higher ranks to be alarmed too soon, right?“

The other members of the council nodded in unision and Seraph Crowley pondered for a bit before nodding as well. “Yes. The higher ranks should not be bothered with this before we know ourselves what's going on with Shia. Vanina, Misselina, you're free to go to the Tower of Wisdom and please find out what we need to know. I'll announce your arrival to abbot Palthasar so they are prepared.“ He stood up a bit labored and smoothed his exquisite white robe. “If there are no more questions I would bring this meeting to it's end. Geralt, please have an eye on Miss Walker as much as you manage to do.“ Geralt nodded and his eyes rested briefly on the girl. “Certainly.“ “And Miss Walker, I know it will not be easy, but try to maintain your daily school routine again. I'm sure we'll find a solution soon.“

With those words being spoken the council left the room and Misselina turned to Shia again. “Don't worry, Vanina and I will give our best to find something out.“ she pulled the girl into a quick tight hug and then nodded towards Geralt. “Take care of her. And yourself…“ He sighed, furrowing his brows. “I will. Yet I hope it won't be necessary to resurrect me again.“ “Heaven forbid! Please, just be careful you two, okay?“ Misselina fluttered her pure white wings and left them alone with a last sympathetic look.

“What a morning, huh?“ he said, as he saw the weary expression on Shia's pretty face. “Yeah…“ she simply retorted, playing with the fabric of the hem of her shirt. He couldn't stand it to see her sad or worried. It made his chest tighten in a painful manner. He breathed in deeply and spoke again. “Thank you.“ She lifted her gaze to look at him surprised. “What for?“ “It isn't often I have to thank someone, so I'm clearly not used to it. But I think it's more than appropriate to thank the courageous girl who saved my life.“ He smiled at her and felt slightly ashamed he didn't think of this earlier. 

Shia's face lit up and she shook her head with a sweet smile. “You saved me from the Subantra and then from Seth. So I have to thank you already twice.“ “Maybe we should make a hit list on who saves who more often?“ he suggested jokingly. Shia's gorgeous laugh sounded through the room and her blue eyes twinkled. “I hope this won't happen so often, that we actually have to do this!“ He chuckled too, relieved to see her mood lightened again. “Yet I would do it again and again…“ “Me too.“ she said, looking at him from under her eyelashes, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She bit her lip and then averted her gaze. The mixture of her challenging stance and her cute shyness allured him beyond imagination. And his nerves tingled overwhelmingly to pull her against his body and claim those plump inviting lips with his own. But his torn mind held him back to make a final decision, like every time. 'Shepha enlighten me. What should I do?'

* * *

**Shia's POV**

The next two days everything should get back to normal for Shia. But of course it was not that easy. Curious students followed her everywhere, pestering her with thousands of questions. How did you do it? Where do you come from if you're not an Unclaimed? Is it true you can heal yourself just like that? Can you heal my broken heart? … It was so tiring and she didn't even know the answer to the majority of those questions herself. So in their freetime, Mimi and her remained in their room to avoid all the unwanted attention. Yet it was nothing better when the boys came over. They tried to shift their conversations to different topics, but in the end, they always ended up again arguing about Shia's new power and the whole mystery around it.

To have a little peace for herself, the girl decided to visit the library more often with it's vast variety of books on shelves, which reached high up towards the ceiling. During the breaks, the student's least interest was to bury their heads in even more books, so Shia found herself alone there most of the time. And maybe there was a tiny chance Misselina missed something in her search for answers?

The unique smell of old books and aeons of history and knowledge greeted her as always, by stepping into the huge room. The library had something magical and mysterious about it, and the large bookshelves swallowed every sound from outside, which had a calming effect on Shia's agitated mind. Wandering through the narrow passages, she let the tips of her fingers glide over the spines of the old books, feeling the beautiful carvings or embossed letters. She took out a book at random, like she did every time, and started to flip through it without knowing what she was even looking for. How should she know? It dawned on her, that everything she used to consider as normal life was just an illusion. Her dad down there on earth, was he even her dad? And her mom up there in the high ranks of the Seraphim, could she even call her 'mom'? Did they know about her powers? Did her mom even care? …

Her circling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and this deep, appealing voice, which always managed to make her heart flutter. “How to tame a dragon“ … I don't think this will help you to understand your current circumstances.“ Geralt smirked at her and walked along the shelf on the other side of the passage, stowing away a pile of books into the gaps one by one. Shia looked down into the heavy book in her hands, and indeed the current page showed a picture of a blue sea dragon and an angel riding on it through the clouds. She frowned and put the book back into it's place on the shelf. “I don't know what I'm even looking for.“ she mumbled annoyed. Geralt came closer to her, still holding two books in his hand. “Neither of us does. Hopefully Misselina and Vanina will find something helpful on their journey.“ Shia turned back towards the shelf, gesturing at the multiple rows of books in front of her. “But what if she missed something here? Nobody knows all of this content by heart.“ Geralt put another book away into the shelf next to her, slowly pushing it into it's place with the tip of his finger. “No we don't. But we know where it is worth looking for.“

Shia clicked her fingers and then pointed towards Geralt. “Your office. You have so much books there, maybe there's just the one we need somewhere.“ He laughed, his wings shaking slightly. “And you think I didn't already rummage through my own collection to find an answer to your mystery?“ He stood now directly behind her, stowing away the last book in a gap far above her head. “Or was this a creative attempt to visit me in my office again?“ Without looking at him she felt his smirk in the tone of his voice. His closeness made her stomach twist again with this delightful sensation, and fueled her boldness and teasing attitude. She shrugged and let her index finger glide over the spine of the book directly in front of her. “Well, if there's nothing to find in your books there, I can at least explore the rest of your rooms. I already had the pleasure to try out your desk and the cushioned benches. Maybe there's even more comfortable furniture to enjoy?“

Placing his hand on a wooden board next to her head, Geralt chuckled amused. He took a step forward and pressed his body into her's, pushing her against the shelf. “I own way more furniture than you have seen by now. Yet I wonder…“ His free hand carefully brushed her long red hair back, exposing her neck for him and he trailed his lips up over her delicate skin. “…which one exactly you have in your pretty little mind.“ Shia's heart drummed wildly against her ribs and the feeling of his lips on her neck raised goosebumps all over her body, her nerves tingling with excitement. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him pressing his groin against her butt, and she arched her body into his, not able to grasp a coherent thought. Geralt's breath was so hot on her skin, as he whispered again in between tenderly kissing her neck. “Maybe the table… the couch… my bed?“ He reached the sweet spot just beneath her ear and gently sucked her heated skin. The only thing Shia could respond was a delighted moan, and she reached up with her hand to let her fingers glide through his soft black hair. His hands dropped to her hips, and with a low groan his fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, lightly caressing her waist, and then roamed further down under the fabric of her skirt. Shia gasped and bit her lip to stiffle her aroused moan, as she felt his fingers graze her already soaked panty. Geralt hummed and deftly stroked the heated spot between her legs. “So wet, yet I didn't even touch you much…“

Their moment was ruined once again, as they heard footsteps and the calling of some students. Shia's eyes flew open as she recognized the voices of her friends. Placing a last kiss onto the skin under her ear, Geralt stepped away from her with an annoyed frown. “Shia? Are you in here somewhere?“ Mimi's voice sounded dangerously close and the girl quickly adjusted her hair over her neck, where she was sure Geralt had left a red spot, and grabbed a random book from the shelf again. “Oh…“ the demon girl muttered, as she rounded the corner and caught sight of her teacher and her friend, lingering in the narrow passage. Mimi cocked her head and called out. “Guys, I found her!“ The shouts of the boys were heard in the distance, coming closer quickly. Geralt adjusted his long cloak and nodded towards Mimi. “Okay, I leave you to your friends. Make sure you're not late for your next class.“ With that he simply turned and strode away between the shelves.

“Yes girl, make sure you're not late!“ Mimi's mocking tone made Shia whirl around with an angry glare. “Mimiiii!!“ she pressed through gritted teeth, throwing the book at her friend in the heat of the moment. Mimi dodged it with ease and laughed out loud. “I'm sorry sweety, but it was already too late, hmh?“ Shia snorted and tried to calm down by breathing in deeply for a few times. Pointing towards the girl's clothes, Mimi added with a sly giggle “You should cover yourself up, before the boys find us.“ “Oh shut up!“ Shia angrily pulled her shirt back over her exposed belly but simply had to chime in with Mimi's contagious laugh. Sammy, Adi and Andy arrived between the shelves. “What's so funny over here?“ Andy asked approaching them. “Just girl's talk.“ Mimi retorted with a smirk. “Oh no, we don't participate in that. Come on bookworm. You need to see the sun again!“ Adi grabbed Shia's hand and Sammy took her other one, like they did so often, guiding her in between them outside of the library and ignoring any kind of protest.

* * *

The starry sky with it's multiple galaxies was visible in this moonless night, millions of tiny white spots twinkling down from the pitch black firmament. Shia found herself walking through the dark hallways of the academy, her feet carrying her to her desired destination all on their own. She could not sleep that night, constantly thinking about her encounter with Geralt in the library earlier. He had not sought her company again this evening, treating her like nothing had happened at all. She had tossed and turned in her bed and had tried to shift her thoughts to something else. But his lingering kisses on her neck and his strong hands gliding under her clothes occupied her mind completely. In the end, she had given up and came to a decision. She could not bear this tension any longer. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to be close to him, hear his deep voice whisper in her ear, feel his touch on every centimeter of her body. And most of all, she wanted him to clarify their relationship. This could not last any longer. Didn't he share her feelings, craving for her as much as she did for him? His actions were ambiguous, leaving her clueless again and again. She needed to know. Now.

Shia arrived in front of his office, feeling like it was a lifetime ago, she stood here the last time. Yet she didn't hesitate and simply entered without wasting a second thought, wether this was right or wrong. She wouldn't back down now and retreat again like he always did. Quietly closing the door behind her, she looked around in the dark room. Geralt was obviously nowhere to be seen, and it seemed he really had been looking through his collection of books, the chaos in the room being more prominent than last time. Shia searched for a way through the mess, stepping over various piles of books and circling pieces of furniture. She arrived at his large desk, being astonished, she had not knocked anything over on her way there. Her fingers slowly glided over the polished surface and the memory of herself, lying bare on the top for him to admire, roused her lust deep within her. She bit her lip, looking around to detect where he could be.

The girl's eyes stopped on another door, which sat between the high showcases and bookshelves and she assumed this to be the way to his other rooms. Curious on what may lie behind, she confidently walked through it, and she found herself in what resembled most a spacious living room. In the dark she could see that even more rows of books decorated the walls. Shia furrowed her brows, thinking to herself. 'Well they don't have internet here, so you practically have to live in a library as a teacher.' She could not pay any more attention to her surroundings, as a ray of light from another open door caught her attention. With the tendrils of her energy, she felt his presence in this room, and she slowly approached the source of light, yet she decided to call out for him. “Geralt? Are you there?“

Rustling was heard inside and in the next second he appeared in the door frame with an incredulous expression on his features. Shia cocked her head curiously to fully take in his appearance. The only thing he wore were some light pants, and his chiseled bare torso reflected the light of the candles from his bedroom behind him. Her gaze lingered on his well defined abs and then darted up to his face. “Shia, what in hell…“ But she didn't let him finish speaking. With bold strides, she closed the distance between them, flinging her arms around his neck and crushing her lips onto his. She had to stand on her toes, but he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his warm body and responded to her heated kiss.

Oh he smelled so good. Fresh and aromatic, a bit minty, like he had just taken a shower. And indeed, the girl felt his damp hair at the base of his neck and a few droplets of water still sparkled on the skin of his shoulders. She leaned against him, reveling in the feeling of his hard body against her's and the tiny droplets of water being brushed away underneath her fingertips. They tumbled back into the room and their passionate kiss was interrupted by needy groans. He closed the door behind them with his wing and a deep growl rumbled through his chest as he shoved her backwards against the hard surface. His body pressed into her, and firmly taking hold of her chin, he broke away from her heady lips. He looked into her eyes, his face only centimeters from her's. “God damn, Shia! Who even gave you the permission to enter my private rooms?“ The girl cocked an eyebrow at him. “It doesn't seem like you would mind at all.“ She sneaked her hand between them and with a smirk, she stroked over the forming bulge in his pants. He growled again and grabbed her wrist, placing her arm up roughly next to her head. Yet in the next instant he grew soft and leaned his forehead against her's. “Shia, don't…“ 

Desperation welled up inside of her and mixed with anger. “Why? Can't you see how much I want this? How much I want you? … And from your actions I know you crave all of this as well. I don't even need to read your energy, I can simply rely on my senses. Yet you always retreat again into you shell! You take one step towards me and immediately two steps back. For a demon you're not really straightforward. Why are you doing this to me, why are you toying with me like this? Am I just a piece of entertainment to you?“ Her voice became higher with every sentence falling from her lips. “Geralt this hurts and I can't do this anymore! I'm so tired of this constant back and forth. So just say one word and I walk out of this door again, but with that completely out of your life, never looking back, even if this will tear my heart apart.“ Her lips trembled as she finished her speech, but she confidently held his gaze, lifting her chin even further up.

A few seconds passed, before Geralt let go of her completely and took a few steps back. “Oh Shepha…“ he whispered while he desperately stroked through his black hair with both of his hands, disheveling it slightly. He looked to the ceiling and then back to her with a pained and despaired expression on his face. “Shia can't you see I'm a torn man when it comes to matters with you?“ He sighed deeply, searching for the right words. “I'm still your teacher! I should set an example and not have those feelings in the first place. Yet here I am, craving your company, yearning for your touch. I desire you so much… You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep. I want to crack jokes just to see your smile and your beautiful laugh ring in my ears. I want to teach you, protect you and claim your body. And all this may sound so stupid and disgustingly corny, but it's just the way it is. And you don't know how much strength it costs me to hide this all away. But you are so pure, so innocent…“ he hesitated, breathing in deeply and frantically gestured with his hands. “And Shia, you just have to believe me, when I say I'm not the right man for you. I carry a burden, which would crush you're pristine soul. You deserve better.“ He clenched his teeth, averting his gaze as if being deeply ashamed and half turned away from her. 

Shia's heart raced like never before and her pulse drummed in her ears. She determinedly walked over to him and grabbed him by the waist, to turn him back towards her. “And you think you have the right to decide this all on your own? Don't I have a saying in this as well?“ She searched for his eyes but he remained silent, just looking at her with a variety of emotions flickering over his face. Shia's anger flared up with his constant secrecy and she hit him on his chest with her fist, her voice furious. “Don't meet me with silence! God damnit Geralt! What's up with you? What burden are you talking about? What are you hiding from me?“ He snatched her hand, which wanted to hit him again, and pressed her palm firmly to his heart. “You want to know? Then feel for yourself!“ he hissed, his ice-blue eyes boring into her's and Shia hesitated for a few seconds.

Exhaling with a shuddering breath, she reached out with her energy towards his soul. Raging blue lightning met her golden flowing waves, and like back then in his office she felt this enormous sorrow swirling around like ominous thunderclouds. Yet there was more, the shell around his deepest core was gone and Shia's soft tendrils were struck by an overpowering sensation. Guilt. It teared through him like the sharp edge of a knife, distorting his soul over and over again with agonizing pain. By feeling this toxic mixture of sorrow, pain and guilt, the girl's own heart became heavy and tears sprung to the corners of her eyes. Her breath grew erratic and she blinked a few times tearing away her energy from the deep pit of his scarred soul.

With trembling lips she looked up into his face. “Why? … What does this have to do with me? I never gave you a reason to feel this way!“ Geralt squeezed her hand, which still rested against his chest. His voice was calm and emotionless, the complete opposite of the raging storm inside of him. “I don't deserve you.“ They stared at each other for a minute and eventually, Shia slowly shook her head. “I'm not satisfied with that.“ she whispered. “I ask you one thing now and if I mean anything to you, you better answer honestly, leaving aside the thoughts tormenting you.“ She took another step forward to completely close the distance between them, and she could see the intricate pattern of his iris with it's variety of blue shades. “Do you want all of me? My body, my soul, my heart?“ His lips parted and his eyes scanned her entire face, while his emotions were not only visible in his features, but also tangible in his energy. He cupped her face softly with his hands, his deep voice resonating through the girl's entire body, as he finally spoke. “More than anything in the universe.“ She nodded and exhaled the breath she had held for a few seconds. “Good…“

Shia placed both of her hands now on his chest, shoving him backwards until his legs hit the edge of his bed. He just let her concede, even as she gently pushed him, so that he had to sit down on the soft sheets. “Shia, wha-…“ but she held a finger to his lips, silencing him. “Now let me teach you a lesson.“ The girl withdrew from him, sliding her finger over his bottom lip, and walked several steps backwards. “The first thing I heard, when I landed in your world on those rocky cliffs, was your voice.“ Geralt watched her, his ice-blue eyes noticing every move, as she slowly reached behind her and opened the zipper of her black tight dress, which hugged her curves perfectly. “And you demanded from me to act.“ She slid the thin straps from her shoulders, the fabric gliding down over her skin, revealing her breasts, her waist, her hips, before pooling in a heap around her feet. “And I did just that. I remember how afraid I was, yet I did not walk back into the forest. I jumped into the abyss, earning my wings.“ She stepped out of the dress, reaching up towards her hair and removing the clip, which held it together. Her long red locks immediately cascaded down over her shoulders and around her breasts, tickling her bare skin. “So, what will you do now? Will you jump into the abyss of adventurous temptation, or walk back into the forest of safe rationality? It's up to you…“

The black feathers of his wings rustled, as Geralt leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. His eyes roamed down over her body, lingering on her black lingerie and on the spots of bare skin in between. Shia felt the familiar heat spreading from her core through her veins, all the way to the tips of her toes and up to her head. Flexing her wings to the side, the colour of the feathers reflected on her skin, bathing her in a golden glow, and she proudly stretched her body, waiting for his reaction. Geralt sat there absolutely still and the girl could see the torn thoughts tormenting his mind. Eventually he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, and he drew breath to speak. “I would never forgive myself for not choosing the abyss... for not choosing you. And besides, I simply don't have the strength to resist you any longer.“ His eyes darted to her's and he let his lightning energy flow freely throughout the room. Shia felt the truth in his words, his affection and enormous desire for her. He licked his lips before this irresistible smirk appeared on his face and the playfulness, Shia loved so much, returned to his features.

“There are still a few pieces of clothes, disturbing the most perfect view.“ he said, not able to conceal the obvious arousal in his voice anymore. Shia's lips transformed into a smirk as well and she felt powerful… so immense powerful since she had such an effect on him. The heat in her core reflected in the rapid beating of her heart and she boldly reached behind her again, unhooking the latch of her black lacy bra and letting it glide down, until it joined the dress on the floor. “One left.“ Geralt's voice was so deep with lust, it made her shiver, yet she loved the reaction her actions evoked. She wanted to push him to the verge of his self control, she wanted to see and feel what happened if she took this sinful game any further.

She bit into her bottom lip and gently stroked her hair back over her shoulders, before letting her hands slide over her breasts. Her nipples hardened from her own touch and her skin prickled pleasantly as she reached further down. She hooked her fingers into the fabric of her panty on either side, sliding the thin material down her long legs as gracefully as she could. Straightening up again she held it next to her with her fingertips and looked directly into his eyes, while she let the black lace fall down to the floor. Geralt's eyes grew dark and his pupils dilated until they had almost replaced all of the blue. He intensively looked at her, like a predator looked at it's prey, savouring the bare sight of her. “Like I said… Perfection.“ He slowly raised his hand, motioning to her with two fingers to come towards him and Shia immediately knew the roles had changed again. He was in control and she would do anything in this moment he would demand of her. 

Walking over towards him, her heart picked up pace and just as she was within reach, Geralt grabbed her by her hips, pulling her between his legs. He briefly looked up at her before he trailed his lips over her stomach, his hot breath heating up her skin even more. Shia laced her fingers through the black strands of his hair, caressing down over his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders. With a swift motion, he pulled her down, so that she had to straddle his lap, and his hands roamed over her body, discovering every delicate curve with pure excitement. Shia sighed by the feeling of his touch, goosebumps rising on her skin while she held on to his broad muscled shoulders. He kissed a path up her throat, over her jawline and eventually looked deep into her eyes, his voice a raspy whisper. “I want you for so long now. A little bird transforming into a phoenix before my eyes. Becoming a goddess under my touch…“ 

Their lips met in a devouring kiss, passion flaring up like a wildfire between them, igniting their energies to bright burning sources of power. Shia grinded her hips into his groin, feeling his hardness through the thin fabric of his pants, eliciting a moan to rumble through his chest. He grabbed her hips again, pushing her further down to increase the friction, while their tongues grazed against each other over and over again. The girl's wings twitched as their ardent kiss deepened even more, making her feel dizzy with enormous desire. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders while both his hands roughly squeezed her butt, finding their way even further down. As his fingertips stroked over her sensitive core, she broke away from his lips to inhale sharply and she threw her head back, her moan echoing in the silence of the room. Geralt's other hand stroked up her back towards the nape of her neck and took hold of a fistful of her hair. He kissed her throat again up to her ear, while his fingers dove between her swollen wet lips. “Don't forget to say my name, my miracle.“

Shia could swear she saw stars dancing before her eyes, as his whisper reached her ear and his fingers pushed inside of her again. “Geralt!“ she managed to stutter out and she could feel his grin against the skin of her neck. “Again.“ he demanded, his fingers withdrawing slowly from her burning core. She shuddered, craving his touch so much it almost drove her insane. Her nails scratched his skin and she lightly bit into his earlobe, before his name fell from her lips a second time, followed by a loud moan, as he thrust his fingers deep inside of her. “Again.“ he growled, yanking her head back by her hair and biting into the sensitive skin of her neck himself. He withdrew another time, only to sink his fingers into her throbbing heat at a painfully slow pace again. This time his name was a mere whimper on her trembling lips. “Geralt…“ He hummed in contentment, lazily pumping his hand and the juices of her arousal coated his fingers. He grazed his tongue over the spot on her neck where he had bit down, easing the pain a bit. “Such a lewd, good girl you are.“

His words and the naughty game he played with her, sent sparks of pleasure through her body. Her nerves tingled pleasantly with every touch, moan and kiss and her energy surged around her, wave over wave tumbling into one another in this ocean of unconcealed passion. Shia felt his own arousal and craving reflected in rapidly jerking blue lightning, which flashed even brighter as he growled against her lips, his voice and breath heavy with lust. “Contain… your energy…“ She stroked his cheek, speaking in between kisses. “Help me… please.“ His hand retreated from her wet folds and firmly held her hips. “Hold on to mine.“ With those words he picked her up effortlessly and threw her on the soft sheets of his bed.

Immediately he hovered over her, attacking her skin with hot kisses. His lips found their way from her stomach up to her nicely rounded breasts, swirling his tongue around her pink sensitive nipples. He sucked each of them to cheeky hard peaks, teasing them between his teeth. Shia gasped out loud and stroked through his hair, closing her eyes to enjoy jolt after jolt of pleasure racing straight to her core. He released her now swollen nipple by sucking hard on it a last time, and left feathery kisses along her collarbone. Greedily he grazed his tongue all the way up over her throat, before their lips met again in a passionate kiss. 

Shia's hand impatiently pulled at the waistband of his pants and soon it was thrown out of bed unnoticed. Their heated bodies melted together and the sensation of his skin against her's fueled her desire even more, pooling in between her legs. Gingerly her fingers reached down, wrapping around his hard member, and she could not suppress her aroused moan, by feeling how he pulsed in desperate anticipation. Geralt groaned and lightly bit into her bottom lip as she stroked him firmer, the smooth skin gliding through her fingers. He slowly thrust his hips into her hand, grinding himself against her palm and he cursed under his breath. The effect her ministrations had on him turned her on beyond belief, but her game didn't last for long, as he tore away from her to slide down her trembling body. He spread her legs wide and Shia cried out as she felt his tongue glide over her swollen wet lips. 

The clashing waves of her energy surged up in golden, red and purple outbursts, while his experienced tongue worked on her clit and he seemed to be urged on even more with every moan, gasp and scream which fell from her lips. Shia tossed her head from side to side and she writhed under the relentless caress of his lips and tongue, her legs quivering from the overwhelming sense of delight. She would burst into a million pieces any second now and with a loud yelp she propped herself up, clutching at his shoulder. “Aaah, stop! Please…“ This shouldn't be over so soon. She yearned to feel his length inside of her, she wanted to feel all of him and surrender her body to the mercy of his touch.

Geralt sucked again on her clit, making her twitch and he pleasurably licked her arousal from his lips, while he crawled up her body again. “So desperate my dear?“ he taunted with a smirk and Shia grinned back while she circled her legs around his waist, pulling him further down towards her. “Fuck, yes!“ Her breath was heavy, yet she kissed him again deeply and moaned into his mouth as she felt his member grazing over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Firmly taking hold of her hip, he lowered his head to her ear. “Be mine.“ The sound of his raspy aroused voice sent her to another dimension of sheer want and as her response, she arched her heated body into his.

He entered her slick heat, slowly, the sheer size of him stretching her tender walls like never before. She inhaled sharply, holding on to his body and digging her nails into the skin on his back. Geralt leaned back a bit, looking into her half closed eyes, and she felt his whole body tense, every muscle hard from the effort to hold back. But he did not want to hurt her, not in this way. He hummed with lust and withdrew a bit, only to push into her again at a painfully slow pace, over and over again, working his way inside of her, stretching her wet heat to adjust to his significant size. He kissed her again, ardently, their moans and pants being swallowed by each other's mouths. 

Shia felt herself adjusting to him, her body ready for more, longing to feel all of his length. Her fingers slid into his hair, tightening their grip, while her hips moved up to meet his. “Deeper.“ she whispered, not recognizing her own voice, which was distorted by the sheer lust she felt. Geralt groaned, and his next thrust was hard, driving himself deep into the heat of her core. Shia cried out, clenching tightly around his hardness and wallowing in the feeling of being filled to the brink. He picked up pace, with every thrust burying himself deep inside of her and Shia felt jolts of pleasure shaking her body, as he hit the sweet spot inside of her over and over again. She responded to his every movement with a thrust of her own hips, their bodys moving perfectly in a heated rhythm. 

He drew back from her swollen red lips, giving them time to breath the air they needed, and reached for her hands to take hold of both of her wrists. He placed them roughly on either side of her head, pinning her beneath him while slowing down his thrusts to take in every expression on her flushed face. Seeing the incredible lust in the ice-blue of his eyes, his chest heaving with erratic breaths, the girl's desire reached new heights and she completely surrendered to his dominance and his control. She wanted to be his, he should claim her, take her to his pleasure. A loud moan escaped her lips as those thoughts fueled her inner flame and her energy sparkled dangerously bright and untamed before her eyes.

“Hold on to mine.“ Geralt growled again in between deep breaths. The girl let her golden waves reach out and she felt him doing the same with his energy, while his hands wandered from her wrists to her own, their fingers interlacing tightly. “Oooh…“ she breathed as the tendrils of their energies met, a completely new, but satisfying sensation, which pushed her towards the brink of insanity. Geralt intently watched her face with admiration and desire, as her golden waves weaved around his blue streaks, creating an intricate pattern of new colours and hues. Closing her eyes, Shia gave in to the intimate sensations of sympathy and heartfelt affection and she had the feeling to float towards the sky. His enormous energy steadied her, giving her a strong anchor to hold on to and their combined powers enveloped their intertwined bodies. Geralt leaned in, brushing his lips against her's and reveled himself in this feeling of not only being embraced physically but also mentally at the same time. 

His right hand wandered to her cheek, caressing her skin and he deepened the kiss while still thrusting lazily into her core. As their tongues grazed each other again in an ardent dance, their lust flared up, the scorching heat settling into their every cell and his hand roamed down over the skin of her hips and he tightly took hold of her thigh. Squeezing her flesh and flexing his muscles, he pulled her body further down, their hips clashing together. Shia groaned as his thrusts became faster, and she did not recognize the sounds escaping her, as his pelvis massaged her sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. 

She did her best to channel her energy in her veins, holding on to his blue lightning streaks and wrapping her body around his for support. He himself held her tightly, pressing the girl's hot body to his own and beads of sweat formed on their skins. “Geralt!“ Her sweet moan sounded so desperate against his lips and his persistent thrusts became ruthless and erratic. With undisguised pleasure, Shia felt his hardness swell even more inside of her, stretching the strained skin of her wet core painfully good. Still she clenched her inner walls on his length, which caused him to drive into her even harder. His right hand reached in between her thighs, and he rubbed her clit roughly in circles. Ripping herself from his lips she threw her head back, letting loose a series of passionate cries and he lowered his head to the crook of her neck, his feral growls filling her ears. “Shia… Aah! My goddess…“ The knot in her stomach tightened so overwhelmingly good, the tension becoming almost unbearable. “Oh god! … Aaah!“ she stuttered out, scratching her nails over his skin, leaving a trail of evidently red marks. 

A few more hard thrusts, a sloppy heated kiss, lustful moans… and they both fell over the edge into the depths of all-consuming passion, their energies exploding into a climax of sensations. Their bodies convulsed in ecstasy and loud cries of lust mingled together in their heated frenzy. Shia felt him twitching inside of her and his hot seed coated the overstrung walls of her core, sending another wave of pleasure through her body and mind. “God, Shia!“ he groaned, driving their climax to it's peak with sharp adamant thrusts of his hips. The heat, their desire, their intertwined powers… It was marvelous, it was everything, it made her float towards the sky and a feeling of sincere love weaved itself through their energies, anchoring in their hearts.

Slowly they both stilled, except for their chests rising and falling with laboured breaths. Shia opened her eyes to the sight of Geralt's pleased face. His eyes sparkled with satisfaction, the black strands of his hair were disheveled and tiny beads of sweat glistened on his temple. In this exact moment he looked so incredibly attractive to her, that she could not help but smile. And he did just the same, while he lifted his hand to tuck away a damp lock of her red hair, which had stuck to her sweaty forehead. His fingertips trailed down her temple and he tenderly cupped her cheek before leaning down to capture her lips in a loving slow kiss. Shia's heart beat so strong against her ribs and she laced her fingers around his neck, caressing his hair with feathery movements. Their energies calmed down, but still flowed tranquilly into one another, until his now smooth blue streaks dived through a golden sea of pure contentment.

Geralt detached from her lips and carefully withdrew from her core, but he still held her tightly while he rolled to the side, pulling her with him. Shia immediately embraced him too, laying her head next to his and the feathers of their wings softly caressed each other's damp skin. She searched for his eyes again and sighed in everlasting bliss, yet the endorphins racing through her nerves let a giggle pass her lips. “What?“ he whispered, his brow raising questioningly, and she bit on her bottom lip, shaking her head slightly. “No words are needed for this.“ she whispered back. 

He let his index finger slide over her flushed cheek, his ice-blue eyes never leaving her's. “Indeed, except for maybe those… You are a miracle. My miracle.“ The girl showed her beaming smile at those words, feeling comfortable warmth spread through her whole being, and then nestled up against his chest. He grabbed the crumpled blanket which had almost fallen from the bed and covered both their bodies, nuzzling his nose into her hair. The beauty of the moment, the security of his embrace, it made her heart flutter. “Never let me go.“ she whispered, angling her head to place a light kiss to his neck. Geralt breathed in deeply and his strong arms tightened around her slim figure. “Never.“


	9. Ode to the Devil

**Shia's POV**

Sharp rocks cut into her bare feet, piercing her soles like pointy needles. A strong wind tore at her light dress, letting it flutter wildly around her trembling figure and the relentless gusts tousled her hair, throwing the red strands up in the air and whipping them into her face. 

Shia found herself on the edge of the huge floating cliff, where the academy was located staring into the vast emptiness stretching before her eyes. The sky was tinted in unnatural dark shades of grey and orange and the usually white puffy clouds had transformed into a raging storm. Threatening they loomed around the entire cliff, occasionally being illuminated by the bright light of splitting lightning. 

A particular strong gust of wind caught her wings and let her almost lose her balance, yet she pressed them tightly to her back, managing to keep upright on her feet. The smell of fire and smoke waved from behind her and filled her nostrils. Burned wood, feathers, flesh… Her stomach turned by this disgusting mixture. Her dull blue eyes caught sight of little flakes of ash, dancing rapidly in the air and being blown away into the void before her eyes.

In the next moment everything slowed down as if someone had put a halt to the wheel of time. A surreal feeling crept into her mind and let the hair on her skin stand upright with upcoming anxiety. Cold shivers ran down her spine, making her tremble even more and fueling the uneasy feeling of being watched, which settled in her mind. 

Shia turned around like in slow motion, her eyes being glued to a bloody white feather along the way, which crumpled under the merciless blaze of a hungry flame. The wind blew her hair out of her face now, back over her shoulders and she startled by seeing the silhouette of a dark figure standing behind her, watching her with calculating curiosity. 

His wings, as black as the night, fluttered in the wind, as well as the long black robe covering his entire body. The shiny metal of a suit of armor glistened through the gaps of the flapping fabric, reflecting the lightning which struck through the sky. A large hood covered his head, making it impossible to see the upper half of his face in the deep shadows.

Fear took possession of every cell in the girl's being and froze her in place, unable to move, scream or do anything at all. The hostile energy this demon emanated overpowered her completely and how it felt was an outright contrast to it's appearance. His energy flashed in various different shapes and colors around him, constantly transforming itself like it could not decide which form to take. The colorful patterns were a mere illusion, since the demon conveyed nothing else than danger, malice and evilness.

Completely immobile Shia could do nothing else than stare in horror, as his thin lips transformed into a diabolical smile. The next second his powerful energy struck out towards her, hitting her hard and penetrating her body from every side. Mercilessly it cut it's way through her veins, reaching the depths of her pristine soul and Shia screamed as she felt her own energy being ripped from her body. He simply stole it from her, absorbing it steadily and her golden waves joined the other patterns and colors of the demon's power. 

Agonizing pain was the only thing left in the universe. Pain, emptiness, vulnerability… Shia's eyes closed tightly as she screamed from the top of her lungs and she felt herself falling. Her feet lost their grip on the rocky cliff and the sky welcomed her in his empty arms. Surreal shadows and flashes of lightning accompanied her during her fall and ear-splitting thunder filled her ears, louder and louder, until her skull threatened to burst.

* * *

“NOOOO!!“

Shia woke up, her body arching with painful spasms from the soft sheets beneath her. She frantically tossed around, cold sweat covering her whole skin. “Give it back! … It's mine! … Nooo…“ Feeling someone's hands on her, she lashed about, fighting hard to try to get away from the touch. “No! Please don't… It's mine…“ Her desperate whimper echoed through the room as the strong hands took hold of her flailing arms, pinning her down.

“Shia!“ This deep voice, so familiar… The girl's eyes flew open and were met by Geralt's concerned face. His eyes scanned her up and down and the worry was prominent in the ice-blue shades. Shia's lips quivered and her heavy breathing shifted into erratic sobs, as a feeling of relief washed over her soul. “Geralt!“ She flung herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck and started to cry uncontrollably.

He gently embraced her shaking body, his arms pulling her towards him and tightly against his chest. “It's alright. I'm here. I'm with you.“ He caressed her back soothingly at the base of her wings and his fingers trailed up and down her damp skin. Nuzzling her hair with his nose he added “You're here, with me. You're safe.“ A few minutes passed, when the two of them just lay there, and his words and strong embrace gradually calmed her nerves. Shia's heavy sobs eventually died down and her racing heart went back to a normal pace.

Geralt brushed her hair out of her face and looked into her swollen red eyes. “You had a dream. It was not real.“ Shia wiped her wet face with one hand. A throbbing headache pierced her forehead and made it hard to think straight. Gently freeing herself from his embrace, she sat up and groaned in pain. She gripped her hair with both her fists tightly, squeezing her eyes shut, yet in the next second, the headache was gone. Simply as that. So her healing powers still worked. Nobody has stolen anything from her! Relieved, she listened to her own inner soul and felt her energy still glowing brightly, sparkling with it's unique golden hues.

Sighing deeply she turned to Geralt who sat beside her and waited for her to come to her senses. “It was not a dream. It was a vision.“ she finally stated. The feeling of the wind on her skin, the smell of fire and smoke… Goosebumps rose on her skin at the memories of those sensations and the whole situation with the mysterious demon, which simply felt too real. The sad tone in her voice made Geralt frown, and he lifted a hand to gently stroke over her bare shoulder. “Can you tell me about it?“ 

The girl swallowed hard, placing her own hand on his, which rested on her shoulder, and she took her time to breathe in and out to sort her thoughts. After a few moments gnawing on her bottom lip, she lifted her gaze to meet Geralt's eyes. “Can angels and demons steal each other's energies? Like this creature Azrumeth did?“ His facial expression changed immediately, as if she just had revealed some secret she shouldn't know. 

As he didn't respond right away, she went on. “Geralt, I saw a demon who took my energy and absorbed it, so he could use it as his own! The academy was burning, the smell of death in the air… It was as if hell broke loose here in heaven. This demon burned everything down standing in his way to reach his goal. Me!“ Her voice started to break as she felt her throat tightening. “He stole my energy from me like he had done with many others! And I… I just died without it.“ She swallowed again, trying to ease the burning feeling of fear in her chest. Tears returned to the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. “He will come! He will kill everyone! Because of me… You're all in danger!“

Shaking his head, Geralt pulled the girl into his lap and she sank grateful into his strong embrace and pressed her body into his. She needed his safety. She needed to feel his protective hands shielding her from any danger looming over her head like the pointy tip of a sharp sword. 

Geralt rested his chin on top of her head and his right hand caressed through her hair while he spoke. “You're right, we can steal each other's energies. But it's not as simple as that. First of all a certain ritual has to be performed. It's dangerous and complex and the spells needed to do this are only known to a few immortals. Azrumeth was a legendary creature, the only one of it's kind, which was able to absorb another energy just like that. And second, this is the worst crime an immortal being can commit in our world. There exists a whole organization monitoring any movement of this kind and the culprits are immediately hunted down and executed on the spot.“ He sighed and thought for a few seconds. “The demon you saw must be really clever and powerful if he was able to perform the ritual more than once and got away with it every time.“

Shia looked up at him with big eyes. “So, you believe me? You think what I saw in the vision will happen?“ Geralt tucked a strand of her red locks behind her ear. “Of course I believe you. You know that angels and demons usually don't dream, let alone have visions. If you saw this situation in your sleep, it is of significance in one or the other way. But keep in mind that those visions are only allegorical. It doesn't have to happen exactly like you saw it. Nonetheless I can just imagine how alluring your energy is to the evil forces of our world. Angels and demons are always striving for power, and some even more than the others. It has been and always will be a game of dominance and reputation, one trying to surpass the other albeit the consequences.“ With a disgusted expression he added “I'm so sick of it.“

The girl's throat tightened again and she grabbed Geralt's arms. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest by the thought of standing eye to eye with the dangerous demon who wants to steal her energy for the sake of gaining more power. “How can you be this calm, if you know this vision will somehow become true?“ She adjusted her position and lightly shook his arms. “We have to do anything! We have to warn everyone about what awaits us, so we can be prepared!“

Shaking his head again, Geralt cupped her face with his hands. “Shia, listen. You should let sleeping dragons lie. The least we want to happen is a panic to spread through the academy. Till now nobody knows about your powers outside of the school. I know, the news will eventually reach the ranks of heaven and hell, but we have to be careful.“ He caressed her cheeks and then took her hands tightly in his. “I will inform the council about your vision and discuss what we're going to do further. But you remain silent please. Don't tell anybody about what you saw, not even your friends. I'm serious Shia.“

The tone in his voice and the way he looked into her eyes made it clear, that this was not up for discussion. The girl nodded slowly and she dropped her gaze. Her slim fingers stroked absentmindedly over the back of his hand, tracing each of the hard knuckles there. “Okay. I'm just… I'm scared.“ Her voice was a low whisper, grave with her anxiety about what lay ahead in the future. “I don't want anyone to suffer because of me. What happened to the guardians, and what you had to endure… I can't take any more of this. Maybe it would really be for the better if I left the academy and hide somewhere where this demon won't be able to find me.“

Geralt placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face, so she had to look him in the eye. It never ceased to amaze her, how bright and fierce the ice-blue shone in his irises. Even in the darkness of the room, she could drown in them forever. “You can't outrun fate. If it is destined that this demon will come for you, he will find you regardless of where you are.“ he said with unwavering graveness, yet his tone became soft again. “You're safer here in the academy than anywhere else. We can train your power and you will also be able to defend yourself.“ He gently stroked over her chin and her jawline with his thumb. “And like I already promised you, I will be by your side, whatever will come your way.“

His words, spoken with such sincerity, really managed to ease her anxiety a bit and she leaned into his touch, her lips curling into a light smile. “I know.“ she breathed and looked up to see him smiling too. “There. That's better. Maybe I can't lift the fear entirely from your soul. But for sure I am capable of shifting your thoughts somewhere else.“ The look he gave her made her shiver with anticipation, the dark thoughts of her vision being blown away in an instant. Shia rubbed her cheek into the palm of his hand and purred “Is that so? And how will my teacher manage to do this?“

Geralt smirked and his hand wandered to the nape of her neck. “Not with words.“ he said curtly, before capturing her lips in a hard and devouring kiss. Shia sighed and placed her arms around his broad shoulders, her inner flame immediately soaring up with desire. While she let out a delighted moan, Geralt seized the opportunity to sneak his tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss. 

As the girl hummed again in contentment, he broke away from her, leaving her wanting for more. “I like it when you purr like that.“ the satisfied tone in his voice made her purse her lips. “I thought you would do without words?“ she asked, while scooting closer to him, her bare breasts grazing his chest. She tried to kiss him again, but Geralt drew back, his smirk growing wider into a big grin. “Purr a little more for me, little girl.“ Shia laced her fingers around his neck and felt his hands squeezing her hips hard. She licked her lips seductively and raised an eyebrow. “Make me.“

Chuckling lightly he kissed her again. Deep and demanding, just like she needed it. They sank back into the cushions and the messy sheets, their bodies, still naked from yesterday's events, intertwining in a heated rhythm. The stars twinkled from the dark night sky outside the window, as Shia melted once again under Geralt's passionate touch. Concern was replaced with ardent longing, fear with untamed lust. And nothing remained of the cold feeling of uncertainty as their bodies hungrily merged in the consuming heat of the moment.

* * *

[*Shia's outfit*](http://imgur.com/a/xqpLxGp)

The girl's golden wings shivered as she tried to stifle a deep yawn. She sat on her table in the classroom of their next lesson with Geralt, who as usual had still to arrive. The rest of the class was chatting agitatedly, while her friends shifted their attention towards her, as she couldn't help but to yawn again. 

“Do you still feel tired and weak from discovering your powers?“ Adi asked, leaning forward in his chair to look at the girl more closely. Mimi let out a vicious chuckle. She placed her black leather boots on top of the table next to Shia and grinned knowingly, while twirling a strand of her long sleek hair around her finger. “She rather had a hard night…“ Mimi emphasized the word 'hard' lasciviously while raising her eyebrow.

Shia shot her friend an angry glare. Of course it had not been possible to be away the whole night without Mimi noticing her absence. As she had tried to slip stealthily back into their room early in the morning, Mimi had woken up and immediately demanded all the details. So she knew what was going on, but did she have to drop such obvious hints?

The boys were confused by Mimi's remark, but at least didn't catch the hint. Andy walked around the table Shia was sitting on and gave her his typical pitying look, which highly bugged her at this moment. “Why's that?“ She averted his gaze and tried hard to conceal her annoyance. “Oh you know… I just couldn't sleep.“ She waved her hand in circles next to her head. “Still have to process everything what happened just a few days ago.“

The corners of Andy's mouth dropped downwards. “That's understandable. Everything happened so quickly and I'm sure you still have to get used to your new power.“ He took Shia's hand in his own, stroking lightly over her skin. “If there's anything I can do, just tell me. I'll be there for you.“ There it was again, his affectionate and hopeful smile, which fueled her annoyance even more. 

Couldn't he just grasp the hint? Did she really have to smack it into his head, that there will never be anything more between them than friendship? Shia sighed and freed her hand from his grip, maybe a bit too harsh. “Andy, It's fine. I promise. I'm just tired.“ He frowned and his smile faded away until it was replaced by a hint of anger clouding his features. “Shia what's wrong with you? Do you avoid me now? We barely talked in the past days!“ The girl crossed her legs one over the other and clasped her hands together. “Andy, it's not like that. Listen, we shouldn't discuss this here.“

Andy fluttered his wings and threw his hands in the air in frustration. But before he could say anything more, a crumpled paper flew across the room, hitting him right in the face. The whole class laughed and cheered, and loud whistles echoed between the stone walls. The young demon, Forcas, stepped forward into the middle of the room, a huge grin plastered onto his face. “Hey Unclaimed! Just face it! A girl like her would never want to be with you!“ The demons and even the angels around him roared with laughter, and Andy's face turned red from anger and embarrassment while he balled his fists tightly.

“And you think a girl like me would instead want to be with a dickhead like you?“ Shia hopped down from her table and stepped into the aisle between the rows, facing Forcas. She felt her blood boil and her energy rushing rapidly through her veins. She was sick of this arrogant behavior and the constant belittlement of the Unclaimed. Maybe she didn't want a relationship with Andy, but he was her friend and she was for sure able to stand up for him. 

Forcas stretched his bright red wings proudly and eyed her blatantly from head to toe. “Sure! You must admit I have my charm, right?“ He cocked his head and flashed her a huge grin with his perfect white teeth. “While we're at it… Will you go to the ball with me? You'd make a nice appearance next to me with your perfect curves.“ He used both his hands to outline the girl's figure in the air in front of him and the students whistled again in amusement, the noise in the room growing louder.

Placing her hands on her hips Shia smirked and walked up to Forcas, closing the distance between them until she stood right in front of him, their faces only centimeters apart. He smugly raised an eyebrow and stared down at her, while she lifted a hand to play with the collar of his black leather jacket. She licked her lips and then said calmly into his face “You wish, little boy!“

The grin on his face transformed into bewilderment and Shia patted his cheek lightly before walking back to her friends with a cheerful laugh. She looked back over her shoulder and smacked her butt playfully while sticking her tongue out at Forcas. Reaching her friends, she high-fived Sammy and the whole class roared again with laughter and a loud 'Oooooh'. 

Forcas made a show with piercing his heart with an imaginary dagger and slid to his knees while shouting “Nooo! Oh it burns so badly!! … Ugh!“ He underlined his performance with choking sounds and jerking movements of his body which made Shia giggle uncontrollably. 

“Forcas, you'd be a really funny guy, if you wouldn't act like a complete jerk all of the time. And for your information, I'm going to the ball with Andy, so stop bothering me.“ She shifted her gaze to Andy who looked at her in complete astonishment. But a second later he beamed at her with a huge smile and Shia just hoped she wouldn't regret this decision later.

The loud slamming of the door startled everyone, and the rampant shouting and laughing of the students immediately died down. Shia turned around to see Geralt standing at the entrance of the classroom, crossing his arms over his chest. He silently gave the class a once-over, his intimidating gaze wandering from one to the other, and the students quickly dispersed to take their seats at the tables. 

His gaze finally stopped on Shia in front of him and he cocked an eyebrow, a barely visible smirk playing on his lips. The effect he had with a simple look on his students, and her included, amazed Shia once again, and she reciprocated his smirk while combing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Geralt watched her while she obediently took her seat between Mimi and Andy, and only then he started to walk slowly to the front of the classroom. The only things, which were heard now, were the quiet rustling of paper and an occasional cough. “I see. If you're left unattended for as long as five minutes, you turn into a bunch of bawling little children again. Disappointing…“ He stopped in front of the large desk and turned around to face the class. “Forcas!“ he barked, piercing the demon with a sharp look. The boy startled and almost knocked down his inkpot. “Uh… Y-yes?“ he stammered while trying to put the things on his table in order.

“Because it seems you like to be in the center of attention, why don't you enlighten us on where we stopped our lecture last time?“ Geralt's deep voice conveyed a hint of mockery and he drummed his fingertips on the surface of the desk impatiently, while Forcas frantically browsed through the pages of his book. “Uhm… Well… Aha! On page 125!“ Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes. “Would it be too much to ask for a little more details?“ Silent snicker sounded through the class and Shia had to cover her mouth, to prevent from laughing out loud. 'Serves you right, Forcas!'

The lecture about the mystery of spells seemed to drag on forever. Usually Shia was highly interested in every magical topic and was eager to take as much notes as possible. But today she simply couldn't concentrate. She twirled her quill slowly in her hand while propping her head in the other one, watching her teacher intently without hearing what he was saying at all. 

How should she concentrate after last night? Every time Geralt flipped a page of a book with his fingers, she had to think back to how they sensually caressed up and down her heated skin. How his lips melted urgently into her's, how his hands roughly took hold of her hips while he… Her mind wandered to lustful thoughts and she squirmed in her seat, feeling the heat spread through her body and settling in her core, which still felt quite sore from the burning passion they had shared last night. It seemed the shift in her mood was palpable in her energy for Geralt, as he gave her a sidelong glance while trying to carry on with the lecture. 

Shia bit her bottom lip and she slowly trailed the tip of the feather of her quill down her cheek and over her full red lips. Geralt narrowed his eyes and turned half away from her while talking with another student. 'Do you also wish the feather would be your lips right now? Let's find out…' The girl's head was filled with the exciting images from yesterday and she cautiously, as not to raise the attention of her classmates, moved the feather over her skin.

Geralt glanced again into her direction and she let the soft feather slowly trail over her jaw and neckline, all the way down into her revealing cleavage. She outlined the curves of her full breasts and her skin prickled pleasantly by imagining his hot breath caressing this exact area there. 

Geralt's eyes followed her every movement and he trailed off while talking about spells and the connection to their creators. With a challenging smirk on her lips, Shia slipped the feather all the way down in between her breasts and Geralt finally lost the thread. It visibly cost him a lot of willpower to tear his gaze from her cleavage and he coughed to conceal his confusion. 

'Ha, gotcha!' The girl had to bite down hard on her lip to prevent from letting out a loud giggle. She glanced to either side of her, but Andy absentmindedly doodled into his notebook and Mimi was too occupied with examining her fingernails to notice her little game. So Shia slowly retreated the feather from her decollete and closed her eyes, reveling in the thought of it being Geralt's tongue.

“Miss Walker!“ The girl's eyes snapped open just in time to see everyone's head turn towards her. She met her teacher's piercing ice-blue eyes and cleared her throat while sitting more upright in her chair. “Yes?“ Geralt closed the book in his hand with a loud smack and waved it into her direction. “If you're not interested in my lesson, then maybe you would like to share with us what you're daydreaming about so passionately.“ Shia could tell even without his energy, that he was less than pleased about her behavior and the fact she had managed to abash him in the middle of a lecture. Yet everything inside of her danced with satisfaction about the effect she could have over his feelings and his sanity.

Shia caressed the feather with her fingertips and gave him her sweetest smile. “Oh, I doubt this would be a good idea, unless the whole class wants to witness you blush probably for the first time in your career.“ The students started to giggle quietly and their eyes wandered back and forth between their teacher and the girl, waiting for his reaction.

Slowly leaning back onto the edge of the desk, Geralt crossed his arms over his chest once again. His mesmerizing eyes pierced into her's, and he finally gave her his characteristic smirk. “Well… Daring and witty. If that's not a risky mixture. Make sure you won't get burned in the process.“ Shia lay the quill down on the table in front of her and clasped her hands together to lean her chin onto them. “I wouldn't mind getting burned.“ Oh how she dreaded the consequences of challenging him so cheekily, but she couldn't help to feel exhilarated at the same time.

One of her classmates whistled loudly and Shia heard Mimi trying to muffle a snort next to her. Yet she confidently held Geralt's gaze, who threw the book next to him onto the desk and started to chuckle. “Be careful what you wish for.“ His calm tone sent shivers over her skin and a rush of adrenaline went through her veins as she pictured what kind of punishment for her insolent behavior he would have in store for her, once they were alone again.

Just as Geralt opened his mouth to say something more, the bell sounded from above, marking the end of the lesson. His breath turned into a growl as the students quickly gathered their belongings and stood up to leave. Shia shoved all her things into her bag and hooked her arm around Mimi's, who was still snickering devilishly. 

Arm in arm, the girls went to the exit and Shia looked over her shoulder to see Geralt's gaze fixated solely on her. He slightly shook his head while flashing his irresistible smirk and by the way his eyes darkened Shia knew exactly he wouldn't let this simply slide. She winked at him and disappeared into the hallway with Mimi. 'Well let's see how much it will burn…'

* * *

[*Shia's outfit for the ball*](http://imgur.com/a/3xihmnz)

“Hurry uuuup! I don't want to miss the opening of the ball!“ Mimi whined while pacing back and forth in the middle of their room. “Shut up and let me finish this!“ Shia stuck her tongue between her teeth while sitting on the edge of her bed and trying to thread the strap of her black high heel into it's clasp. Finally done, she stood up with a deep breath and spun around in front of Mimi. The multiple layers of her gorgeous gown, with it's gradient from a bright burgundy to a deep black, fluttered lightly around her figure and the deep slit revealed the smooth skin of her toned legs all the way up to her upper thighs. 

“So, what do you think?“ Shia asked while smoothing the fabric over her waist. Mimi showed her devilish grin and looked her friend up and down. “I'm sure you'll make everyone's jaw drop tonight, mine included.“ Shia grinned and walked over to her, taking her hand and spinning her around like in a dance. Her revealing see through dress simply hugged her curves perfectly and the black fabric had an interesting light shimmer to it. “You look amazing as well!“ Mimi laughed and squeezed the girl's hands. “Okay, enough of that. Let's go already!“ 

“Wait a second!“ Shia darted to her closet and rummaged through a box with various jewellery until she found what she needed. In front of the mirror she smoothed her hair back on one side and attached a shiny silver hair clip in form of a phoenix into her red locks. She turned her head from side to side smiling satisfied and then looked at Mimi who was clicking her tongue impatiently. “Okay, ready!“

The clacking sound of the girls heels echoed in the hallways as they made their way to the main hall, where they were about to meet the boys. “Sweety, do you still think it's a good idea to go with Andy? I mean… You hold his hopes up unnecessarily.“ Mimi asked furrowing her brows. Shia sighed exasperated and held the hem of her dress up a bit to walk down some stairs. “I know this! But the others were so mean to him, I had to show them. And besides he's my friend. We don't have to go to the ball as lovers.“ “No, but everyone will think that.“ Shia snorted. “They can think and gossip what they want.“ Giving her friend a sidelong glance she added under her breath. “And I can't go with Geralt, can I?“

Mimi grinned and hooked her arm around Shia's as they rounded another corner. “Well that would be something new! But of course not... Can you believe it? Forcas asked me shortly after the lesson yesterday if I'd go with him.“ She snorted snidely and Shia's eyes widened. “He didn't!“ “Yes girl! He did! I told him I'm not anybody's second choice. Pffft, like what was he even thinking?“ Shia giggled lightly. “I'm sure thinking is not his greatest forte. Sooo… Will I see Lucifer in the main hall waiting for you?“ 

Mimi flinched and her wings suddenly fluttered nervously. “I… uhm…“ Shia looked at her friend and pursed her lips. “Come on! You told me you'd ask him if he wouldn't do it himself!“ “Oh Shia it's not that easy! He's out of my league. We used to be so close, but… It's not like this anymore.“ Her face changed to a sad expression and Shia's heart sank by seeing her like this. 

She nudged her into the side. “You will never know if you don't try. Sometimes you need to give men a broad hint or those oafs will never understand.“ Mimi laughed again and flipped her sleek black hair back over her shoulder. “I think you're right with that! But it's too late now. Don't worry about me. I asked Cathy and she immediately said yes.“

The girls arrived in the main hall, where Adi, Sammy and Andy were already waiting for them. They turned around and Adi whistled loudly. “Wow, look what we have here! The ball will be lit tonight with two beauties like you!“ Sammy jabbed his shoulder lightly and gave him a displeased look. “You didn't whistle by seeing me! And I put so much effort in my outfit.“ He pouted and Adi grabbed him by the waist looking his friend directly in the eyes. “Aww baby, you know that to me, you're outshining everyone! And you're even more beautiful when this outfit comes off again…“ A devilish grin spread across Adi's face and Sammy blushed. “Adi! Don't be so obvious!“ The demon only laughed. “What? Talking is not forbidden, is it? But tonight, you'll be mine…“

Walking around the two, Andy only shook his head and came up to Shia with a coy smile on his lips. His grey suit looked decent and tidy, but a bit underdressed for an evening like this. Like he wanted to remain in the shadows on purpose. “You look beautiful tonight, Shia.“ The girl smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you Andy.“ A gagging sound made everyone turn to Mimi. “Ugh all those pleasantries make me wanna barf by now! Let's go already and get some Glift!“

* * *

[*Geralt's outfit for the ball*](http://imgur.com/a/ZFhr9aq)

A long and dull speech of Seraph Crowley awaited the whole school, once they had all arrived in the huge ballroom. First he congratulated the Unclaimed who had passed the exam with their curators and encouraged those who failed to carry on and give their best in the future. Shia and Andy exchanged a glance and grinned at each other, since they had passed the test without problems. Next, Seraph Crowley talked about the rumors about Malbonte and emphasized how groundless they are. And in the end he briefly talked about recent events regarding the creature Azrumeth and how the students should not be scared. They had everything under control. 

'I'm not so sure about that.' Shia worried, but she shoved the thoughts about her vision away and her mood lightened again as they were finally released to enjoy the evening. Mimi brought the first round of Glift along with her escort, the demoness Cathy, and the evening unfolded into a joyful event. Animated conversations and laughing were heard all around, together with clinking glasses. The middle of the ballroom steadily filled with couples who waltzed to heavenly classical music, whereas others settled down on plush sofas along the border of the room, drinking champagne from elegant glasses.

Shia and Andy shared a dance, and while moving and spinning to the loud music, the girl could forget about any danger or fate which awaited her in the future. The couple giggled cheerfully as they went off the dance floor to catch their breaths. However, her joyful expression faltered as Shia caught sight of Dino standing to the side and talking with the angel Leeloo. 

Both his hands were bound in white bandages and from the way he held his glass, she could tell the wounds still hurt. 'They haven't healed in all those days?' The girl thought and turned to Andy. “Hey, I would like to talk to Dino. Would you excuse me for a moment?“ Andy gave her a crooked smile. Obviously the Glift went straight to his head. “I'm coming with you. Don't want to lose my beautiful company.“ Shia shrugged and as she turned around she couldn't help but to roll her eyes. 'Great. I don't need a drunk puppy to follow me on my heels.'

“Hey Dino, Leeloo!“ she greeted both the angels as they walked up towards them. “Hello Shia.“ Dino smiled warmly at her and raised his glass. Leeloo took a step forward. “Oh what a beautiful dress! I absolutely love the colours.“ she exclaimed and clapped her hands together. “Well, thank you Leeloo.“ Shia quickly turned to Dino and pointed at the bandages on his hands. “This didn't heal by now?“ Dino held one of his hands up and waved it in the air. “Unfortunately not. The doctors tried everything but it needs more time. It seems like this dark energy had quite a disastrous effect.“ Shia furrowed her brows and sadly looked at the angel. “I'm so sorry you got hurt and still have to deal with this.“

A derisive laugh let the group turn to the right. “Maybe instead of making excuses you should use your new power and heal him.“ Lucifer, dressed in a dashing black suit, gave Shia a condescending look and walked past them with a snickering Austie by his side. “Lucifer, wait a second, please!“ Shia exclaimed and took a few steps towards the demon. Stopping in his tracks he turned and sighed annoyed. “What is it, Uncl-… Wait, I don't even know what to call you now.“ The girl crossed her arms over her chest and gnarled “How about my real name?“ His typical complacent smirk appeared on Lucifer's features. “Too boring.“

Shia sighed exasperated and decided to not waste any more time. “Lucifer, Dino. I have yet to thank you for your help while I was attacked by this black energy. You risked your life for me and I want to express my gratitude.“ Dino smiled again and shook his head slightly. “Don't worry. We're simply glad you made it out in one piece.“ Lucifer raised an eyebrow while exhaling loudly. “We?“ “Oh stop being such a jerk Lucifer! You wouldn't have let her die there on the spot, would you?“ Dino shot him an angry glare and Lucifer just shrugged it off, while nodding towards Dino's hands. “Well? Show us what you can do with your power. This should be interesting.“

Austie waved towards a group of demons not standing too far away. “Hey, Jessica, Ryan! Come over here! Shia's giving us a demonstration of her new abilities!“ she shouted louder than necessary and grinned maliciously, as the demons whispered to some other students and made their way over to them. The gathering of people attracted even more curious students and soon a large crowd clustered around Shia and the others.

As all eyes were focused on the girl now, she suddenly felt really nervous. She fluttered her wings a bit and kneaded her sweaty hands in front of her while taking a step towards Dino. “Dino, I… But I don't know…“ The angel just shook his head. “You don't have to prove anything here Shia. It's alright. Don't surrender to their childish games.“ But his words were drowned out by loud shouts and cheering of the crowd. “Come on! Show us what you can do!“ “You resurrected and healed Geralt and now you can't heal some minor wounds?“ “What a waste of such a powerful energy!“

Shia looked into the expectant and sometimes furious faces of the discussing students around her and her pride strongly gained the upper hand. She closed the distance between Dino and her and held out her palm towards him. “May I please?“ Dino stared at her palm and then up into her eyes. “Shia really, you don't have to do this!“ Impatiently the girl wiggled with her hand in front of him. “They want it, they get it!“ With a softer tone in her voice she added. “Please. I have to try. I owe this to you.“ Dino sighed and reluctantly lay his hand into hers. 

She carefully removed the bandage to reveal his palm, which clearly showed the painful red marks the tentacles had burned into his skin. Closing her eyes and trying to blend the shouting of the students out, she summoned her energy and reached out for Dino's. Immediately she saw the warm orange light before her inner eye and the smell of a beautiful summer's day filled her nostrils. Her golden waves surged around her body and Shia recalled over and over again, what Geralt had told her multiple times. “Guide your energy, bundle it in your veins and take hold of it. You're the master of your energy and not the other way round.“

A little smile crept onto her lips as she recalled those words, and she concentrated to tame the bright sparkling waves. Carefully guiding her energy into Dino's hand, she only thought about her wish to heal him and take his pain away. Opening her eyes she saw how his hand was enveloped in a golden glow, which seeped into his skin and once again the miracle happened. Dino's kind blue eyes widened in astonishment and the other students craned their necks and almost tumbled over one another in their attempts to see better. The red marks slowly faded away without a trace, being replaced by smooth new skin and Shia quickly grabbed Dino's other hand to heal it as well.

Retreating her energy from Dino's body, she looked up at him with a relieved smile on her face. His eyes conveyed nothing else than pure amazement and he opened his mouth several times to say something, but nothing escaped his lips. Turning his hands into every direction in front of his face his features finally broke into a huge smile. “This is unbelievable! By Shepha, how is this even possible?“ 

Shia just shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the crowd, as the shouts of the students rose once again. Excited voices and exclamations reached her from every side now and a few angels and demons walked up to her. The one Austie had referred to as Ryan stood right before her. “This is impossible! How did you do this?“ His companion, Jessica shoved him to the side. “I want to feel this myself! Just let me feel your energy one time!“ She grabbed Shia's arm roughly but the girl sharply pulled away from her. “Are you insane? Take your hands away from me!“ Dino shoved himself between them, his expression now angry. “Hey, leave her alone okay! She's not a circus attraction for your entertainment!“

Everyone gasped in surprise as the ground suddenly shook with a deep rumble. Sizzling streaks of blue energy made their way on the floor under their feet, causing some girls to shriek and the crowd to walk back several steps. Everyone looked up in bewilderment to see Geralt standing at the end of the crowd, his displeasure visible on his features. “Give her some space to breathe!“ He nodded his head to the side, a clear sign for everyone to leave immediately. The students mumbled under their breaths and reluctantly dispersed into every direction, followed by Geralt's intimidating gaze.

To Shia's surprise, Lucifer threw her an appreciative look as he took Austie by the arm and left. Dino squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her warmly. “There's nothing left of the wounds. Your power is truly amazing! Thank you.“ “I'm glad it worked!“ Shia replied and waved as he put his arm around Leeloo's waist and disappeared in the direction of the dancefloor. Only Andy remained now at the girl's side, obviously looking a little lost. Geralt approached them and directly addressed him. “Don't worry, I'll return her to you soon.“ Thankfully Andy understood immediately and he nodded. “See you later Shia.“

As they were finally left alone Shia looked up at Geralt and fully took in his appearance. He had traded his usual cloak and shirt for an appealing all black suit and a black tie with elaborate embroidery. She could not help herself but to eye him up and down, completely amazed by the effect this outfit had to his attractiveness. Blinking a few times she finally said “Wow, you look so…“ She waved her hands in the air, trying to find the right word. Geralt looked at her amused, cocking an eyebrow. “So…?“ “Different.“ she finally exhaled with a sweet smile and then quickly added. “But in a good way!'“

Geralt only chuckled quietly and smoothed over the sides of his jacket. “Well, a special occasion requires a special outfit, hmh?“ “You're absolutely right!“ Shia swayed the fluttering layers of her dress from side to side, drawing attention to her outfit and looked at him from under her eyelashes. His eyes wandered down her figure, lingering on her bare legs peering out between the burgundy fabric and then darted back up again to her face. His voice was low, only audible for her, but Shia could clearly hear a hint of desire in his tone. “Breathtakingly beautiful.“

Shia's heart beat wildly and she beamed at him with her widest smile while gingerly combing her fingers through her red hair. A waiter with a tray full of glasses passed them and Geralt stopped him. “What would you like?“ She briefly looked over the different shapes and sizes of the glasses. “For sure no Glift, I had enough of that hooch.“ Geralt snorted and took two identical small glasses in form of a crystal from the tray and dismissed the waiter. “If you prefer something with more style, you should try Wigna. But beware, it's strong.“ Shia smelled at the amber liquid and raised a questioning eyebrow. “So, what are we drinking on?“

“Well, congratulations on passing your exam and on using your power consciously for the first time. You did great healing Dino's hands although you could have used a more secluded place for this.“ Shia giggled and ran her fingers along the rim of the glass. “Sorry for causing trouble… again.“ Raising his glass towards her, Geralt smirked. “You attract attention, that's for sure.“ She raised her glass as well and gave him a challenging look. “I only care for the attention of someone special.“ “Hmm, and as always you succeed.“

They clinked their glasses and Shia carefully took a sip of the unfamiliar liquid. It was strong, for sure, and she had to suppress a cough. But soon the flavor fully unfolded on her tongue, the strong and spicy taste merging into a fruity note, which to her resembled blackberries the most. She clicked her tongue and looked again at Geralt who was observing her over the rim of his own glass. “I like it!“ He smiled and nodded towards the open balcony behind her. “Speaking of a more secluded place…“

As they stepped outside, the cool air of the night caressed over Shia's heated face and inhaling deeply, she put her hands on the stone railing. “I've always loved the veil of the night. Hiding the obvious in complete darkness but shining simultaneously with it's own unique light.“ She looked up at the galaxy above their heads, thousands of stars twinkling brightly between hues of purple and blue. Without taking her eyes off the amazing view she asked. “Are there any news from Misselina and Vanina?“

Geralt leaned sideways at the stone railing and slowly slewed the glass in his hand. “No, not yet. But they must return soon. And hopefully with some answers.“ He took another sip and then added. “I talked to the council about your vision. They take it seriously, but are the same opinion to be careful and not to rush things. We wait for Misselina's and Vanina's return and then decide what to do next.“ 

Shia sighed and immediately took a gulp of the Wigna as the images of the burning academy and the eerie dark demon returned to her memory. “So there's nothing left but to wait right now?“ “Yes. Waiting and trying not to attract any more unwanted attention in the process.“ A smile crept on Shia's face and she shook her head slightly. “I honestly can't guarantee that, but I'll try my best.“ She looked up to meet Geralt's mischievous ice-blue eyes. “I expect nothing less.“

She grinned and bit her lower lip, while also turning sideways towards him. “Tell me something about you!“ His expression shifted to amusement and he looked down into his nearly empty glass, tipping with his finger on the surface. “Hmm… I'm over six hundred years old, but I'm never too old to do this.“ He tilted his head to the side and wiggled with his ear. Shia laughed out, maybe a bit too loud and almost spilled the content of her glass. “Okay how much Wigna did you already have tonight?“ He chuckled and looked back at her with a joyful spark flickering through his eyes. “Obviously one too much... Okay, what do you want to hear?“

The girl looked out over the garden, which was only illuminated by a few lanterns and thought for a bit, while a slight breeze ruffled both their wings. “Uhm… I assume you also studied here at the academy?“ “Yes.“ he stated curtly and looked at her expectantly. “So tell me a story about your time here. I bet there's a funny one to share.“ He looked back into the ballroom where the party was still in full swing, clearly reminiscing about his own younger years at the academy. “Have your friends taken you yet to the old train wreck on the floating cliff in the southern regions?“ 

Shia remembered the party they had attended there and how Austie had slammed her drink against the wall. “Yes, one time.“ Geralt grinned at her like a cheshire cat and then asked “How do you think a train ended up here in heaven?“ Shia had never given this a second thought, but now, thinking about this odd occurrence, someone must have brought the train wreck from earth and placed it there. “Oh my god, don't tell me you…“ 

He laughed now and set his glass on the stone railing. “Yes, but not alone. Misselina, Angel Fencio, another demon called Winchesto and me were an inseparable group, just like you and your friends. Of course we also were up for any kind of mischief and one day, after completing our assignments on earth, someone - I don't even remember who of us, but it must have been either Winchesto or me - had this glorious idea to take this train up here and use it as our secret hideout.“ He snorted and scratched his temple. “It wasn't easy but somehow we managed with our combined energies to haul this huge train into the vortex without anyone noticing. Well, long story short, over the years our hideout turned into the party area it is up to today. This place has seen a lot of Glift, fun, drama and … romance.“

He ended his story with a sly wink and took the last sip of Wigna out of his glass. Highly amused, Shia giggled and shook her head. “Wow, I can imagine you demons to pull something like this. But Misselina and Angel Fencio were in this too?“ “What should I say? Everyone was young and reckless at some point. And Fencio was not always like you got to know him.“ Geralt sighed and glanced towards the dark garden beneath them. “You experience a lot if you live for centuries like we do.“

“That's for sure.“ Shia stated and took another sip of her Wigna. “But the thing with the train is just hilarious. And that nobody saw this… This story is one to tell your children and even grandchildren, huh?“ A grievous shadow flashed across Geralt's handsome face. Barely visible and only there for a mere second. But Shia noticed. It was the same expression he had when she had confronted him in his private rooms. When he had let her read the energy of his deepest soul without any concealing shell. Pain and sorrow mixing with guilt. But why? Has she said something wrong?

However the moment passed quickly and he smiled again. Ignoring her statement completely he nodded towards the ballroom and it's dancefloor, where couples swayed and danced to the pleasant music. “Would you do me the honor to dance with me?“ Shia briefly looked towards the dancefloor and then back to him, her eyes widening incredulously. “Uh... I don't know. Is this even appropriate?“ 

Geralt straightened up a bit and laughed and Shia once again admired the mischievous expression, which returned to his features. “We did a lot of inappropriate things together by now.“ The demonic twinkle in his ice-blue eyes made her weak in the knees and she suddenly had a hard time to concentrate, as she thought back to the things he was obviously referring to.

“But we didn't do those things-“ she made little quotation marks with her fingers in the air “-out in the open!“ Geralt cocked his eyebrow and his smirk grew wider. “Oh so now you're playing the bashful maiden?“ Crossing her arms over her chest, Shia pursed her lips and emphasized her next words in a ridiculous way. “Pfffft, a maiden…“ He took a step back from the stone railing to gain some space to stretch his imposing wings. “Okay, first of all, you brought me back to life. So I guess it's appropriate to share an innocent dance with my saviour. And secondly, I simply don't care. Someone should have the guts to come up to me and say something against it.“

Shia couldn't help but to reciprocate his demonic smirk and she playfully wrapped a strand of her burgundy hair around her finger. “Well, if that's the case, I'd love to do you the honor.“ Her excitement about the situation let her golden wings flutter in anticipation. Inside the ballroom the orchestra started to play the next song, and as the first notes of the rather medieval tune reached their ears, Geralt looked to the ground and smiled to himself. “Hmm, the 'Ode to the Devil'. This will be fun.“

“The 'Ode to the Devil' sounds to me like anything else than fun.“ Shia stated doubtfully, throwing the strand of her hair back over her shoulder. “Don't be so biased. It's called like that because all the couples do nothing else than dance a waltz in tight circles through the whole ballroom.“ Geralt explained. “But the music gets quicker and quicker by the second and the challenge is to not stumble or bump into any other couples. In the end the man lifts the woman up and she has to spread her wings as gracefully as she manages to do. This dance is the most fun and awaited by all at parties like this.“

Shia glanced into the direction of the ballroom, and indeed excited voices rose inside. While the prelude of the song was still slow, angels and demons hurried from one side to the other to gather their companions and take position. “But we'll feel highly dizzy if we're going in circles all the time. And I bet the alcohol just adds to that.“ The girl furrowed her brows as Geralt chuckled again in plain amusement. “You grasped the concept of the Ode to the Devil!“

He gallantly held out his hand towards her and as she looked back up into his affectionate eyes, her doubts vanished away in an instant and her heart started to pick up pace. “Okay, bring it on! Let's see if we can beat the Devil.“ She downed the rest of her Wigna and with a sweet smile, placed her small hand in his. They walked inside and he retreated his hand from her's to place it to the small of her back. His touch on her bare skin sent goosebumps all over her body and only added to her excitement.

Geralt led her almost to the middle of the dance floor, where all the other couples already gathered and waited for the start of the song. “The steps of a normal waltz are familiar to you?“ Geralt asked, as he stopped and turned to face her. “Yes, although it feels like a long, long time ago I danced my last waltz.“ Shia smoothed nervously over her dress and he only smiled, while he placed his right hand just beneath her shoulder blade. He slightly pulled her closer and both of them took the classic posture of a waltz. 

His proximity and the firm touch of his hands let the girl's heart flutter wildly inside her chest and his unique scent filling her nostrils made her a bit dizzy before the dance had even started. Geralt seemed to sense her quickening pulse, as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Just follow my lead and then go with the flow.“ 

The prelude of the song shifted to the real beat, and the whole ballroom started to move simultaneously. Geralt skillfully took the lead and maneuvered them over the dance floor in constant circles. At first the pace was that of a normal waltz and the girl easily adjusted to the atmosphere of the song. But soon the tune became quicker and everything started to blur around them. She fixated her gaze on Geralt's face, as they continuously spun to the loud music and he smirked at her. “Quicker!“

Now she understood why the song was called 'Ode to the Devil', as she became dizzier by the second. “This is insane!“ she shouted over the loud music. Yet her heart was filled with pure joy as she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins and she smiled widely, while the layers of her dress fluttered around her legs. Geralt tightened his grip on her and pulled her even closer so they could gain speed and Shia simply relied on his strong hands and his experience.

She felt magnificent. Her mind was overtaken by sheer bliss, and it felt like she was alive for the first time up here in heaven. She threw her head back and laughed joyfully, while the ballroom turned into a chaos of dancing colours and lights. Couples, wings and fluttering gowns were everywhere, but Geralt was able to dodge them all, spinning them both through the whole ballroom while the music became louder and quicker with each passing second.

Just as Shia thought they couldn't spin any faster the tune reached it's peak with a loud crescendo. “Now!“ Geralt stopped abruptly and she had no time to adjust to the sudden change of speed, as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air. With a little yelp, Shia braced herself on his shoulders to regain her balance, but then spread her wings and arms gracefully to either side. The music stopped, but was replaced by roaring laughter and screams from the other couples. A few of them swayed and even fell, bumping into others and causing them to lose their balance as well. 

In all this chaotic atmosphere, Shia and Geralt stood proudly and she had to laugh again cheerfully, as she looked down into his smiling face. The urge to lace her hands around his neck and pull him into a fervent kiss became overwhelming. She wanted to get lost in this beautiful, joyful moment, and yet she knew this was impossible. Instead she placed her hands on his shoulders while he gently set her down on the floor again. 

But in her vision nothing stood still. The floor, the walls and the other couples still seemed to move on their own and the dizziness hit her full force. “Oh Shepha!“ she exclaimed and buried her face in her hands, trying to stop the constant swaying. She leaned a bit against Geralt, who only laughed while he held her by her arms. “You did great dancing the 'Ode to the Devil' for your first time!“ He himself rubbed his forehead and shook his head a bit. “Damn, that was one glass too much, for sure!“ 

Shia giggled and brought the layers of her dress in order again, while the whole ballroom submerged into thunderous applause and whistles. Shia looked around and could see other familiar couples like Adi and Sammy, Lucifer and Austie and she even spotted Angel Fencio with the biology teacher Miranda. Soon most of the couples gradually left the dance floor and the orchestra started to play a more slow song. 

As the girl shifted her gaze back up to Geralt, she clearly could see a shift in his mood. His mesmerizing ice-blue eyes looked her over with undisguised desire and his lips transformed into this smirk, which let her pulse quicken in an instant. She tilted her head, silently asking with her eyes what he was up to, and his voice was smooth and low as he spoke. “Thank you for the dance, my dear. Come to my classroom in not less than twenty minutes. We still have to talk about your little escapade during my last lesson.“ 

He walked back several steps and slightly bowed to her. Yet his predatory look sent shivers over her whole skin and the prospect of what to come let her body heat up with pleasant arousal. He then turned around and disappeared in the crowd, leaving her hot and bothered in the middle of the dance floor. Shia swallowed hard and shook up her wings, before starting to walk while watching out for the waiter with the tray of glasses. 'Maybe he had one glass too much tonight, but I had definitely one too little.' 


	10. Obedience

**Shia's POV**

The clicking sound of the girl's heels echoed in the dark hallways, which occasionally were illuminated by torches along the walls. The flickering flames of the fires created mystical shadows on the old stones and reflected in the huge windows. Since the party at the ball was still in full swing, the corridors were deserted with a few exceptions.

Here and there Shia saw happily laughing couples along her way, but they were too absorbed with themselves to even take notice of her. As she rounded a corner, she stopped abruptly as she caught sight of an angel and an Unclaimed, passionately kissing in the shadows of the hallway. As the hands of the Unclaimed deftly roamed under the angel girl's dress, Shia immediately turned and went another way. 'To hell with the rules tonight huh? But Jeez… at least find a room you two!'

The little detour cost her a few minutes, but soon she arrived at the classroom, where she should meet Geralt. Approaching the door, she felt how her pulse quickened and she had to cover her mouth to prevent a hysterical giggle from escaping her lips. The excitement washed through her nerves like thunderous waves, and the second glass of Wigna she had downed before coming here, boosted her boldness over the limit. Stopping in front of the door, she shook her shoulders a bit and she couldn't help but to smile devilishly, while picturing what would await her in a few seconds. 'Let's see what you got in store for me, demon!'

Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her with her back and leaned against it. She granted herself a few seconds to take in the appearance of her teacher in front of her. Already waiting for her, Geralt casually leaned on the edge of the big desk at the far end of the classroom, his deep black wings imposingly stretched to the side. He had taken off his jacket and tie, leaving him only in a black silky button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing his strong arms which were crossed over his chest in his usual posture.

Shia slowly started to walk towards him between the rows of tables, never taking her eyes off his attractive appearance. The irresistible smirk he gave her made her heart race and her skin feel so hot. He didn't even try to conceal his desire, which was visible in the predatory look of his ice-blue eyes, and the girl's blood rushed straight to her core, igniting her arousal. 'One look.' she thought 'A single look and I'm already dripping. Pull yourself together Shia!'

“Welcome to a new lesson.“ Geralt's deep voice was so smooth and luring, it made the girl's knees weak. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on either side on the edge of the desk. His eyes observed her every move and he drummed his index finger rhythmically against the hard wood, the sound almost matching Shia's rapid heartbeat. Yet she confidently stretched her back and held her chin up high, casting him a playful smirk of her own as she slowly walked on. “What will I learn tonight?“

Stopping just out of reach from him, Shia intertwined her fingers behind her back and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. Geralt cocked his head to the side and licked his lips before answering. “Obedience.“ The blue of his eyes grew dark as his gaze hungrily wandered down her body and Shia had to swallow hard. She knew he could sense all of her arousal and excitement in her energy, yet she didn't want to give in to him so easily. “Who? You or me?“ She questioningly cocked an eyebrow at him and his eyes immediately shot back up to her face.

Chuckling quietly he straightened up a bit. “You'll find out soon. Come here…“ She couldn't deny how she yearned to find out, so she took another slow step forward, piercing her eyes expectantly into his. Geralt immediately took her by the waist and yanked her towards him against his body. She thought he would kiss her and she already leaned in, but he gripped her chin with his fingers, hovering just centimeters before her, leaving her red lips longing for his touch. 

His eyes sparkled mischievously, the icy blue shining brightly with excitement. “Kneel.“ he demanded, his gaze wandering down and back up again to her face. Shia already knew where this game should lead and with growing arousal she licked her lips seductively. “You just need to ask nicely.“ “Do I look like a fucking angel?“ Shia grinned and leaned herself against him even more. “Thankfully not! What's in it for me?“ Geralt tightened his grip on her chin and he was so close now, she could feel his hot breath flowing over her skin. “We're making demands now, aren't we?“ 

She confidently met his gaze, her hands wandering gingerly up over his thighs and cupping the forming bulge below his belt. She fluttered her eyelashes and her low voice had an enticing undertone to it. “Do I look like a fucking angel?“ He smirked widely, flashing his teeth. “If you make an effort, maybe there'll be a reward waiting for you. And now I suggest you put this pretty little mouth of yours to a better use.“ Shia wiggled free from his grip on her chin and her following mocking words were accompanied by a devilish grin. “Yes daddy.“ 

He laughed out loud and amused, the sound echoing through the room, while she slid down to her knees in front of him and quickly opened the clasp of his belt. She freed his already half hard member from his pants and gripping it firmly with her hand, got straight to business by licking slowly from the base to the tip in one long stroke. His laugh from earlier immediately transformed into a low growl and his knuckles turned white as he grabbed the edge of the desk tightly with his hands. 

Shia could not hold back her smile and the suppressed sounds escaping him fueled her boldness. She swirled her tongue seductively around the tip, coating him in her saliva, before closing her lips tightly around him, and letting his member slowly slide into her mouth. His particular salty taste and the smell of his arousal made her head swim and she moaned in pleasure. Geralt's breathing grew heavier and he looked down at the girl, enjoying the sight of how determined she wanted to please him. Shia felt him swell and become even harder inside her mouth as she slowly moved her head back and forth, constantly caressing him with her tongue, and she began to struggle with the sheer size of him. 

He groaned and took hold of her long hair, wrapping it around his fist and with slow movements of his hips he guided himself deeper into her throat. Shia let out a muffled moan and breathed desperately through her nose, trying to get enough air. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but stubborn as she was, she did not want to give up. Not yet. “Breathe. Slowly…“ Geralt said with a hoarse voice, withdrawing almost fully before pushing slowly into her mouth again.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she welcomed him willingly deep in her throat, which caused him to curse under his breath. “Aaah… You're such a good girl.“ His words heated up her core and she felt the wetness and arousal pooling between her legs. She moaned deeply, humming around his length, which caused him to tighten his grip in her hair. His fingers tugged at her scalp and his hips began to thrust faster as his other hand found it's way to her jaw, holding her in place. 

He guided himself into her now, fully taking over control and Shia's hands closed into tight fists, clutching at his pants as his thrusts became harder. “Fuck!“ he growled as Shia tried to relax her throat as much as possible, allowing him to shove his length deeper into her mouth and in his ecstasy, his fingers dug painfully into the skin of her face. 

She began to gag as he hit the back of her throat and tears rolled down her cheeks. Yet she loved every single second of being at the mercy of his dominance, his power over her, this naughty situation, and the effect her effort had on his sanity. Her clit yearned for attention and she clamped her thighs together, trying to gain some friction of her own.

Her gagged sounds and his panting filled the room and soon she felt how his member throbbed inside the tight space of her hot mouth. She prepared for what to come, her whole body tense with anticipation, but after a few more sharp thrusts he stilled his movements and tugged at her hair to slowly pull out of her mouth. 

Shia immediately breathed in deeply, trying desperately to regain her breath. Spit and his pre-cum coated her lips, sweat covered her delicate skin and a wet bead rolled down between the valley of her breasts. A few loose strands of her hair stuck to her forehead and neck, and she wheezed as he pulled at her hair forcefully, so she had to look up to him. He studied her flushed face for any kind of reaction and a smile spread over her features as she slowly licked the juices from her plump lips.

Geralt smiled contentedly at her behavior and let go of her hair. “So filthy and willing…“ he said huskily and grazing his thumb over her lips he added “I think you earned your reward.“ The girl's heart skipped a beat and her mind was so clouded with arousal that she absentmindedly nibbled on his thumb and rubbed her face into the palm of his hand. 

After caressing her cheek and lips a bit more he lifted her up by her arms and immediately turned her to face the desk. He placed his arm over her back and bent her over the hard surface of the table making her gasp in surprise. After he let his hands gently trail down her back, he simply shoved the layers of her dress to the side. His hands now slowly wandered up over her bare thighs, caressing her smooth skin and causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. He then took hold of her black panty and simply ripped it apart with one swift jerk of his hand. Shia gasped out loud and looked back at him over her shoulder. “Hey!“ But Geralt firmly put his hand on her shoulder blade and pushed her down again on the cool polished surface.

“You lie there and make no sound at all. Have I made myself clear?“ he growled into her ear, pressing her forceful against the desk. “Geralt, wha-…“ Her words shifted into a pained yelp as he smacked hard on her right butt cheek. “No sound. And no moving. Or do you have to feel it again?“ he asked sharply while massaging the red spot where he had struck her. Her voice was shaking but she managed to utter a brief “No.“

Geralt hummed and brushed her ear with his nose while tenderly touching her hips and waist. “Just say a thing, and I'll stop, okay?“ His whisper was so gentle and affectionate, it made a shiver run over her body and she knew this was all just a sinful game. He would never hurt her or do anything against her will and she trusted him wholeheartedly. And this deep trust was what turned her on even more. As if to give his words more meaning, she felt how he reached out with his energy towards her, and the tendrils of their powers softly touched. She gave him a small smile and nodded as a sign that she had understood.

“Good.“ After placing a kiss on her neck, he straightened up behind her. “Remember, your lesson is 'Obedience'.“ He kicked her legs a bit further apart and used both his hands now to firmly knead the flesh of her hips and butt. Shia was compliant and lay absolutely still, her backside vulnerable and completely exposed to his sight. She felt how his hands spread her further apart and although her face was deep red, she couldn't deny how much she loved every second of it, and she bathed in the exhilarating sensations running through her nerves.

“So beautiful and marvelous…“ he whispered, admiring the bare sight of her. Affectionately he caressed her flawless skin a bit more, before he bent down again. Shia suppressed a whimper and balled her fists, as she felt how his hot tongue licked her neglected and swollen lips all the way up in one slow stroke. He didn't stop as he reached her butt cheeks, diving into this valley and grazing this sensitive area. Shia bit down on her lip hard, trying her best to stay still as the new and intimate sensation was driving her insane with lust. 

Geralt's hands gripped her hips harder, and bright spots started to dance before her eyes, as his tongue and mouth relentlessly teased her. The sensation, so naughty, so intimate… It felt so good to her, that the juices of her arousal flowed freely and her desire for more grew into unmeasurable heights. The tension was too much, she simply couldn't hold back any longer. A loud moan rumbled through her and she arched her body, shoving herself back into his face to meet his movements and to gain even more friction.

He immediately straightened up and Shia had to stifle her cries, as he suddenly struck her again onto her bare butt. And again, and again, and again, always alternating between her left and right cheek and each blow becoming harder than the previous one. She then whimpered quietly and rested her face on the cool surface of the table, as she felt him gently caressing the painful red spots. “What did I tell you to do?“ he asked, his voice so low and menacing it made her shiver. Her breath was ragged and she answered submissively. “To be quiet and not to move.“ Geralt growled and roughly grabbed her butt again, where the red spots had already healed, due to her power. “So, behave, my miracle.“

Shia's wings shivered a bit, but she bit her lip and rested absolutely still on the hard desk, bracing herself for what would come next. One of his hands slid down between her legs, caressing her and coating his fingers with her arousal. He then inserted one finger deep into her core and thrusted lazily a few times, before adding a second one. Upon the pleasurable intrusion Shia felt how her heart pounded in her chest, and the pounding reveberated in her head, making her thoughts swirl and her mind became dizzy. His fingers deftly caressed the sweet spot inside of her, over and over again, and soon she felt how his thumb slid between her cheeks, slowly circling it's target before carefully sinking into her.

She inhaled and exhaled heavily through her nose and rested her sweaty forehead on her balled fists. She felt hot, oh so hot while enjoying those thrilling sensations he provoked with his hands. To be exposed like this to him, to feel his dominance over her, to surrender herself to his control… It all added to her sheer lust and the golden waves of her energy flared up, raging through her veins like a stormy ocean. 

He pumped his skilled fingers in and out of her faster and harder and his thumb gently sunk deeper inside of her with every thrust. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw, the effort of staying quiet driving her to the brink of insanity. Everything swirled in her mind and the heat and tension in her core became almost unbearable. “Hmm. Good girl.“ Those words… The fire surged through her veins and her legs started to quiver. She needed more. She wanted him, she ached for him, and she needed to feel him inside of her, right there, right then. A second longer and she would lose her mind.

“Geralt…“ Her whimper was so low and desperate, her tone pleading for more and for release. Without stopping the movements of his fingers he bent over her, took hold of a fist full of her silky hair and turned her head to the side. He softly brushed his lips along her neck. “What is it my dear?“ She whimpered again as he kissed her smooth skin, sucking and nibbling hard on the sensitive spot under her ear. “Please…“ Her breathing transformed into panting and she felt like there was not enough air in the room to fill her lungs. “Please, what?“ He tugged a little on her hair, but he didn't cease to kiss her sweaty skin and she felt how his lips curled into that smug grin.

“By Shepha, fuck me!“ Shia didn't care how desperate and pleading her voice sounded. The only thing completely occupying her mind was the desire to feel him inside of her and to find her relase in this sweet torment. “How could I refuse such an alluring wish falling from your lips?“ Geralt whispered into her ear before straightening up again. He grabbed each cheek of her butt roughly and spread them apart, exposing her glistening slit to him. He growled low in his chest as he positioned himself at her entrance and entered her completely with one sharp thrust of his hips.

Shia screamed and lifted her upper body from the desk in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Without giving her time to adjust to his size, he started a merciless rhythm. His thrusts were rough and deep and his fingers dug into the skin of her hips to keep her in place. Shia felt how his length widely stretched her sensitive walls and moaning loudly, she enjoyed every one of his hard thrusts. “Be quiet!“ he snarled and leaned forward, grabbing both of her arms and crossing them over her back. Breathing heavily he held both her wrists with one hand and pressed her body firmly down on the table.

Oh how she loved it. His rough demeanor sent her raging lust to new heights and she bit down hard on her lip, to prevent from screaming in pure excitement. The air in the room got hot and damp and little beads of sweat formed on her nose and forehead. Shia tried her best to restrain herself, yet she couldn't hold back the loud moans falling from her lips as Geralt drove himself into her even faster and deeper. “Fuck!“ she cried out with a particular hard thrust that hit her deepest, sensitive core.

Geralt growled again and he yanked her up from the desk by her arms, so that her back leaned against his broad chest. He released her wrists and his hand darted up to cover her mouth, stifling the desperately sweet moans. “Shhh. Or someone will hear us!“ he hissed into her ear, his own labored breath flowing hot over her skin now. His other hand grabbed her hip while he continued to pound into her, her clenching inner walls driving them both closer to their release. Shia's legs trembled and she would have probably fallen to the floor if it hadn't been for the tight grip he held around her body. 

Reaching up with her arm, Shia took hold of the thick strands of his black hair with her fist, tugging at his scalp. She tilted her head to the side and Geralt kissed a path up her neck until his ragged breath reached her ear. “You're mine. My miracle… Ah!“ He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and bit down into her skin, stifling his own lustful groans. Shia squeezed her eyes shut and cried into the palm of his hand, feeling the knot tighten in her lower belly so wonderfully good. Everything in her body ached for it's release and with every sharp thrust of his hips, she thought she'd lose her last piece of sanity.

Their energies met simultaneously in this raging ocean of passion and Shia's sparkling golden waves clung desperately to Geralt's blue lightning streaks, seeking the support she needed so badly in this moment. They were close, so close and Shia yearned for this sweet feeling of getting washed away by those immeasurable heights of passion. His quick movements soon became erratic and deep inside of her blazing core, she felt his length throbbing desperately. Geralt's hand flew from her hip to her front between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly with the pads of his fingers.

Shia's mind went blank for several seconds and her whole body tensed up, before the knot in her stomach finally snapped in a rush of ecstasy and she came madly around him. Her energy exploded into a million sparkling pieces and she screamed and writhed in his tight grip. Her body shook violently with the clashing waves of her climax, while her inner walls clenched tightly around his shaft. This sensation and her desperate muffled cries finally set him off, and with a deep growl he followed her, tumbling into the depths of untamed passion. Their energies shot into every direction and illuminated the room for a split second in a flash of blue and golden light.

He held her so tightly, she thought her bones would break in an instant and his last sharp thrusts sent them both crushing against the desk, shoving the heavy table a bit forward with a loud screeching sound. She firmly held on to his arm and hair, while she enjoyed the aftershocks of her orgasm which seethed through her nerves. Geralt slowly stilled his movements and removed his hand from Shia's mouth. Their heavy breaths mingled in the air as they stood there for several seconds, trying to regain their senses, and Shia just couldn't stop the flow of quiet satisfied moans falling from her lips.

After a few more moments Geralt kissed her earlobe and quietly whispered “Would you be so kind to let go of my hair?“ The girl opened her eyes and immediately loosened the tight grip of her fist and she slowly turned around in his arms. She placed both of her hands on his chest and looked up into his ice-blue eyes which showed his satisfaction and a hint of concern. “Did I hurt you?“ Absorbed in thought, the fingers of his right hand gently traced her jawline and then wandered to the nape of her neck. The girl swallowed before answering calmly. “Only in the most pleasurable way.“ He then captured her lips in an affectionate kiss and Shia sighed in pure bliss, as their lips slowly moved against each other and her hands tightly gripped the collar of his black shirt, pulling him closer towards her.

“Have you learned your lesson? Will you behave in my classes from now on?“ he asked while brushing her messy hair back over her shoulder. Shia stood on her toes and flashed him a cheeky grin. “If that's the punishment I'll receive every time I'm naughty… Not. At. All.“ A giggle bubbled up in her throat and Geralt's shoulders shook slightly as he had to chuckle himself. “What should I do with you?“ Shia did not know until now, that one could laugh while kissing. But that's exactly what they did while they embraced each other tightly, neither of them wanting to let go too soon.

Joy spread through the girls mind and ignited her heart to beat even stronger and she sensed it in his energy that he felt the same. And there was more. Love glowed strongly in between the tendrils of their energies which still merged into one another, creating those unique patterns binding them together. He loved her. She knew it now, the revelation settling in her mind and engraving itself in her soul. Geralt reluctantly let go of her lips and softly held her face with both of his hands. With closed eyes he brushed his nose against her's, his voice so quiet and smooth. “What should I do with you?… Shepha, what should I do?“

She didn't know the answer to this question herself. It was one question which joined many others now surrounding them both and their relationship. She placed her hands on his wrists and squeezed slightly while smiling at him sweetly. “I guess we won't answer this tonight with all of this Wigna we had.“ He shook his head and caressed her cheeks, which were still flushed. “No, I guess not.“ 

Sighing deeply he then placed another short kiss to her lips and drew back from her. “Andy's probably waiting for your return by now.“ The girl yanked him back by the collar of his shirt, claiming his lips again with her own. “Let him wait a little longer!“ “Shia… That was… a hint… we should get back… Hrrrmm“ He managed to say in between her persistent kisses and with a groan he swiftly lifted her up by the hips and sat her on the desk in front of him. “For fuck's sake, why are you so damn tempting? I'm wondering by now if Lucifer has a secret wicked sister.“

Shia giggled and let her fingers glide over the buttons of his black silky shirt. “I believe anything is possible.“ She playfully looked him in the eye and bit her lip. Geralt frowned and placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her bottom lip from in between her teeth with his thumb. “Stop doing this with your lip all the time.“ Shia cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Why is that?“ Again she bit her lip and a devilish grin formed on her face. He grabbed her chin hard now, forcing her face up to meet his intense gaze. “I think I have to punish you more properly next time.“ “I told you I wouldn't mind getting burned.“ Shia said and pulled him closer again by his shirt. Geralt only chuckled and placed his hands on her hips. “You'll be the death of me.“

He captured her lips again in an ardent, deep kiss and all the longing and craving of their hearts and souls was felt in this sensual act. Shia felt like she would only live for these exact moments with him, and her whole being refused to let go. It was like from now on, her entire immortal existence only made sense with him by her side and she couldn't imagine living a single day without feeling his presence, hearing his voice or enjoying his touch anymore. 

Shia wanted him to understand this, she wanted him to feel her immense inner desire for him and his person as a whole. So she gently caressed his cheek, his neck and his shoulder with her hand, while their lips moved so wonderfully on their own. And he seemed to sense everything she tried to convey with her energy, because he tightened his embrace on her body, pressing her to his own, as if she would vanish if he let her go.

Eventually they broke apart, reluctantly letting go of their lips and slightly breathless they looked into each other's eyes. It was so silent in the room, Shia could her her own heart drum in her chest and involuntarily her hands flew to his heart to feel the rhythmical beating as well. A small smile appeared on his face and he nudged her cheek with his nose. “Let's go, shall we?“ She just nodded and slid from the desk and they tried their best to get their disheveled appearances back in order.

When Shia was done sorting the layers of her dress, she searched for her black panty and finally found it on the floor near the desk. “Oh come on! Did you have to rip it apart?“ She frowned while examining the thin piece of black fabric. “Maybe if I tie a knot here, I can at least-… Hey!!“ She whirled around as Geralt quickly snatched the fabric from her hands and walked backwards between the rows of tables with a devilish grin on his face. “I don't think you need this anymore tonight.“ Shia walked briskly towards him, the feathers of her wings rustling wildly and she outstretched her hand. “Of course I need it. Give it back!“

He made an exaggerated contemplating face and then shook his head, his mocking tone making her blood boil. “Nope. I think I'll keep it.“ With two quick steps Shia caught up with him, trying to snatch her panty back from his hand. But he simply held it up in the air and out of reach from her while laughing at her effort to grab it. “Geralt! That's not funny! … Argh!“ She gave up her attempts to reach his hand and proceeded to jab his chest hard. “My dress has such a high slit, someone will see…“ He smiled mischievously at her while quickly stashing the panty into a pocket of his suit. “Well then I suggest you pay attention to your movements and keep your legs closed.“ He grabbed her hands which tried to jab him again and pulled her against his body. “See it as your final punishment for the night.“

He laughed again and proceeded to spin her around like in the dance they had shared earlier in the ballroom. “Oh you…!“ she exclaimed, but couldn't help but to chime in with his joyful laughter. They stopped in front of the door and Shia sighed deeply, shaking her head with a huge smile on her face. “You're impossible, demon!“ Her hands wandered to his tie which was slightly askew and she carefully put it back in place. “I tease you, you tease me… Will this go on like this?“ Geralt leaned down to her, his face and lips only centimeters from her. “I sincerely hope so.“ His irresistible smirk made her giggle and she placed another few sweet kisses to his lips.

Her heart, her mind, her feelings… everything was going wild now and she wondered if the last glass of Wigna she had before coming to this classroom, really had been too much. She was still giggling as she opened the door, but it quickly faded away as she looked out into the corridor. Her eyes widened in a horrified expression and she walked backwards again, bumping into Geralt's chest, who uttered a brief “Damn!“ under his breath.

Angel Fencio stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side while looking at both of them standing frozen in place in the doorway. Shia felt like her heart would jump out of her throat and her mind went in circles. 'Shit, shit, shit!' she thought, while rummaging through her head to find a suitable explanation for this awkward situation. But clearly there was none. This was just too obvious!

Geralt cleared his throat and casually leaned against the door frame behind her. “Well, hello Fence.“ The angel shook off his stupor, and approached them with hasty steps while looking up and down the corridor. “Geralt! What in Shepha's name… What are you doing here?“ Breathing in deeply, Geralt waved his hand in the air and then put it in the pocket of his pants. “What does it look like? You're not dumb.“ Fencio briefly looked down at Shia and then back up again while gliding his fingers through his hair. “This is sick!“

The girl couldn't remember the last time she was embarrassed to this extent and she felt how her face glowed in the brightest shade of red. She didn't dare to meet Fencio's gaze, so she lowered her eyes and examined his shoes, which peeked out from underneath the hem of his clothes. The blood pumped rapidly through her veins and her pulse drummed in her ears, so she had to concentrate hard on the voices of the men above her head.

“Sick? You of all people dare to call this sick?“ Geralt raised his eyebrows at the angel before him. “Do I have to remind you of a rather similar situation several years ago?“ Fencio just shook his head and sighed exasperated. “And who played the sacred Mr. Goody two-shoes back then, reminding me constantly how this was my fault? And besides, you can't really compare this, can you?“ Geralt shrugged his shoulders and simply stated “Why not? She was also a student and an unclaimed.“ Fencio glanced up and down the corridor again, as if someone would jump right out of the shadows and then hissed “Yes, but she was… older!“

In the meantime, Shia stood between the two men and listened to their discussion carefully, taking turns to look at each of them with wide eyes. They obviously had forgotten she was still there. Raising her hands to either side of her she dared to speak up. “Okay, wait, wait, wait…“ Looking at Angel Fencio she asked “You also had something with a student? Who was she?“ Geralt didn't waste a single second and answered straight away. “Your mother.“

“WHAT?“ “GERALT!“ Shia and Fencio shouted simultaneously and he just started to chuckle at their shocked expressions and crossed his arms over his chest. “The night of revelations, huh?“ The girl turned again at Angel Fencio, whose mouth slightly hung open. “You had something going on with my mother?“ She placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head violently. “I always thought heaven is a peaceful, holy place. But things are just as fucked up here like down on earth!“

Angel Fencio regained his composure and angrily looked at Geralt, his voice dripping of irony as he spoke. “Thanks. Thank you so much! You shall be damned!“ Geralt grinned widely, clearly amused by the whole situation. “You're welcome old friend! … Look, she's a clever girl. Sooner or later she would have found out by herself. Besides it doesn't really matter. Rebecca was a student as well as Shia is now, so you have no right to judge.“

“Oh yes, I have! You know the rules, you know what we've lost and how things didn't go well for either of us. And unlike you, I was in a higher position back then. Think about what you're doing to her, 'old friend'!“ Angel Fencio scoffed with a hard expression on his face. Geralt bit the inside of his cheek and glared at the man in front of him, his eyes glinting in an even brighter shade of blue. “Well then keep your mouth shut!“

“Okay, stop this now!“ Shia exclaimed, looking at each of them before resting her eyes on Angel Fencio. “This is by far the most awkward situation I have ever been in. But…“ she breathed in deeply before continuing “… I'm an adult woman who can make her own decisions. Be it the right or the false ones. It's my free will and it's not like he's forcing me to anything. And, with all due respect, since you were in the same situation with my mother, I think you should stay out of our business.“

Behind her, Geralt laughed and stepped out of the doorway. “That's my demon girl! Fence, you heard her. I think the same.“ His tone then became rather soft and somewhat sad. “Please, say no word to anyone. I know the rules and the consequences. But grant me this little piece of happiness, wherever it may lead…“ Shia turned and looked at him confused, whispering a quiet “What?“ But Geralt ignored her and simply held the gaze of Fencio, his expression now hard and unreadable.

Angel Fencio clenched his teeth and a few moments nobody said anything at all. He then sighed exasperatedly and nodded. “Of course I won't say a damn thing! It's your own responsibility and I can just advise you to not make the same mistake as I did. So mark my words. And two more things...“ He straightened up a bit and his white wings jerked slightly to either side. “You can't justify your misconduct every time with what happened in the past. This shouldn't be an excuse for you to break the law. And secondly, stop calling me 'Fence' in front of the students.“ He looked at each of them a last time with the most serious expression in his grey eyes Shia had ever seen on him, and then whipped around and walked swiftly down the corridor.

The girl watched him go, until he finally was out of sight and nervously kneaded her hands in front of her. Her thoughts were going wild now with worry, confusion and a lot of new questions. Angel Fencio and her mother… She couldn't believe it. And what did he mean with his last words? She turned around as she heard Geralt sighing deeply and he wearily wiped over his face with one hand. “Okay, note to myself, next time less alcohol and more energy reading. I should have sensed him behind the door.“

Shia approached him a bit, and as he saw her afraid expression he went on. “Don't worry, he won't say a word. He knows better than to gossip.“ “But it seems I'm not even an Unclaimed. So the rule can't really apply to me.“ Geralt looked into the distance, where Angel Fencio had disappeared in the hallway. “I don't know yet if this makes everything easier or even more complicated.“ The girl closed the distance between them and laid a hand on his arm. “But that's not what I'm worried about. What did he mean with 'what happened in the past'? What's there to tell?“

The demon lowered his eyes to her, but didn't move a single centimeter and he remained his hands in the pockets of his pants. The sad flicker, which suddenly showed in his eyes made her heart ache. He acted so strange and ambiguous sometimes, and this made her more anxious than any consequence she could face for breaking the rules. His lips parted slightly, but a few more seconds passed before he spoke. “You should get back to the ballroom and find your friends. I will follow soon, but I'll take another way, so we won't be seen together.“

Shia squeezed his arm a little and tried to catch his gaze. “You didn't answer my question!“ His wings twitched and his low voice conveyed the deep sorrow Shia had already encountered in his conflicted soul. “There's nothing to answer.“ She looked directly into his eyes and saw blurry shadows of unfamiliar people again. “Geralt… Let me understand. What happened in the past? Why are you-…“ He abruptly cut her off. “No!“ “Please…“ His stare was ice cold as he shook off her hand from his arm and his following sharp words let her recoil from him. “Shia, let it be! Go back to your friends now. I won't repeat myself again!“

The girl felt as if he had slapped her with his words, and she took two steps back and looked at him with astonished big eyes while clutching her hands to her chest. Her voice almost broke as she spoke again. “I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to…“ Geralt closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he desperately rubbed his forehead. He took a few breaths to collect himself and this time his tone was soft and calm. “I know. But it's not…“ Turning away from her he faced the window and didn't look at her as he went on. “Just go. Please.“

Shia was completely confused and lost now by his strange behavior. She stared at his back and the feathers of his black wings, but eventually she turned and walked away into the direction of the ballroom. She didn't know how to react and handle this anymore. If he would only tell her what's up with him. She wanted to understand and if possible help him. And everything inside of her yearned to take away whichever burden he carried on his shoulders. But how should she accomplish anything if she was left in the dark? Maybe, in the end, she didn't mean as much to him like she had thought…


	11. A journey into the past

**Geralt's POV**

The day after the ball was always a struggle for everyone. Having danced, drunk and celebrated until late in the night, almost all the students were hungover and plain tired. Their lack of motivation for another day full of lessons was visible on their dull faces and in their heavy eyes. Some were absentmindedly playing with the various stuff on their desks, others propped their heads on their hands and looked like they would doze off in the next second.

Geralt let his gaze wander over his students in front of him while rattling through the contents of his lesson about different spells without enthusiasm. Being a teacher for such a long time now, he naturally knew all the contents by heart and probably if one would wake him in the middle of the night, he would be able to answer any question without thinking a mere second. Nonetheless he always needed something to hold in his hands during a lesson. Most of the time this item was a book to keep his fingers busy by flipping some pages or simply pass it from hand to hand. Maybe this was some weird quirk, but what did he care?

Since he had not slept a single moment the previous night, he himself was tired as hell. His wings felt heavier than usual on his back and to release some tension in his strained muscles, he stretched them a bit to the side, the light rustle of his feathers blending in with his unmotivated voice. He continued to rush through the contents of the lesson, yet it didn't even matter, since almost none of the students even cared to listen to him. 

His gaze finally stopped on the cause of his sleepless night. Shia sat in her usual spot between Mimi and Andy and her beautiful face with it's smooth, flawless skin was illuminated by a ray of sunlight from outside, providing her with a mystical golden glow. Yet her posture was slumped and her wings hung low behind her back while she stared out of the window with a sad expression clouding her usually vibrant and curious features.

A feeling like the cut of a sharp blade tore through his chest, by seeing her in this state of distress and sadness and he sensed her sparkling golden energy being distorted by those feelings to bland, motionless waves. And the pain in his chest began to burn even worse, because he knew exactly that he was the sole reason for her sorrow. 

He had immediately felt guilty after he had treated her so coldly the evening before. After he had pushed her away and snapped at her in such a mean way although he knew her intentions were only the best at heart. The hurt and incredulous look in her deep blue eyes had haunted him through the night and he sensed now that she felt betrayed. Betrayed in her trust towards him and somehow… used. He tried to sense her energy deeper and could only confirm the fact that she felt used by him. The realization tightened his throat painfully with even more guilt and he had to swallow hard to get rid of this feeling. But his annoyance grew as he realized that it was futile, the feeling becoming more prominent by the second.

He frowned and tore his gaze from the girl only to look back at her after a few seconds. He felt so drawn to her. His beautiful Shia, his wonderful miracle… His heart yearned for her. To make her happy, to bring back this gorgeous smile onto her features, to elicit the joyous sparkles in her cunning eyes. He thought back to her mischievous expression as she had caressed herself with the tip of her feather in the middle of his lesson. She challenged him, she dared to talk back and she had the guts to stand up to him, and he loved this fact about her beyond anything. Her daring attitude and her immense boldness were the traits that had made him fall so hard for her.

Yet he couldn't jump over his own shadow. The events of his past loomed over his whole being like a constant threat. Of course she sensed by now that something was off with him. That he was carrying such a heavy burden that it almost broke him day after day. And of course she wanted to know, because she felt deeply for him. But he simply couldn't bring himself up to tell her. It wasn't for nothing he concealed his energy all the time and he had stowed away these agonizing feelings in a shell deep in his soul, where nobody could ever find them. And he couldn't deny anymore that the main reason he didn't open up to her was plain fear of her reaction. What would she think of him once she knew?

“Geralt…?“

His frown became even deeper as he realized that it mattered so much to him, what she thought of his person, his character and his personality. It was a crucial thing what she thought! She shouldn't see him in a bad light. And he feared her rejection once she knew about his heavy burden, his immense guilt, the blood on his hands…

“Hey! Geralt!“

The sharp pronunciation of his name brought him back to reality. He flinched and blinked a few times and only then realized, that Dino stood directly in front of him with a questioning, yet careful expression on his angelic face.

“What?“ he gnarled and the angel quickly took a few steps back again. “Are you… Are you alright? You stopped talking mid-sentence and just stared off into the distance for several minutes. And this… uh… I think this scared all of us… a little.“ Dino looked over his shoulder and gestured towards the class, and indeed all eyes were glued on Geralt now, nothing left of the previously so prominent tiredness. Even Shia had turned her attention towards him, yet her eyes were overshadowed by indifference.

Geralt inhaled deeply, his broad chest rising and falling visibly, before he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn, he had never allowed himself to get carried away by his thoughts and feelings during a lesson. Not to this extend to even stop talking and standing there like a complete fool. His wings twitched and he desperately tried to regain his composure. Finally, clearing his throat he threw the book in his hands on the desk behind him and straightened up. “Class is over for today. You're all dismissed.“

Immediately agitated whispers rose among the students, but he ignored them completely. The demon cast a last look at the speechless and wide-eyed Dino and simply walked past him. He didn't dare to look at Shia again. He couldn't take any more of her sadness and distress which still managed to fuel the burning sensation in his chest. He clenched his jaw and quickly left the classroom, feeling the cutting glances of his students on his back.

Practically flying to his office he shut the door with a loud slam and only stopped in front of his messy desk. Silence engulfed him and he could only listen to his erratic breath and the rapid beating of his heart, not knowing what to do now. Absentmindedly he tried to sort some papers on his desk, only to toss them to the side again with a flick of his hand. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he was so distraught and had stumbled over his own feelings. He always had been the one to have everything under control. He had learned this step by step in the centuries of his life, until everything worked to his contentment and the daily routine made him not fall apart anymore. And now, with Shia in his life and his heart, everything crumbled like a house of cards in a sudden gust of wind.

He rounded his desk and stopped in front of the large windows and the cushioned benches. His gaze immediately fell on the thin, intricate cracks in the glass right before him, Shia had caused there with the outburst of her energy. Balling his fists, he closed his eyes with a ragged breath. She was here. All around in his rooms he could feel the traces of her unique energy. The golden tendrils weaved through the air around him, sparkling and shining with innocence and affection and his nostrils were immediately filled with her alluring scent and his tongue tasted the unique and special flavor he couldn't compare to anything else in heaven and hell. She appealed to all his senses even if she was not physically there.

He allowed himself to revel in those wonderful sensations for a few moments, before his twisted mind and it's dark thoughts crushed everything again under a fist of guilt and self-pity. Impulsively he walked over to a small cabinet at the wall and took out a bottle of Wigna and a crystal clear glass. Walking back to his desk, he poured a glass, watching the amber liquid swirl and sparkle in the rays of sunlight. He downed the glass in one gulp, the flavor spreading over his tongue and eliminating the taste of Shia's energy in an instant. Maybe it would erase even more? Releasing him of all these troubling thoughts and the unpleasant feeling of being forced to make a decision? Not able to stop himself, he poured another glass, and another…

And just as he lowered the bottle to fill the glass a fourth time, he stopped, listening to his heart that beat rapidly like he had excerted himself by flying for hours. Shepha, what was he doing here? He wanted to be there for her, never leave her side, like he had promised multiple times now. He wanted to hold her, teach her and protect her from the looming danger she had seen in her vision. And most of all, he wanted to give back to her the love she was showing him all over again. Those sincere feelings she harboured for him, the heartfelt and pure affection he craved so much. Didn't he deserve a bit of this in his life? But the realization settled in his mind that this meant, that he had to give her everything. The whole truth with all it's mortifying facets and it's profound abyss. 

How will she look at him afterwards? This question constantly lurked through his mind and he just couldn't get rid of it. Shia will turn her back on him, for sure. And that this terrifying thought only intensified the burning feeling in his chest made him understand, how much this girl meant to him. His gaze slowly shifted from the bottle in his hand to the side and landed on his quill, which idly stood in it's holder in between all the papers and books. He lifted a hand to gently stroke over the rim of the deep black feather with it's purple and red hues, and only then he realized that his fingers were trembling. The memories of past times flashed through his agitated mind. The images so clear, as if it had been yesterday, that his peaceful life got crushed in the blink of an eye.

He incredulously looked at his trembling palm, eventually reaching with both hands into his hair and tightly taking hold of the black strands until it hurt his scalp. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to find a solution to avoid the inevitable. But there was none. Like she had told him, he had to jump into the abyss. Finally, after such a long time. Everything inside of him resisted this thought, and anger welled up in his nerves until his whole body shook. Unable to control his fit of rage, he quickly grabbed the bottle in front of him and smashed it against the wall with all the force he could muster.

The loud bursting sound cut through the air and millions of tiny shards of glass flew all around, sparkling with the reflection of the sun's light and scattering all over the floor. And then, silence, once again. Silence, except for the loud drumming of his pulse in his ears. He inhaled deeply, a ragged breath, and tried to tame his sizzling energy, which threatened to erupt like the deep pits of lava in hell. The blue streaks eventually retreated under their veil of nothingness and in the next second, Shia's intoxicating taste was back on his tongue. A low, almost sinister chuckle escaped his lips. What a demon he was... Fear and despondency gnawing at his soul. Brought to his knees by this audacious girl which consumed his entire being by now. There was no going back. He had to step into the abyss if he wanted or not.

* * *

**Shia's POV**

A gust of warm wind blew a few strands of her burgundy hair across her face and eyes, blocking her vision. Annoyed, Shia grabbed them with her fingers and tucked them back behind her ear so she could continue to observe how in the distance Fyr lazily dived through the white puffy clouds on the bright blue sky. She sat on the roof of the old train-wreck with her legs casually crossed beneath her. The sunlight warmed her skin pleasantly and the light rustling of the trees growing around the train and the slow movements of the sea dragon almost calmed her troubled mind. Almost…

Her forehead creased with a deep frown as she recalled once again the events of the ball two days ago. 'Stupid girl!' she thought bitterly. 'Stupid, dumb, foolish, naive…' Her slim face grew even more dark with each word her mind created for herself. Geralt's cold and sharp voice echoed through her head over and over again and deep in her chest a painful sensation clawed at her burning heart. She thought of the way he had pushed her away only minutes after they had shared such intimate moments in his classroom. After she had given herself to him, her body and her entire feelings completely on display, trying to show how great her love for him was. The pain in her chest multiplied and she almost choked as sharp anger blazed it's way through her veins.

Why was she even so affected by this? Okay, he didn't want to share his past and secrets with her. So what? It's not like they were a serious couple and he owed her anything. But… were they not? Once again her mind desperately tried to justify everything that had happened between them. Yet her treacherous heart had other plans like always. She just wanted to help him. She saw and had even experienced with her energy how terrible he felt with whatever had happened to him. So why didn't he let her? Why did he push her away? Was she not trustworthy? Did she mean so little to him that he couldn't open up to her and let her try to understand him better? All those questions constantly swirled in her head and her full lips pressed tightly into a thin line, as she felt how they only fueled the burning pain in her chest.

Her powerful energy seeped out of her body and engulfed her in thunderous waves as her anger mixed with desperation and sadness. She balled her fists tightly in her lap, the second her thoughts moved into an unpleasant direction, although she helplessly tried to suppress them. He used her. Probably she was nothing more worth to him than only being there for the sole purpose of sexual entertainment. Keeping her close with alluring words, hopeful promises and sweet gestures, but not too close as to share everything with her. 

He was a demon after all. Old and experienced. What else should he want with a little schoolgirl like her? Desperate and naive, how she was, she had fallen into his trap. Throwing herself willingly into this sticky web, so he only had to reach out to grab her and do with her whatever he pleased. And she, stupid and blind as she was, simply allowed him to use her... Was this the truth? Or were this unreasonable assumptions? Did she exaggerate immoderately? She didn't know what to think by now anymore.

Shifting her position, Shia tucked up her legs and tightly hugged her knees with her arms. Fyr's blue scaley body suddenly blurred in her vision and she realized, that hot tears stung in the corners of her eyes. No! Angrily she wiped over her face and stubbornly wrinkled her nose. She wouldn't cry now. She wouldn't stoop so low as to shed tears over him. Her pride soul refused completely to break apart because of a man who had the audacity to play with her feelings like this. No…

All the memories of their wonderful shared time flooded her head. The loving words, the gentle caresses, the steamy kisses. She recalled the feeling of his enormous energy, which he only seemed to show to her and which had imprinted itself in her soul. There had been love and affection, hadn't there? Was she so wrong with what she sensed or was he such a good actor, keeping up a misleading façade?

Her energy died down under the heavy hand of sadness and blinking rapidly, she successfully got rid of the tears burning in her eyes. Suddenly she felt numb. Numb and cold, like someone had erased the warming rays of sunlight from above. Maybe it was better like it was now. Nothing good emerged from a relationship like this. Demon, angel, unclaimed. They could not be mixed, it was smacked into their heads all the time, so why should she get a free pass? It was probably better she cast all feelings aside and just looked at him as a toy for her own entertainment, just like he looked at her. Nothing wrong with having a little fun, right? Anyway, it seemed to be everywhere the same, regardless if she was on earth or in heaven. Once feelings are involved, you can only get hurt.

A light flapping sound to her right caught her attention and Shia slowly looked to the side. A little bird had landed on the metallic, dirty roof of the train not far from her and it eyed her suspiciously while hopping from side to side with jerky movements. Shia recognized the species with it's beautiful blue and silvery feathers from her biology classes with angel Miranda. The bird chirped with a melodic sound and with a sudden quick movement, it snatched a small bug which had crawled on the moss surrounding them.

A little smile crept on Shia's lips and she whispered “Hey buddy. Seems like at least you trust me enough to even eat in my company, huh?“ The bird chirped again and tilted it's head in a curious manner. But in the next second something behind Shia caught it's attention and frightened it flapped it's wings wildly to disappear into the open sky.

This time, the flapping sound was created by something way bigger. Knowing exactly who was approaching her, she closed her eyes and sighed. His energy and his whole presence was so familiar to her, she didn't even have to turn around. The flapping stopped and Shia pictured in her mind how he used his wings and the flow of air to slow down the fall and to simply glide down the last meters. A low thud was heard, followed by heavy and slow footsteps, which echoed in the empty space of the train beneath them.

“Skipping classes now, are we?“ Geralt stopped his steps a few meters away from her, but the reproachful undertone in his voice made her blood boil and the anger reignited. Shia didn't turn to face him and continued to stare into the distance where the sea dragon still moved lazily through the clouds. Eventually she countered indifferently “As far as I know, you were the one yesterday, who was skipping half of his own class.“

“I do as I see fit. This doesn't have to bother you.“ the demon huffed and went on. “Shia, you can't run away simply like that without anybody knowing where you are. Your friends didn't know either. How should I protect you from all the danger we have to deal with recently if I don't know where to find you?“ Shia straightened her legs, so they dangled from the edge of the train and she leaned back a bit to let the warm rays of sunlight wash over her face. “Well, you found me now. Wasn't that hard to follow my energy, right?“ Geralt eyed her up and down and his growing annoyance by her choice of words and her indifferent tone became palpable in his energy. “By this time it could already be too late! Did you forget about the vision you saw? Do you want to get caught? Make it as simple as possible for this demon to get you?“

Shivers ran down Shia's back as she thought about her vision of the evil demon who wants to steal her energy. Geralt was right of course and she bitterly had to admit to herself, that she hadn't thought about this as she had sneaked out of the academy early in the morning to come to this place. Yet her pride still had the upper hand and stubbornly she pursed her lips. “In the night of the ball you sent me away yourself! You gave me the cold shoulder after we… we…“ She gestured wildly with her hands. “And now you're acting all concerned? Now you care again? I can do without that!“

Geralt sighed theatrically and his voice turned almost into a growl. “Do we really have to discuss things like this? Don't you see you're behaving immature and irresponsible at the moment? You claimed to be an adult woman who is capable of making the right decisions. Yet I have the impression I'm talking to a child at the moment.“ 

With this the girl had enough. Her anger multiplied within seconds and her energy erupted from her soul again with golden clashing waves. She whirled around, finally looking at him with fury burning in her eyes and she quickly stood up placing her hands on her hips. “If you only came here to chide me, you can as well fuck off again!“ Geralt's eyes widened a bit and he slightly raised an eyebrow, but his features remained hard as stone and he stared at her silently as if waiting for her to continue.

The wind let her red hair flutter around her shoulders like waves of lava and approaching him with a few steps, Shia went on. “Maybe it was wrong to tell nobody where I am. But I needed time for myself and time to think and I needed a good amount of distance from you!“ Angrily she brushed a burgundy lock from her face to glare at him with resentment. 

“I'm sick of the unbelievable game you're playing. You promise me to stay by my side, then you push me away again, as if I mean nothing at all to you. And a few moments later you're concerned about my well-being again. I thought we had sorted things out, but it seems you don't know yourself what you want in the end. But I know what I want now.“ Her heart suddenly stung painfully, yet she couldn't stop the flow of words falling from her mouth. “I won't be your fucktoy anymore. And I just hope that no other girl will be as stupid as letting you use her like I let you!“

Geralt's huge black wings twitched and the numerous feathers moved simultaneously creating a low rustling sound. His lips parted a bit as if he wanted to say something and his previously hard expression shifted to bewilderment. Shia curiously tried to sense his energy to reveal what he felt now, but as soon as she did, the flashing blue streaks retreated under their veil of obscurity, remaining unreadable again. He did it again. Retreating into his shell, not entrusting her with his inner feelings and thoughts. 

The sting in the girl's heart grew into a sharp unbearable pain and she almost felt as if she was suffocating from it. Nevertheless she couldn't help but to chuckle mockingly, her lips quivering in disappointment. “Yes... Hide it all away. Don't let anybody see through your façade. Can you sense what you're doing to me with this? Are you satisfied now?“

Not waiting for an answer she started to walk past him. She didn't want to hear even more promises and therefore lies. She didn't know how to feel about him at this moment anymore, didn't know how to look at him without breaking under the heavy weight of her scattered feelings. She felt so tired and just wanted to get away from it all and leave it all behind. She wanted to hide away and close her eyes from the agonizing pain tormenting her innocent heart. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and lowered her gaze as she brushed past him, clenching her jaw to get rid of the tears which welled up in her eyes again. 

With a sudden but gentle movement he caught her by the elbow, stopping her to go further and she startled upon feeling his warm touch on her skin. Jerking her arm out of his grip she looked up into his ice-blue eyes, which showed clear evidence of pain and torment and she stumbled a few steps back away from him. “A fucktoy? That's what you think you are to me? Wow, I… I really got bad at those things.“ Shia wrapped her arms around her chest, maybe a tiny attempt to hold the hurting pieces of her soul together and shrugged her shoulders. “Well then tell me… What am I to you if not that? Please enlighten me.“

Silence. The wind picked up again and the trees around them swayed in the breeze, bending their branches and fluttering their leaves, creating a quiet whisper which sounded all around them. Shia raised her chin, expectantly boring her deep blue eyes into his, waiting for his reaction, for a single word, for a plausible explanation. But he gave her nothing. He only stared at her with a twisted expression on his face, a mixture of emotions flickering through his eyes and he tightly pressed his jaw together.

The girl waited a few more seconds and the silence stretched between them into an uncomfortable void. She tightened her grip around herself, digging her nails into her own arms but nothing could prevent the inevitable feeling to finally fall apart. She knew he could read everything in her energy, so she didn't even try to hide it. A pained and forced smile appeared on her full lips and she simply nodded, her whisper being blown away with the wind and mingling with the rustling of the trees. “Okay… I understand…“ She tore her gaze from the demon who still stood there like a statue made of stone. From the man, who had stolen her heart and eventually had managed to tear it to burning pitiful pieces. Slowly turning around she spread her wings and prepared to head back to the school.

“Shia, don't turn your back on me. Please. I beg you…“ Something in the tone of his voice made her stop in her tracks and his choice of words let her heartbeat accelerate to an overwhelming pace. Words she could never imagine he would say often or ever at all. Words which dripped of pure desperation and conveyed weakness. And she had to swallow hard as she realized, that he only dared to show these vulnerable traits towards her. She heard him taking a few slow and cautious steps towards her, as if he would scare her away if he made one wrong move. The girl felt his presence directly behind her back, yet she fought the urge to turn around and face him and the upcoming desire to throw herself into his arms.

“I know I'm one hell of a complicated man. And it torments me beyond anything that I made you feel this way. That I dragged you into the depths of my scarred soul and my twisted mind. You don't deserve any of this… yet it's… It's already too late.“ He drew a long breath and went on, his deep voice seeping under her skin and awakening goosebumps all over her body. “You're no toy for me Shia, you never were. I could never see and treat you like this. The woman who broke through to me in such a short time, who managed to intrigue and amaze me with her attitude and personality and who had reignited feelings I had buried a long time ago. You want to know what you are to me. Well, I told you multiple times by now. My fervent phoenix, my incredible miracle and so much more that I just don't know how to phrase it… But you simply can't imagine how difficult it is for me to let go completely. To fully let you into my heart, my life and my past.“

Adrenaline and a mixture of thrilling sensations raced through the girl's nerves straight to her heart. She bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to process what he had just said and confessed to her. Her pulse drummed loudly in her ears and she granted herself a few moments to sort the swirling thoughts in her head. 

Hesitantly she turned around to face him and looked straight into a pair of ice-blue eyes, which enchanted her like nothing else could in the universe. The silent pain underlining his words reflected in the depths of his irises and again, Shia felt the urge to take the burden away from him and ease this never-ending sorrow tearing through his soul.

“But why is it so hard for you?“ her velvet voice almost broke under the gravity of her emotions. “Maybe I don't have the right to rummage in your life and past like this. And I would never try to do that if I wouldn't have the feeling that there will forever be an unbreachable gap between us, if you don't tell me what it is, that's tormenting your soul like this. Why don't you let me try to help you?“ Geralt's fingers had taken a hold of the fabric of his long cloak, and she could see how his knuckles turned white from the intensity he balled his fists. “Plain fear.“ he stated matter-of-factly.

Shia looked at him with big eyes and she involuntarily took another step towards him, closing the distance between their bodies even more. He probably guessed, that he had to explain things more, so he breathed out a short sigh and went on. “Fear of your reaction. You won't see me as the same man as before. And… And there's no more terrible thought than that you turn your back on me because of what I'll tell you. Anyway, you can't help me like you wish. It's just not possible.“

The girl shook her head from side to side, so that her red locks scattered wildly over her shoulders. Gently placing a hand over his fist, which was still tightly wrapped around the black fabric, she tried to keep her shaking voice as calm as she could. “When you lay there in the grass, bleeding and deathly wounded and the light of your energy slowly leaving your soul, Angel Fencio simply told me that you're lost. Yet here you are again, breathing and very much alive standing in front of me. So don't tell me I'm not capable of helping you.“

Her deep blue eyes bore confidently into his and to her surprise, a small smile crept onto his lips, one corner of his mouth slightly turning up. His fingers with their rough skin intertwined with her slim hand and the familiar jolt of electricity ran through her nerves as he gently and carefully squeezed her hand. “So determined… Always so straightforward and confident to change the world. Until everything is altered to the liking of this little stubborn mind of yours. That's what I love about you so much my miracle.“ His alluring eyes smiled down at her with adoration and Shia had to smile herself at his words, which covered her soul like the sweetest honey she had ever tasted.

Being at a complete loss for words, she just held his hand tightly and leaned forward to press her forehead against his chest. She inhaled his scent, so rich and masculine and the girl realized how much she had missed being near to him in those little two days. How could she ever walk away from him? It was like he was the center of gravity and she was inevitably drawn to him over and over again, not able to change her course anymore at this stage they found themselves in. Her heart skipped a beat as he lay an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“I'm sorry for my outburst.“ Shia mumbled into his chest and he just chuckled quietly, embracing her now fully with both his arms, one hand lightly brushing through her untamed burgundy hair. “I just want to help you. Don't you understand that I care so much for you that I can't stand this flicker of sorrow appearing on your face ever so often? To experience this pain in your energy tearing your soul apart? But… but if you really can't talk about it, it's okay. I'll find a way to cope with it. I'll… try to ignore it and to move on, although every fibre of my being yearns to release you from this pain.“

Geralt tightened his arms around her body like two strong anchors holding her in place and Shia sank into his embrace with a small sigh. Because he still buried his face into her hair, his next words came out a bit muffled. “You may have been able to bring me back to life due to your powers. But you're not able to change the past. You can't help me Shia. Believe me.“ The girl lifted her head and locked eyes with him, the pang of disappointment ringing sharply through her heart. But before she could retort anything he went on. “However you deserve the truth. It's not fair of me to treat you this way.“ 

His right hand reached for her face and the tips of his fingers slowly trailed down over her cheek. “You mean too much to me as that I could leave you in the dark, tormenting yourself with questions and scenarios what might have happened. And you're right, this will forever stand between us like a wall, and honestly I don't want that.“ Shia placed the palm of her hands on his chest, stroking lightly over the black fabric of his shirt. “I don't want that either. Yet you won't be able to hold me back to try everything in my might to help you, once I know what's going on.“ His smile grew wide at her words and his chest trembled under her fingers with a low chuckle. “I know that.“

Gently loosening their embrace, Geralt took a few steps away from her to stand at the edge of the train. He looked back at the girl and nodded towards the open sky. “Follow me. We have to fly quite a bit, but I'm confident you have enough strength in your wings by now to manage.“ Confused, Shia hesitantly stood next to him and looked straight ahead into the distance where the numerous floating cliffs were visible till the far horizon. “Where do we go?“ Geralt stretched his wings to the sides, flapping a few times to warm them up and eventually he answered. “On a journey into my past.“

With these words he powerfully took off into the air and Shia was almost knocked over by the gust of wind his strong wings caused. She regained her balance and quickly jumped off the roof of the train, accelerating the movements of her wings to catch up with him. They flew past a small floating cliff which was completely covered in different plants and where Fyr had landed and curled up into a blue scaley ball. The sea dragon lazily lifted it's head as the girl and the demon shot past him, but with a low grunt it lay down again indifferently to go back to sleep.

They headed south, further away from the academy into areas where Shia had never been before. The landscape became more wild and untamed and on their way they passed huge cliffs with cloud covered mountains, spacious thick forests, which showed every shade of green in the sun's light and the girl also discovered wild rivers, the waters of which flowed with a thundering roar over the rocky edges of the cliffs. A flock of huge birds with long purple feathers covering their bodies accompanied them for a short amount of time. Their loud high-pitched screeching sounded through the air, but soon they took a sharp turn and disappeared around the corner of a cliff. The atmosphere of the nature here was magical and truly enchanting and Shia curiously looked around to take in as much as possible of this beautiful scenery.

“Faster you slowpoke! Or it's going to be dark until we arrive.“ Geralt's voice sounded from further away and Shia tore her gaze from a group of sea dragons which had just landed at the shore of another gurgling stream to drink. She looked around and spotted him far ahead of her, lazily flapping his wings to stay afloat in the air. The muscles on her back were aching by now from flying this far and her breaths were heavier than usual, but nonetheless she gritted her teeth and caught up with him, shooting a mad glare in his direction. “Who are you calling a slowpoke here? I was just admiring the nature.“ Geralt smiled amused and extended a hand into her direction. “Yeah sure… Come on, be a good girl and shove your pride away for once and hold on to me.“

The girl grabbed his hand and he immediately pulled her close against his body. Holding her firmly by the waist, Geralt accelerated with strong movements of his wings and they shot through the sky and the fluffy clouds like sharp arrows. Clinging tightly to his neck, Shia let out a short yelp by the force of the sudden velocity but it quickly transformed into a lighthearted laugh as they broke through the top of a huge formation of clouds. The sunlight flowed smoothly over their faces now, bathing them both in a soft golden glow, and the girl smiled widely at the demon who looked at her with this irresistible smirk playing on his lips.

This precious moment seemed to last forever as they got lost in each other's eyes and Shia felt comfortable warmth engulfing her entire body. It was like they were the only two souls in the universe, and nothing else mattered than being as close as possible and melting into each other's arms. Geralt's eyes flickered to her lips and Shia involuntarily bit into her lower lip, while she felt this pull of gravity towards him again. The seconds passed and her longing grew into such great intensity that the girl automatically took action without thinking and delicately leaned closer to him.

In the next moment, Geralt jerked around, his eyes wide with surprise and with a sudden sharp maneuver he dodged to the side, preventing them both from crashing into the hard surface of a rocky cliff. “Woah!“ the girl shouted as they tumbled a bit through the air, but soon Geralt steadied their flight again with skilled flaps of his wings. “Eyes ahead old man! Or we'll die before even arriving at our destination!“ she chided him playfully and her melodic laugh at the astonished expression on his face filled the air around them. He pinched her into her side and had to start laughing himself. “Then don't distract me, little minx!“

The rest of their flight, Geralt kept his eyes straight ahead on their path, and just as Shia wanted to ask how much further they had to go, he proceeded to slowly descended. The clouds parted in front of them and Shia squinted her eyes as a huge floating cliff with an almost round shape came into view. Between deep green trees and high rock formations, she could make out a few small houses that were similar in style to the academy. But the crumbled facades and empty black windows clearly showed, that nobody has lived here for a long time.

Geralt released her from his arms and they landed in a little open space between the houses, creating a cloud of dust as their feet touched the ground. Shia grunted and reached with her arms far over her head and stretched her whole body, trying to get rid of the stiff feeling in her limbs. Only then she slowly turned around herself, fully taking in her surroundings. The deserted place and the dull empty windows of the abandoned houses gaping at her sent a chill down her spine. She wondered about the immortals who had lived here and the history this location, which nature had claimed back over the vast time of years, could tell. And she was sure Geralt would reveal this mystery soon.

“We have to go a little further into the forest. I thought you don't mind using your legs a bit now.“ Geralt said and pointed over his shoulder towards the thick forest, which was located behind the crumbling houses. “Not at all.“ Shia simply stated, shaking her legs a bit one by one, and they began to walk onwards in silence. 

As soon as they passed the first rows of giant trees, it seemed like they entered a whole new world. The sun's light was almost completely swallowed by the canopy of leaves above their heads and all variations of buzzing, chirping and rustling sounds reached her ears. Yet their surroundings did not rouse any fear, unlike the abandoned houses. It was rather a magical, tranquil feeling which took possession of the girl's being and she occasionally brushed her hand over the rough trunks of the trees, feeling the calming energy of the ancient forest, telling fascinating stories on it's own.

Shia silently followed behind Geralt for a while, wondering how he was able to orientate himself in the thickness of the various plants and trees. She carefully stepped over stones and roots sticking out of the ground and she was so distracted by her task to not trip, that she almost bumped into Geralt's back, who suddenly had stopped walking and just looked straight ahead. She blinked a few times and walked around him, her eyes widening in astonishment at what she saw.

They had reached a clearing in the forest, but there was not a cozy meadow or picturesque lake like the girl would have expected. Instead a vast round crater stretched before them with ridged edges and at least ten meters deep. Huge stones and rock formations scattered over the area and rotten fallen tree trunks stuck out in between, giving the area a chaotic aura. And although the flora had reclaimed the space for itself, grass, moss and plants growing everywhere, the crater had clearly not been created by nature.

Shia expectantly looked up at Geralt next to her, who just stood there like he was frozen in place. His features were hard and unmoving, and the girl guessed that he was thinking back to what had happened in this exact place. He closed his eyes and breathed a few times, eventually sighing deeply and shaking his head. “Such a long time…“ He slowly walked forward until he reached the edge of the crater, his long black cloak fluttering to the side as a light breeze picked up. Nervously fidgeting with her hands, Shia remained standing between the slowly swaying and rustling trees, deciding to give him a few moments for himself.

Several minutes passed, in which Geralt didn't move a single bit, just staring down into the crater with his arms crossed over his chest. But finally he turned halfway back towards the girl, indicating her with a movement of his head to come forward. He sat down on a moss covered rock, and Shia silently did the same next to him. Suddenly she felt so incredibly timid and plain nervous. Had it been wrong to push him that much to open up to her? Was it too much to ask for insight into his life and past? Wasn't this what lovers did? Share their worries and troubles and trying to find comfort in each other? A thousand questions popped up in her mind at once and her heartbeat quickened thinking about what was right or wrong.

Geralt gave her a sidelong glance. “Feeling nervous now?“ Shia frowned inwardly to herself. Of course he would sense her emotions this easily, but she decided to give a good example and share her feelings and thoughts. She sighed and started to play with a little blade of grass before she answered. “Honestly, yes. Asking myself if this was wrong of me to ask you to do.“ She gestured towards the deep crater. “But also excitement and curiosity about what had happened here. And happiness that I'll get to learn more about the man who has conquered my heart and I get a chance to understand him better.“ 

With a small but pained smile on his lips, Geralt picked up a little stone from the ground and absentmindedly passed it back and forth between his fingers. “We'll see if the part about happiness will last.“ he stated sadly and Shia's heart sank. But she stayed silent, deciding to wait for him to start explaining and to tell his story. In the distance the rumbling of thunder sounded through the air, disturbing the silence with a low growl. The wind picked up again, ruffling their wings and it brought with it the pure and humid smell of rain. The sky above them had darkened with slowly swirling clouds and Shia wrapped her arms around her knees again, shivering slightly in the rather cold breeze.

“Have you ever wondered, if I have a family or any kind of relatives?“ Geralt asked out of the blue, scratching a little bit of dirt from the stone in his hand. Shia blinked at him surprised, clutching tighter at her legs and nodding her head slightly, she breathed out a quiet “Yes.“ He leaned forward and braced his forearms on his knees. “Well, at one point in time, centuries ago, there were three people left in my life. I had an abusive father, a loving wife and a healthy son.“ Hearing this, Shia had the feeling, her heart would jump out of her throat any second now, and her breathing became heavier as she tried to process his words.

Thunder rolled through the sky again, louder this time and it underlined the suspense hanging in the air around them and let the girl's hair on her arms raise with goosebumps. Geralt slowly turned his head towards her, his face paler than usual and he looked her dead in the eye, the ice-blue orbs piercing sharply into her own. When he spoke again, his voice was so dangerously low and grave, Shia had to swallow hard to keep down the sudden fear that threatened to choke her.

“I killed them all.“


End file.
